


От Корки До Корки

by ReluctantWay



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Community: bandombigbang, F/M, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantWay/pseuds/ReluctantWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перед вами Mail AU. Фрэнк – владелец «Магазинчика на углу», который специализируется на классических и редких книгах, а Джерард открывает филиал Кафе И Книжного магазина. Они встречаются онлайн и влюбляются.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cover To Cover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/127165) by [silentdescant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant). 



      Джерард быстро включает свой ноутбук, аккуратно щелкая по клавишам, а затем тянется за кружкой кофе, в то время как загружается почтовый ящик. Во «Входящих» несколько новых сообщений: пара от Кафе и Книги Уэя, помеченные как срочные, которые он игнорирует, одно от Майки с темой « **Десять причин расстаться со своим парнем** », на что Джерард закатывает глаза, а затем также не обращает внимания, и одно от Фрэнкенштейна, датированное двумя часами ночи. Заголовок гласит: « **Не спится** », и Джерард кликает на него, чтобы открыть.  
  
_Я знаю, мы условились не говорить ничего определенного, но я должен рассказать тебе про Фест Классических Фильмов, на котором я был сегодня вечером. Театр у нас, в Джерси, иногда показывает старые кинофильмы и, по счастливой случайности, темой сегодняшнего вечера были ужасы. Ты ведь знаешь, как мне нравятся фильмы с монстрами? Там их было столько, что даже я остался доволен. Я ходил один — значащий для меня человек сейчас не в городе — и должен признать, что скучаю по возможности сжимать чью-то руку во время кульминации. Я не могу уснуть и слишком много думаю об этом: отсутствие человеческого контакта, этой связи, даже если это — просто дружба.  
  
      Уже поздно, и ты, скорее всего, крепко спишь, поэтому я не рассчитываю на ответ, но меня все же интересует, есть ли у тебя девушка или парень? И есть ли те вещи, которые, ты считаешь, неправильно делать одному?_  
  
      Письмо подписано просто – Фрэнкенштейн, как и всегда, лишь иногда он употреблял разные вариации этого ника. Они встретились в комнате одного чата и почти с самого начала договорились не использовать свои настоящие имена; Фрэнкенштейн долго обсуждал, как его завораживали мистика и анонимность, и Джерард, равно как и его друг по переписке, был заинтригован.  
  
      Тот факт, что парень живет в Джерси, ниспосылает радостное волнение по его позвоночнику: он знает, что его друг живет на восточном побережье, но северное было особенным, как они и согласились в переписке до этого. Джерард давно интересуется употребляемой Фрэнкенштейном фразой «значимый человек», он достаточно часто играет местоимениями, но и это не помогает. Тем не менее, Джерард считает, что этот человек мужского пола являлся парнем Фрэнкенштейна. Или же он просто пытается быть загадочным.  
  
      Джерард, уже набрасывая ответ в голове, садится в стороне от своей кружки и притягивает ноутбук так, что он стоит напротив. Парень рассказывает Фрэнкенштейну о том, как они в последний раз прогуливались с Майки и Алисией на лодке их отца и как сильно он скучает по (Джерард был более предприимчивым и сказал прямо) своему парню, наблюдая, как брат и золовка обнимались под звездным небом.  
  
      Перечитывая письмо, Джерард понимает, как тоскливо оно звучит, и вспоминает о письме, присланным Майки, но отгоняет мысли прочь и подписывается Нужно больше кофе, нажимая «Отправить».  
  


***

  
  
      Фрэнк просыпается от звука громко вибрирующего телефона и отвечает на него ворчанием.  
  
      — Фрэнки! — возглас Джефы звучит слишком бодро для какого бы то ни было времени суток. — Я рано приеду, собираюсь быть дома уже этим вечером, можешь забрать меня?  
  
      — Джеф, я еще не проснулся, — стонет Фрэнк, а затем смотрит на часы, и вновь скулит: еще целый час до того, как его будильник прозвенит. Он вздыхает и садится; теперь даже не стоит пытаться заснуть. — Да, конечно, я заберу тебя. Напиши мне, когда поезд будет подходить.  
  
      — Спасибо, малыш. Увидимся вечером.  
  
      Фрэнк захлопывает телефон и горько смотрит на дисплей со временем. Чтобы выспаться, ему требуется еще четыре часа, но никто не собирается их возвращать. После быстрого душа и тостов, которые он жарит сам, Фрэнк садится за свой письменный стол и включает компьютер.  
  
      Он приятно удивлен сообщением от кофе зависимого, которое отослано всего десять минут назад. Фрэнк вливает в себя чашку кофе (его друг по переписке всегда так действует на него) и несколькими минутами позже снова устраивается на стуле, чтобы прочесть письмо.  
  
      Он тепло и тоскливо улыбается — именно эти чувства вызывает у него описание брата и золовки кофе зависимого, целующихся под звездным небом. Быть ужасно привлекательной парой, чтобы все завидовали — тайное желание Фрэнка, но они с Джефой не являлись таковой: эти двое лишь обжимались на танцполах, а иногда трахались в мужском туалете, демонстрируя перед публикой свою любовь.  
  
      Фрэнк даже не успевает подумать над ответом, понимая, что уже время идти. Он выскакивает из-за стола, набрасывает куртку и хватает стопку книг, лежащую на столе, перед тем как скрыться за дверью.  
  


***

  
  
      Рэй ждет рядом с магазином, и когда Фрэнк подъезжает, наушники от айпода исчезают в его кудрявой шевелюре, он забирает книги из рук Фрэнка, пока тот ищет ключи. Фрэнк говорит ему включить свет, чтобы начать работать, когда они уже окончательно находятся в тепле, а сам лишь оглядывает все и вдыхает: этот запах книжной бумаги никогда не стареет и наиболее прекрасен сейчас, осенью.  
  
      Семья Фрэнка владеет Магазинчиком На Углу уже три поколения. Он помнит первый приход сюда, когда еще его отец был владельцем этого места, тогда он едва умел читать, но, несмотря на это, каждый день работал за прилавком или приводил в порядок полки. И даже когда его родители разошлись, и он переехал жить к матери, он на расстоянии оставался близок со своим отцом. Когда он умер, Фрэнк унаследовал бизнес и переехал в город, чтобы сделать магазин местом ежедневного времяпрепровождения.  
  
      Рэй был другом Фрэнка еще со времен старшей школы и работал вместе с ним с еще более ранних времен. Когда Фрэнк принял руководство, он заверил Рэя, что у того всегда будет здесь рабочее место, и тогда он перестал искать вакансии в других магазинах. Они вместе управляют магазином, и Фрэнк не знает, что бы он делал без здравого смысла, оптимизма и компании Рэя.  
  
      Боб обычно приезжает на полчаса позже, за пятнадцать минут до открытия магазина. Фрэнк нанял его не только из-за оконченного института и опыта в бизнесе, а еще и потому, что не встречал человека, знающего больше мелочей в редких книгах, чем Боб. За его сравнительно небольшой срок работы в магазине, а именно год, что ничего не значило для Фрэнка, пребывающего здесь всю свою жизнь, Боб стал для него незаменимым.  
  
      Фрэнк и Боб ударяются кулаками, тем самым говоря друг другу «Доброе утро», и младший посылает старшего в подсобку разбирать новое поступление редких книг, а Рэя выставляет между полок, так как он мил и вежлив с покупателями. Сам же остается за прилавком с романом «Опасные связи», лежащим перед ним, ближе к кассе.   
  
      Вот то, что нравится Фрэнку во владении этим магазинчиком — у тебя в распоряжении книги на любой вкус.  
  


***

  
  
      Джерард тащится за Майки и Алисией во время их поездки за покупками, потому что ему совершенно нечего делать сегодня. Брайан легко поцеловал его в щеку, сжимая руку, и сказал, что его присутствие действительно все замедлит, поэтому Джерард и позвонил Майки.  
  
      Джерарду нравится Алисия, и он не прочь прогуляться со своим братом, так что он не против того, чтобы пошататься от бутика до кафе, а затем зайти в прелестный маленький магазинчик, пока Алисия закупается к Рождеству.  
  
      Они находятся в по-домашнему украшенном магазинчике, полном бесполезных украшений, когда Джерард, наконец, легко подталкивает Майки локтем, в то время как Алисия отвлечена, и говорит:  
  
      — Может, пойдем выпить кофе после того, как закончим здесь?  
  
      Майки пожимает плечами и оглядывается на свою жену, которая спрашивает служащего о назначении какого-то кухонного прибора.   
  
      — Может. Я думаю, на этой улице есть кафе.  
  
      Джерард расплылся в блаженной улыбке: с момента завтрака прошло слишком много времени.  
  
      — Отлично.  
  
      В конце концов, Алисия заканчивает покупку кухонного прибора для своего брата и с удовольствием соглашается на предложение Майки о кафе и возможном ланче. Они спускаются, намереваясь идти в Старбакс на углу, но их внимание привлекает маленький книжный магазинчик, который рекламирует классические и редкие книги. Алисия взволновано дергает руку Майки, а Джерард поворачивается в сторону магазинчика. Вырасти в книжных магазинах означает, что братья имеют одни и те же вкусы.  
  
      Джерард толкает дверь, звеня маленьким подвесным колокольчиком, и придерживает ее, ожидая, пока Майки и Алисия пройдут. Магазинчик маленький, немного темноватый в глубине, меж книжных полок, но тепло тёмно-бардового дерева, маленький диванчик и кофейный столик рядом с передним окном более чем сочетаются со всем этим.  
  
      Майки отправляется бродить меж книжных полок и начинает просматривать заголовки книг, задумчиво наклоняя голову. Алисия идет за ним, но Джерард знает, что она ищет книги о войне.   
  
      Парень с чрезмерно завитыми волосами разговаривает с молодой девушкой, может, студенткой, как догадывается Джерард по ее университетской толстовке и рюкзаку, а затем ведет ее, показывая определенные книги. Складывается ощущение, будто этот парень – единственный рабочий в магазине, и, когда Джерард уже готов сдаться и начать бесцельно блуждать по магазину, из ниоткуда неожиданно появляется другой парень.  
  
      — Здравствуйте, чем могу помочь? — учтиво говорит молодой человек, лучезарно улыбаясь. Он выглядит чрезмерно счастливым из-за того, что ему представилась возможность быть полезным, и его серьезность настолько очаровательна, что Джерард понимает, что улыбается ему в ответ.  
  
      — Эм, я лишь хотел бы узнать, как тут все расположено… Не видно никаких указателей, — говорит Джерард, жестикулируя.  
  
      — Да, у нас множество разнообразных книг, — объясняет парень. Он поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть в направлении взгляда Джерарда, а тот замечает татуировку, виднеющуюся из-за его воротника прямо за ухом.  
  
      — Иногда у нас куча фантастических романов, а иногда полный спектр научной литературы, так что у нас нет разделов, как в обычных магазинах, — он пожимает плечами и снова смотрит на Джерарда, улыбаясь. — Вы ищите что-то определённое?  
  
      — Нет, я обычно сразу же иду в отдел фантастики, — отвечает Джерард, также пожимая плечами. Этот парнишка небольшого роста и такой прелестный, напоминает ему Брайана. Он искренне хочет, чтобы у него было что-то определенное, лишь бы этот парень мог ему помочь.  
  
      Майки и Алисия медленно приближаются, их руки сплетены друг с другом.  
  
      — У них действительно отличная коллекция поэзии, Джи, — говорит Майки. — Редкие книги, не как в остальных магазинах.  
  
      В Нью-Йоркском магазине Книги и Кафе Уэя довольно отвратительный отдел поэзии, но это он и собирается исправить в его новом открывающемся филиале. Он множество раз обсуждал это с Брайаном, и у того появилось несколько гениальных идей, как сделать магазин немного другим и максимально выгодно воспользоваться тем местом, которое было у них в распоряжении.  
  
      — Да, я стараюсь хорошо снабжать магазин редкими классическими книгами и поэзией, — говорит милый парень. — Это мои самые любимые книги, — он одаривает Джерарда беглой улыбкой и протягивает руку. — Кстати, меня зовут Фрэнк Айеро, моя жизненная цель — обеспечивать книголюбов запасом хороших книг, а не теми, которые продаются в глупых однотипных розничных лавках.  
  
      — Оу! — произносит Джерард. — Привет! Я, я... Джерард.  
  
      Майки и Алисия тоже представляются, пожимая руку Фрэнку, и снова поворачиваются к Джерарду.  
  
      — Ты видел объявление книжного, открывающегося через несколько улиц? Он трёхъярусный и весь сделан из бетона и хреновых, прошу прощения, книг. Я ненавижу местечки, вроде этих, они лишь для денег, а не ради книг.  
  
      — Кстати… — начинает Майки, но Джерард опускает свою подошву ему на палец, чтобы заткнуть. — Чёрт! Ау, Джерард!  
  
      Тот делает как можно более невинное лицо и извиняется. Он не собирается позволить Майки разрушить его шанс пофлиртовать с милым владельцем книжного магазина Фрэнком.  
  
      — Я имею в виду, что я тоже работаю ради прибыли, не без этого, но у местечек вроде этих нет собственного духа, понимаешь? — увлеченно продолжает Фрэнк. — У них продаются лишь бестселлеры, херня вроде Сумерек или еще что-нибудь подобное, но нет большей части того, за чем я прихожу в магазин. У них нет мягких стульев и рабочих, которые на самом деле знают, о чем они говорят…  
  
      — Но наши… — начинает Алисия. Джерард стоит далековато, чтобы наступить ей на ногу, поэтому лишь перебивает ее.  
  
      — Алисия, я голоден, а вы, ребята, еще не проголодались? Прости, Фрэнк, мы собирались перекусить и немного отвлеклись, придя сюда. Нам действительно нужно идти.  
  
      — Джи…  
  
      — Давай, Майки, не ты ли говорил о том, как сильно хочешь чашечку кофе?  
  
      Майки закатывает глаза и бормочет:  
  
      — Это был ты, Джерард.  
  
      Фрэнк выглядит немного смущенным, но Джерард не может винить его в этом, как и не может позволить стоящим близко к нему людям сделать это. Он хватает Майки за руку и тянет за собой, утаскивая за ним Алисию. Джерард машет через плечо Фрэнку, выпроваживая двух других за дверь.  
  
      — Приятно было познакомиться, Фрэнк!  
  
      — Да и мне с тобой тоже, — кричит он в ответ. — Приходи еще!  
  
      — Конечно! — выкрикивает Джерард, оказываясь в безопасности за дверью.  
  
      Майки, наконец, все понимает и закатывает глаза.  
  
      — Разве у тебя нет парня? — задает он очевидный вопрос.  
  
      — А разве не ты постоянно говоришь мне с ним расстаться?  
  
      — Это не говорит о том, что его нет, — кисло отвечает Майки.  
  
      Алисия двигается по направлению к Старбаксу без них, а братья уже бегут, стараясь не отставать.  
  
      — Ты такой лузер, Джи, — говорит она, когда они догоняют и уже идут по обе стороны от нее. — Тебе бы лучше купить нам кофе в знак извинения за этот случай.  
  


***

  
  
      Каким бы странным его уход ни был, появление Джерарда в магазине оказывается самым запоминающимся событием за весь день Фрэнка. Он заметил, как тот смотрел на него и как улыбался, когда Фрэнк обращал его внимание на себя вместо Майки и Алисии.  
  
      Когда Кесси оплачивает свои учебники и уходит, Рэй уже готов докучать ему обо всей произошедшей суматохе.  
  
      — Заходили всего лишь пара парней и девушка, — говорит Фрэнк, пытаясь не покраснеть. — После пары минут разговора им уже нужно было идти.  
  
      — Шумно, — прерывает его Рэй. — Ставлю на то, что хотя бы Боб слышал их, хотя я почти уверен, что у него звуконепроницаемые наушники.  
  
      Фрэнк кладет руку на спину Рэя и говорит ему проверить, стоят ли все научные книги в алфавитном порядке и по автору. Рэй знает это бредовое задание, и, когда слышит подобное, закатывает глаза, но, тем не менее, из-за своей сердечной доброты оставляет Фрэнка одного.  
  
      Боб выходит из подсобки немного позже, говоря, что закончил сортировать новое поступление книг. Он засовывает руки в карманы своего худи и осматривается в поисках новой работы.   
  
      — Поставим их на полки завтра утром, — говорит Фрэнк им обоим.  
  
      — Я могу остаться допоздна, — говорит Боб. — Можем сделать это, а потом пойти выпить.  
  
      Рэй соглашается и, ко всему прочему, начинает предлагать ужин в пиццерии рядом с этим домом, но Фрэнк обрывает их обоих.  
  
      — Я не могу, — говорит он, — мне нужно забрать Джефу с вокзала.  
  
      — О, он уже возвращается?  
  
      — Да, он рано приезжает.  
  
      Боб ухмыляется Фрэнку.  
  
      — Что-то мне подсказывает, что сегодня вечером ты рано ляжешь спать.  
  
      Тот отворачивается и занимает себя пересчетом наличности в кассе, чтобы скрыть смущение.  
  
      Они закрываются немного раньше, но, в любом случае, это был вялотекущий день. Сообщение от Джефы говорит о том, что его поезд вскоре прибывает, а Фрэнку еще нужно время, чтобы добраться до дома, оставить все ненужные вещи там, и только потом поехать на вокзал.  
  


***

  
  
      Он встречает Джефу в вестибюле быстрым поцелуем и ведет его к машине, а затем спрашивает: «Как Бостон?»  
  
      Джефа начинает взахлеб говорить о группе, на которой он был после, но Фрэнк не слушает его, сосредотачиваясь на дороге. Джефа отвечает за поиск новых исполнителей и их продвижение для музыкального лейбла, и это еще одна вещь, которая привлекла Фрэнка. Работа, оказывается, включала намного больше путешествий, чем ожидал Фрэнк, поэтому он проводит большинство своего времени в одиночестве, но, когда Джефа дома, он постоянно говорит о перспективных группах, за счетом которых Фрэнк не может уследить.  
  
      Это заинтересовало его, когда они встретились в первый раз. Джефа таскал его по барам и клубам, и Фрэнк встречал множество отличных групп, но сейчас он ездит на шоу намного дальше от дома, и Фрэнк не может пойти с ним. Он даже не может найти время, чтобы пойти на концерты в Джерси, когда Джефа дома.  
  
      Он говорит до того момента, пока они не въезжают на парковочное место напротив своего дома, и, в конце концов, спрашивает, как прошла неделя у Фрэнка. Фрэнк оправляется от изумления и заикается перед тем, как ответить  
  
      — Я.. эм... работал, ничего особенного.  
  
      Джефа обвивает плечо Фрэнка рукой и чмокает его в щеку.  
  
      — Всегда работаешь, Фрэнки. Ты многое теряешь.  
  
      Они заканчивают с заказанной на ужин пиццей, а затем Джефа пораньше идет в постель, в то время как Фрэнк досматривает кино по телевизору. Когда он выключает свет и открывает дверь в спальню, то видит Джефу, развалившегося поперек кровати на смятых простынях, он полураздет и храпит. Фрэнк вздыхает, переодеваясь в трико, и тихо заползает в кровать, укладываясь рядом с ним, но ему потребуется еще много времени, чтобы заснуть.  
  


***

  
  
      Ближе к вечеру Брайан звонит в дверь, в то время как Джерард лазит в Интернете через свой ноутбук. Он надеялся прийти домой и получить письмо от Фрэнкенштейна, но такой удачи не случилось. Джерард не хотел признаваться даже себе, что оттягивает выключение ноутбука в ожидании, что придет сообщение.  
  
      Он вздыхает и встает, чтобы впустить Брайана. Рюкзак свисает у того с руки и выглядит довольно тяжелым, поэтому Джерард забирает его и приветственно целует Брайана. Рюкзак действительно ужасно тяжелый.  
  
      — Что там, черт подери? — спрашивает он, когда они отстраняются, ставя рюкзак на кухонный стол.  
  
      Брайан обходит его и начинает распаковывать: там его ноутбук, ежедневник, три тетради на пружинах, скоросшиватель, полный планов и концептуальных картинок для магазина, и остатки его упакованного ланча.  
  
      — Трудный день, — говорит он.  
  
      — Ага, и ты не позволишь мне остаться, — бормочет Джерард. — Ну, как там все будет? Как продвигается строительство?  
  
      Когда Джерард задает подобные вопросы, Брайан превращается в рабочего, вместо того, чтобы быть парнем. Он рассказывает о новых полках, которые там установили, и гневных звонках поставщиков кофе в кофейное отделение, а Джерард пытается слушать его как можно внимательнее.  
  
      — Как прошел твой день? — спрашивает Брайан, когда заканчивает рассказывать. — Ты вроде бы встречался с Майки.  
  
      — Да, большей частью мы ходили за покупками, — попутно отвечает Джерард. — Через два дома от нашего магазина есть прелестный маленький книжный.   
  
      Брайан выглядит обеспокоенным.  
  
      — Они лучше нас? У них линия магазинов?  
  
      — Нет-нет, это небольшое местечко. Я встретил владельца, они специализируются на редких книгах и подобном. Там нет никакой угрозы, я обещаю, — заверяет его Джерард.  
  
      — Может, мне стоит сходить проверить? Какой у них адрес?  
  
      Джерард чувствует неимоверное желание защитить Фрэнка и его маленький магазинчик.  
  
      — Я не помню, — увиливает он.  
  
      Он не хочет, чтобы Брайан шел туда и проверял каждую лампу и стул, дабы выведать устройства бизнеса Фрэнка. Есть и еще одна причина: у Джерарда проскакивает весьма странная мысль, что он увидел его первым, и теперь Брайан не может украсть Фрэнка у него. Он не должен думать о Фрэнке так, особенно учитывая, что они с Брайаном встречаются, что за хрень вообще происходит? Он потер свой лоб.  
  
      — Это маленькое местечко, Бри, оно не повлияет на наш бизнес.  
  
      Брайан разворачивает Джерарда и впивается большими пальцами в его плечи, массажируя выступы.  
  
      — Я лишь хочу защитить твои инвестиции, — тихо говорит он. — Я думаю, расположение нашего магазина будет прекрасным, но если будут хоть какие-то проблемы, то мы должны позаботиться о них до открытия.  
  
      Джерард откидывает голову.  
  
      — Да, — отвечает он, — я понял. Честно, я не думаю, что это будет проблемой. Обещаю. Я бы сказал тебе, если бы посчитал это проблемой, потому что ты лучший парень, разбирающийся в подобных вещах.   
  
      Брайан снова сжал плечи Джерарда, а затем отпустил его.  
  
      — Я довольно отходчивый, — говорит он. — Не хочешь пойти в постель?  
  
      — Буду там через минуту, — говорит Джерард. — А ты пока иди.  
  
      Когда Брайан исчезает в спальне, Джерард садится за стол и в последний раз проверяет почтовый ящик. До сих пор ничего.  
  
      Он стирает разочарование с лица и выключает компьютер.  
  


***

  
  
      Боб, всегда поддерживающий наличие необходимых вещей в магазине, напоминает Фрэнку о праздничной вечеринке, устраиваемой местной издательской компанией. Фрэнк стонет и ворчит насчет того, что не вписывается в толпу профессиональных издателей, но всё же откапывает костюм и один из лучших своих галстуков.  
  
      Он хочет взять с собой Джефу, но у того татуировки видны еще больше, чем у Фрэнка, так что он извиняется и говорит своему парню, что у него, в любом случае, есть группа, которую стоит проверить. Фрэнк считает, что это к лучшему, потому что он действительно не может представить их идущими на вечеринку в снобистских костюмах, а парня в своей свите уж тем более.   
  
      Джефе не нужно никуда уходить, так что он помогает Фрэнку с прической, галстуком и убеждает его (ложно, как думает Фрэнк), что дыры от пирсинга губе и носу не сильно заметны. Он ничего не может сделать с татуировками, но Джефа говорит, что, по крайней мере, татуировка на его пальцах – это «книжный червь».  
  
      Вечеринка проходит в фешенебельной квартире в настройке над крышей шикарного отеля, и Фрэнк уже чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, как только припарковывает машину. Он приглаживает волосы в поднимающемся лифте и мысленно желает, чтобы хотя бы Рэй или Боб пошли с ним.  
  
      Остальные посетители такие же пугающе скучные, как он и ожидал. Он оказывается загнанным в угол в разговоре о детских книгах и о том, какое влияние оказал Гарри Поттер на современную литературу. Он думает, что, хотя бы, управляет собой, но когда замечает тарелку с закусками, то охотно пользуется возможностью освободиться.  
  
      Рядом со столом, на котором стоит кувшин с пуншем, Фрэнк видит низенького парня в крутом костюме с татуировкой на шее и пирсингом в ушах. Фрэнк улыбается и двигается к нему, чтобы представиться.  
  
      — Привет, я Фрэнк. Я видел твое тату, — объясняет он. — Я всего лишь рад, что не один такой.  
  
      Парень протягивает руку.  
  
      — Брайан, — говорит он и немного приподнимает руку Фрэнка, чтобы увидеть татуировки на суставах пальцев. Фрэнк освобождает другую руку, чтобы Брайан смог прочесть «книжный червь». Это заставило его улыбнуться.  
  
      — Ты тоже чувствуешь себя не в своей тарелке? — спрашивает Фрэнк. — Я имею в виду, я владелец книжного магазина, но он не совсем мой, я получил его в наследство, поэтому я себя так чувствую.  
  
      — Да, — признается Брайан. — Я тоже не сильно сюда вписываюсь. Я менеджер книжного магазина, а он еще не совсем достроен. Я здесь только лишь по приглашению Джерарда Уэя.  
  
      — Уэй? Кафе и Книги Уэя? Ты управляешь этим местом? — шокировано отвечает Фрэнк. Брайан кивает, а зачет что-то попадается ему на глаза за спиной Фрэнка, и он взмахивает рукой.  
  
      — Да, когда он, наконец, достроится. О, вот и он. Как один из владельцев магазина, уверен, что он не прочь с тобой встретиться, — Брайан жестом указывает на Джерарда Уэя за спиной Фрэнка, а тот уже сжимает зубы, пытаясь не устроить сцену.  
  
      Джерард присоединяется к ним, а Фрэнк поворачивается и видит, что Джерард Уэй — это Джерард, тот милый неуверенный в себе парень из его магазина. У Фрэнка отпадает челюсть.  
  
      — Ты!  
  
      — Фрэнк!  
  
      — Вы знакомы? — спрашивает Брайан, окидывая обоих быстрым взглядом.  
  
      — Привет! — говорит Джерард радостно. — Да, Бри, это тот парень, о котором я говорил, у него маленький книжный магазинчик. Я не ожидал увидеть тебя здесь, Фрэнк.  
  
      — Ты Джерард Уэй! — громко говорит Фрэнк. Он не обращает внимания на тот факт, что привлекает внимание остальных людей на вечеринке. — Вот почему ты убежал!  
  
      Джерард, имея совесть, был пристыжен, а Брайан, отступив на один шаг назад, оказался в тени Джерарда. Он выглядел смущенным и думал, что может спровоцировать драку. Фрэнк ставит свой стакан пунша, чтобы можно было ударить Джерарда в лицо.  
  
      — Ты — шпион!  
  
      — Нет! — возмущенно кричит Джерард. — Я гулял со своей семьей, а затем мы увидели твой магазинчик и решили зайти, вот и все. Я просто не хочу говорить о том, как я чувствовал себя после того, как ты закончил устраивать разнос моему магазину!  
  
      — Ты врал мне, — настаивает Фрэнк. — Ты просто хочешь выиграть соревнование. Я знаю, что вы все думаете. Для вас все это — бизнес. И то, что я говорил тогда, ни в коем случае не было враньем.  
  
      — Все это было без какого-либо умысла, Фрэнк, я клянусь, мы не шпионим за тобой. Кроме того, ты едва ли можешь соревноваться, но ты должен думать обо мне немного лучше, чем сейчас!  
  
      — Почему это я должен? Подожди, что ты имеешь в виду под « _Я едва ли могу соревноваться_ »?  
  
      — Я просто не хочу делать эту ситуацию неудобной для всех, — отвечает Джерард. — Господи Боже, успокойся!  
  
      — Ты думаешь, что я не способен соревноваться, лишь потому, что в твоем мозгу нет такого варианта, как проигрыш? — спрашивает Фрэнк, тыкая пальцем Джерарда в грудь, и тогда Брайан, наконец, выходит и отстраняет руку Фрэнка прочь.  
  
      — Заткнитесь оба, — говорит он тихо. — Не превращайте то, что есть, во что-то большее. Фрэнк, остынь и сделай шаг назад.  
  
      Парень действительно не хочет слушать Брайана. Вся эта ситуация образовалась между ним и Джерардом, а не чертовым управляющим магазина.  
  
      Он подступает ближе, становясь почти что лицом к лицу с Джерардом, и усмехается.  
  
      — Твой глупый  _магазин удобств_  не выживет меня из города, — шипит он. Джерард отклоняется от него, бровь ползёт вверх.  
  
      — Джерард, оставь это, — шепчет Брайан, сжимая его плечо. — Давай пойдем домой, хорошо? Пусть все останется так, как есть.  
  
      Глаза Фрэнка расширились от удивления, и Брайан заметил это до того, как тот успевает сменить выражение лица. Брайан сжимает челюсти, хватая Джерарда за лацкан пиджака, и тащит его от Фрэнка. По крайней мере, Фрэнк знает, что он правильно трактовал сигналы, посылаемые в магазине. Низкий гул вины в мышлении Джерарда быстро движется на второй план и затмевается резким всплеском ярости, переполняющей его.  
  
      Фрэнку необходимо убраться с этой глупой вечеринки.  
  


***

  
  
      Джефа ещё не ушёл, когда Фрэнк вернулся домой. На нём надеты одни джинсы, и он копается на кухне в поисках еды, когда Фрэнк открывает переднюю дверь и бросает на пол свою куртку.  
  
      — Фрэнки! Ты рано вернулся. Как всё прошло?  
  
      Фрэнк не отвечает. Он врывается в кухню и крепко сжимает руки вокруг шеи Джефы, притягивая его для поцелуя. Он кусает его губы, и Джефе необходимо пару минут, чтобы ответить на поцелуй, но затем он отстраняется.  
  
      — Фрэнк, что ты…  
  
      Фрэнк прижимается к бёдрам Джефы и обвивает его рукой, впиваясь ногтями в мышцы спины с одной из сторон.  
  
      — Я выебу тебя, — шипит тот в ухо парня, и тот выгибается ему навстречу, голой грудью прижимаясь к Фрэнку. — Я так тебя выебу, что ты имя своё забудешь.  
  
      — Да, Фрэнк, кровать, — задыхается он. Фрэнк прикусывает его шею, чувствуя вибрации стонов Джефы на его собственной раскрасневшейся коже. Он отстраняется настолько, чтобы Джефа мог слезть со стола и потащить их в спальню.  
  
      По дороге к кровати Джефа где-то теряет свои брюки, туда же следует и костюм Фрэнка, пока он быстро скидывает ботинки и стягивает слаксы и боксёры в одно движение. Он оставляет майку; ему абсолютно по барабану, и он хочет секса прямо сейчас.  
  
      Он ставит Джефу на четвереньки, склоняясь меж его ногами, и тот извивается так, что может поцеловать Фрэнка. Определённый угол и неистовство Фрэнка делают секс таким же животным, как и поцелуй на кухне, и Фрэнк чувствует, как его губа натыкается на клык. Он сплёвывает кровь в рот Джефе.   
  
      — О да, трахни меня, — стонет Джефа.  
  
      Фрэнк не тратит время зря, сразу же соглашаясь. Он достаёт лубрикант и презерватив из тумбочки рядом с кроватью и поверхностно подготавливает их обоих, а затем входит, его руки крепко обхватывают бёдра Джефы, и парень насаживается на него.  
  
      Если уж по-честному, то не всё так прекрасно. Фрэнк двигается быстро, жесткие толчки больше для того, чтобы унять свою злость, а не для удовлетворения их обоих. Джефа не спрашивает — он молит Фрэнка. Он толкается по направлению к Фрэнку, протягивая руку к собственному члену и двигая ею с тем же безумством, с которым вбивается в него Фрэнк.  
  
      Джефа кончает первым, и Фрэнк думает, что это действительно чудо, потому что в этот раз он не растягивал удовольствие. Он падает на кровать, лицом в подушки и громко стонет. Когда он поднимает глаза, Джефа лежит на спине рядом, приподнявшись на локтях.  
  
      — Ты в порядке?  
  
      — Я чертовски  _в порядке_ , — отвечает Фрэнк.  
  
      — Ты уверен? Потому что это было ненормально.  
  
      Фрэнк садится на кровати.  
  
      — Чёрт. Прости, Джеф. Прости меня. Я конченый мудак, да?  
  
      — Нет, малыш, просто это не секс. Секс всегда хорош, — быстро ободряет его Джефа. — Но ты, эм… Ты не ты, Фрэнки. Ты и вправду в порядке?  
  
      Фрэнк вздыхает и ложится обратно. Джефа пристраивается рядом с ним и ослабляет галстук, а затем начинает расстёгивать сорочку.  
  
      — Со мной всё хорошо, — повторяет он, наблюдая за проворными пальцами Джефы. — Просто разозлился.  
  
      Джефа целует грудь Фрэнка, пока его тело обнажено.  
  
      — Вечеринка совсем провалилась, да? — сочувствующе спрашивает он.   
  
      — Совсем, — подтверждает Фрэнк.  
  
      — Извини, малыш. Ну же, взбодрись.  
  
      Джефа снимает майку Фрэнка и бросает её на пол в компанию к его слаксам. Когда он вновь ложится, Фрэнк устраивается рядом и носом проводит по крепкому бицепсу Джефы.  
  
      — Я так виноват, я такой идиот, — вздыхает Фрэнк.  
  
      Джефа взъерошивает его волосы.  
  
      — Всё в порядке. Ты так часто идиот, что я уже привык.  
  
      — Заткнись. Идиот.  
  
      Джефа остаётся с ним на несколько минут, а потом снова взъерошивает его волосы и тихонько говорит:  
  
      — Мне нужно идти, Фрэнки. Меня может не быть всю ночь.  
  
      — Тогда увижу тебя завтра, — лениво отвечает Фрэнк. Он приподнимается настолько, чтобы Джефа мог пролезть и встать с кровати. Фрэнк не видит, как он ищет свои Джинсы на заваленном полу.  
  
      — Попытайся немного поспать, Фрэнки, — говорит Джефа и уходит, выключая свет.  
  


***

  
  
      — Не могу поверить, что ты это сказал, — ворчит Джерард уже, кажется, в пятнадцатый раз с тех пор, как они вошли в квартиру.  
  
      Брайан жалобно стонет.  
  
      — Прости, хорошо? Я не знал, что это тот парень.  
  
      — Ага, что ж, — отвечает Джерард, поскольку такой ответ его устраивает.  
  
      — Возможно, это и к лучшему, — продолжает Брайан. — Я имею в виду, чтобы не забивать тебе голову, но ты большая шишка, Джерард. Он в конце концов даже не узнает. Почему это тебя так волнует?  
  
      — Что если я хотел вернуться в его магазин? А сейчас я не могу, потому что он ненавидит меня, — раздражённо говорит Джерард. Брайан вручает ему чашку кофе.  
  
      — Джи, ты собираешься открыть свой собственный чёртов магазин через пару недель. И ты сможешь взять любую книгу, которая тебе понадобится, бесплатно.  
  
      — Да, но ты бы видел его магазинчик, Брайан. Он такой уютный, маленький и классный! Маленький и классный — такой же, как и Фрэнк.   
  
      « _Так много вещей, указывающих на это_ », — подумал Джерард.  
  
      — Может, я нанесу ему визит…  
  
      — Нет! Нет, пожалуйста, не надо, — вскрикнул Джерард. — Он подумает, что я послал тебя, чтобы шпионить за ним или ещё чего.  
  
      Брайан закатывает глаза. Джерард опускает глаза на чашку с кофе, чувствуя себя безмерно виноватым. Так не честно. Он не должен был ощущать чувство вины за то, что изменил своему парню, когда он на самом деле не делал этого. Он ставит кофе на стол и подходит к Брайану.  
  
      — Если он так думает, значит, он придурок, — отвечает Брайан низким голосом. Джерард обвивает талию Брайана и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать того, когда парень в свою очередь целует его в лоб. — Ну же, Джи. Отпусти всё это.  
  
      На секунду Джерард фокусируется лишь на жаре, исходящем от губ Брайана и ни на чём больше. Затем он отстраняется, чтобы затем можно было основательно поцеловать Брайана, прижимая того к столу. Брайан выдаёт удивлённый чревный и низкий звук, но охотно отвечает, помещая одну руку сбоку между шеей и челюстью, чтобы притянуть голову ближе и впиться ногтями в голову. Он схватил охапку волос Джерарда и потянул назад на пару дюймов.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      Джерард облизывает губы и в надежде поднимает брови.  
  
      — Что? — невинно спрашивает он.  
  
      — Что «что»? — отвечает Брайан. Уголки его рта приподнимаются.  
  
      — Я хочу тебя, — нежно говорит Джерард. — Пошли, — он вновь облизывает свои губы.  
  
      Брайан обрывает его перед тем, как Джерард начнёт умолять, переплетая их языки. Джерард скользит рукой по спине Брайана до столешницы кухонного стола, ловя его в ловушку, и Брайан отвечает тем, что сжимает бёдра Джерарда, притягивая его ещё ближе. Они целуются, Джерард сгибает спину, и Брайан нагибается так, что он не бьётся головой о шкафчики, пока Джерард не прерывает поцелуй, чтобы вдохнуть немного воздуха.   
  
      Глаза Брайана открыты, он пристально смотрит на Джерарда с нежным и немного удивлённым выражением лица. Джерард быстро целует его в губы и опускается на колени, всё время сохраняя зрительный контакт.  
  
      — Джи, — говорит Брайан.  
  
      — Ты такой замечательный, — шепчет Джерард, концентрируясь на пряжке ремня Брайана. — Этой ночью, и… Всегда.  
  
      Он расстёгивает брюки Брайана и спускает боксёры вниз, а рука Брайана скользит по плечу Джерарда к задней части шеи. Джерард вздыхает, ощущая прикосновения пальцев Брайана к его волосам и придвигается, решая сделать ему превосходный минет. Он не слышит ничего, кроме звуков, что издаёт Брайан, и не отстраняется, когда тот говорит, что он на грани.  
  
      Джерард держит одну руку на бедре Брайана, чтобы удержать обоих, а другую кладёт на его задницу, сжимая и слегка впиваясь ногтями. Это заставляет Брайана стонать и резко вбиваться в рот Джерарда, а тот лишь терпит это. Он смотрит вверх и видит, что голова Брайана закинута назад, опираясь на шкафчик. Джерард отстраняется, что заставляет Брайана вновь вдалбливаться в его рот.  
  
      — Джи, Джерард, я… — начинает Брайан, но Джерард остаётся неумолимым и сглатывает. Брайан задыхается и тяжело опускается вниз по столу, выставляя руку, чтобы удержаться. Джерард непрочно поднимается на ноги и тянет Брайана за собой прочь из кухни.  
  
      Они останавливаются один раз по пути в ванную, чтобы насладиться друг другом в холле, Джерард цепляется за плечи Брайана, а тот прижимается к стене, его рука двигается между них вниз, чтобы сжать член Джерарда.  
  
      Брайан разбрасывает свою одежду и откидывается на подушки в ожидании, пока Джерард сделает то же самое. Джерард запинается на секунду, запутавшись руками в майке, стоя среди собственных штанов и боксёров и глупо пялясь на Брайана на кровати, ждущего его. Джерард был таким мудаком, что до этого флиртовал с Фрэнком. Он ментально бьёт себя и, наконец, стягивает с себя майку.  
  
      Брайан наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его, когда парень заползает на кровать, уже наклоняя его и раздвигая ноги, чтобы туда сел Джерард. Они не залазят под простыни, даже несмотря на то, что в спальне прохладно. Джерард ощущает себя немного странно в настолько обнажённом состоянии.  
  
      Он целует Брайана в щёки и мурлычит:  
  
      — Согрей меня?  
  
      Брайан обвивает Джерарда руками и ногами и прижимает его к себе, и тогда Джерард чувствует себя намного лучше. Он тянется к тумбочке за лубрикантом и презервативом и быстро возвращается, прижимаясь ближе и принимая жар от тела Брайана.  
  
      Джерард замолкает, когда Брайан входит в него, и надеется, что он не начнёт спрашивать, всё ли в порядке. Он занимает рот и руки Брайана, проводя своими вверх и вниз по его торсу, очерчивая его татуировки и обводя соски и, к счастью, отвлекая Брайана, чтобы тот и не думал ничего спрашивать.  
  
      Брайан снимает презерватив, когда Джерард кончает. Он вылезает из кровати, выбрасывает его в мусорку и возвращается с потной одеждой, чтобы вытереть их обоих. Джерард берёт руку Брайана и тянет его обратно на кровать, в этот раз под простыни.  
  
      — Джерард, — медленно произносит Брайан. — Есть что-то, чего ты мне не говоришь?  
  
      Джерард вздыхает и говорит:  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      — Тогда перестань так сильно волноваться из-за этого, — советует Брайан. Он целует Джерарда в лоб и двигается к краю кровати, чтобы вновь встать. — Сегодня ночью я еду обратно к себе. Рано утром мне нужно быть в магазине, и я не хочу ехать прямо отсюда.  
  
      — Брайан, — возражает Джерард. — Никого не волнует, не то что бы люди следят за моей квартирой…  
  
      — Меня волнует. Если кто-нибудь увидит, что я сплю со своим боссом, я потеряю всё доверие.   
  
      — Ты — лучший из бизнесменов, которых я когда-либо нанимал.  
  
      — Как только в это будет втянута наша личная жизнь, никого это волновать не будет, — настаивает Брайан. — Просто спи, Джи.  
  
      — Тогда останься ненадолго.  
  
      — Джерард…  
  
      — Пожалуйста. Пока я не усну.  
  
      Брайан вздыхает, но забирается обратно на кровать под простыни, многозначительно закатывая глаза. Он прижимается к спине Джерарда, сохраняя его в тепле и рядом, а Джерард старается ни о чём не думать, кроме рук Брайана на его талии. Он закрывает глаза.  
  
      Он ещё не заснул, когда Брайан осторожно встаёт с кровати, целуя его в лоб, но Джерард не останавливает его снова.  
  


***

  
  
      Джерард не получал ни одного письма от Фрэнкенштейна, кроме одного быстрого сообщения пару дней назад с извинениями и объяснениями, как он был занят, поэтому он удивлён, что, когда поднимается с кровати, видит новое сообщение, ожидающее его во «Входящих».  
  
_Я терпеть не могу праздничные вечеринки на работе. Я не люблю даже проводить праздники с друзьями и семьёй, какого чёрта я должен проводить вечера с высокомерными, лицемерными и раздражающими меня придурками, которым абсолютно насрать на меня? Это так чертовски бесполезно.  
Я извиняюсь за гневную триаду. Я бы хотел объяснить всё это. Я хотел ударить одного парня прямо в его глупое ёбаное лицо. Я пришёл домой и выебал своего парня, вдалбливая в матрас… Что вообще на меня не похоже, но это не важно… И это лишь ухудшило моё состояние. Я был так взбешён на этого парня, что даже  **секс с моим парнем**  не помог.  
Я весьма навеселе, так что извиняюсь, что возложил прочтение этого на твои плечи. Я правда надеюсь, что твоя неделя прошла лучше моей. Извини, я последнее время я был слишком занят. Я скучаю по нашим ежедневным перепискам.  
хо  
фрнкштйн_  
  
      Джерард сразу же нажал «Ответить» и начал печатать.  
  
_Я прекрасно понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, мой милый друг-монстр. У меня была такая же (может, менее жестокая) встреча вчера ночью всё так же, как ты угадал, на вечеринке по работе. К счастью, мой парень вытащил меня оттуда, пока всё не зашло слишком далеко, но всё это оставило горький привкус.  
Мой совет, Фрэнкенштейн, так это: закричать «Да пошёл ты» и забыть про надоедливых ублюдков, которые превращают мир в убогое местечко. И я прямо сейчас учусь этому.  
Трудновато их забыть, особенно когда они такие красивые, как был этот парень прошлой ночью.  
Я чувствую себя полнейшим мудаком. Я страстно желаю того парня, который сейчас ненавидит меня, и, судя по тому, как я вёл себя прошлой ночью, мой бойфренд скорее всего знает об этом. Я никогда ему не изменял, но меня же могут привлекать люди, верно?  
Звучит так, будто мы оба в дерьме. Я надеюсь, всё у нас наладится с приходом Рождества.  
Тем не менее, было приятно получить весточку от тебя. Посмею ли я сказать, что так же скучал по твоим сообщениям? К чёрту, скажу: я скучал, как проклятый. А я такой ботаник и задрот, что с нетерпением жду каждого твоего сообщения.  
Спасибо, что выслушал.  
всё кофе в мире не может взбодрить меня с утра._  
  
      Откровение Фрэнкенштейну отчасти помогло Джерарду расслабиться. Он просмотрел все непрочитанные сообщения во «Входящих», которые он игнорировал, и, наконец, нажал на старое сообщение от Майки про разрыв отношений, которое он никогда до этого не читал. Сейчас он открывает его.  
  
_**Десять главных причин, чтобы расстаться с вашим парнем.**  
Джи, ты идиот.  
1\. Он твой служащий.  
2\. Он ненавидит меня.  
3\. Он слишком умён для тебя.  
4\. Ты его не любишь и никогда не любил.  
5\. Ему даже не нравится встречаться с тобой.  
6\. Ты больше уже не можешь его терпеть.  
7\. Отец взбесится, если узнает.  
8\. Ты лишаешь его шанса по-настоящему влюбиться.  
9\. Потому что ты реально не любишь его. Просто признай это.  
10\. Он тоже тебя не любит.  
Я говорю правду.  
\- майкиуэй  
_  
  
      Джерард громко стонет, срываясь, и подносит руки к лицу, чтобы потереть глаза. Майки точно знает, что сделать, чтобы выбесить его. Когда он начинает печатать ответ, его пальцы слишком сильно жмут на кнопки.  
  
_Майки, ты ненормально раздражающий. Что с тобой не так?  
И, Господи Боже, у нас общий книжный магазин, и я верю, что ты умеешь читать и сможешь прочесть это.  
Я не собираюсь порывать с Брайаном. И он не ненавидит тебя. Заткнись, чёрт тебя дери.  
-Джи_  
  
      Вместо того, чтобы расслабиться, Джерард ещё сильнее бесится и злится. Он закрывает почту и захлопывает ноутбук, выключая тем самым компьютер. Может, ему следует последовать тому совету, что он сам дал Фрэнкенштейну и проигнорировать ту херню, которая вынуждала его рвать и метать? Он сильно сомневался, что это принесёт пользу.  
  


***

  
  
      Фрэнк слышит сигнал оповещения о новом сообщении, когда он слоняется по кухне в поисках новой пачки кофе. Он оставляет поиски и спешит к компьютеру. Это ответ от Кофезависимого.  
  
      Ему сразу становится уютно из-за ощущения, будто он не один. Новое сообщение для него — подтверждение, что праздничные вечеринки бесят не только его. Он кладёт подбородок на руки и продолжает читать.  
  
      Когда он доходит до последнего параграфа, то сияет улыбкой. Его друг по переписке всегда знает, как поднять ему настроение.  
  
      Фрэнк печатает:  
  
_Не стесняйся. Твои сообщения всегда словно лучик света в тёмном царстве._  
  
      Он перечитывает сообщение и удаляет его. Он хочет передать свои чувства, но не выглядя совершенно и чрезвычайно убого. Он начинает заново.  
  
_Спасибо, что поднял мне настроение. Не знаю, как ты сделал это, но так происходит всегда после твоих сообщений. Я рад, что ты с нетерпением ждёшь каждого моего сообщения, потому что я всегда просматриваю почту в поисках твоего. Мне кажется, что я могу довериться тебе. Я действительно думаю, что могу доверять тебе, что могу рассказать что угодно._  Пальцы Фрэнка замерли, паря над клавиатурой и отказываясь печатать следующее сообщение, которое пришло Фрэнку в голову.  
  
      — Я думаю, нам нужно встретиться, — говорит Фрэнк вслух. Это так же глупо звучит, как оно и представлялось в его мыслях. — Может, нам нужно встретиться? Было бы неплохо встретиться? Я бы хотел встретиться с тобой вживую. Блять.  
  
_Может, мы могли бы встретиться._  
  
      Фрэнк пялится в экран. Чтобы не удалить сообщение, ему требуется огромное усилие воли.  
  
_Дай мне знать, что ты думаешь об этом. Спасибо, что помогаешь мне оставаться адекватным.  
  
ХОХО  
Фрэнкенштейн_  
  
      Он быстро заканчивает письмо и нажимает «Отправить», пока не передумал. Кофезависимый отправил сообщение всего несколько минут назад, так что он всё ещё должен быть онлайн.  
  
      Фрэнк ждёт.  
  
      Его дыхание учащается, вследствие чего губы пересыхают, и Фрэнку приходится залпом выпить стакан воды из-под крана. Когда он возвращается к компьютеру, ответа до сих пор нет. Может, он спугнул своего друга. Может, Зависимый зол на Фрэнка, потому что тот был единственным, кто настаивал на полной анонимности в начале. Может, он игнорирует Фрэнка. Может, он действительно медленно читает. Может, Фрэнк был идиотом.  
  
      «Последнее определённо правда», — думает он.  
  
      Может, Зависимый уже вышел.  
  
      — Принцип бритвы Оккама*, — говорит Фрэнк сам себе. — Он не дуркует. Он просто ещё не прочитал сообщение. Единственный, кто валяет дурака, так это я. Боже, успокойся уже, блять, — говорит он себе между несколькими глубокими вдохами и спокойно идёт обратно в спальню, чтобы одеться на работу.   
  
      Ответа всё так же нет, когда Фрэнк выходит из душа и когда надевает ботинки и кладёт в карман свои ключи. Он хочет пойти и снова проверить почту, как только за ним закрывается входная дверь.  
  
      Этот день обещает быть испытанием.  
  


***

  
  
      Майки и Алисия приглашают Джерарда и Брайана на двойное свидание: ужин и кино. Брайан предсказуемо отказывается. Он очень вежлив в таких вопросах, но Джерард знал, что вся ситуация заставляла чувствовать его неловко. Всё кончается тем, что Джерард в любом случае идёт вместе с его братом и Алисией, потому что они не возражают его компании.  
  
      Пока Алисия отошла в туалет в ресторане, Джерард тыкает Майки в бок.  
  
      — Брайан не ненавидит тебя. Он просто хочет сохранить всё в тайне.  
  
      — Ты не должен с ним быть, Джи, — отвечает Майки еле слышно, — Он был твоей отдушиной после того, как ты расстался с этой чокнутой сучкой, а он всё ещё был расстроен из-за своего бойфренда, того сотрудника на работе. Ты же не собираешься оставаться со своей отдушиной?  
  
      — Брайан не моя ёбаная отдушина, — говорит Джерард. Он видит, как к ним идёт Алисия и понижает голос. — Я не собираюсь с ним расставаться лишь потому, что ты думаешь, что я не люблю его.  
  
      — Ты и не любишь его. Может, и любил, но сейчас — нет, и ты только удерживаешь его в этих отношениях, словно в капкане, — настаивает Майки, наклоняясь и шепча Джерарду всё это на ухо прямо перед тем, как Алисии присоединиться к ним. — Ты просто боишься быть один.  
  
      Джерард сжимает зубы и не отвечает, потому что Алисия отодвигает стул рядом с Майки и вешает свою сумочку на спинку стула.  
  
      — О чём это вы, мальчики, шепчитесь? — спрашивает она. Майки машет рукой, будто отвлекая фокусом, и, к счастью, это отвлекает её от лица Джерарда, на котором выступил горячий от злости румянец.  
  
      Алисия будто чувствует напряжение между ними, а, может, и Майки рассказал ей про сообщение, потому что она находится между ними всю оставшуюся ночь: пока они идут по тротуару, сидят в кинотеатре и едут домой в машине Джерарда.  
  
      Джерард, наконец, заходит домой в половину двенадцатого и даже не включает компьютер. Он подумывает позвонить Брайану, чтобы просто пожелать спокойной ночи, но думает, что лучше не стоит. Брайан, скорее всего, спит. Возможно, он планирует отправиться в магазин рано утром, несмотря даже на то, что сейчас суббота, и Брайану теоретически нечего там делать, но он найдёт — он настоящий трудоголик.  
  
      Джерард раздевается по пути в спальню, оставляя вещи раскиданными по полу, где они упали, и падает на кровать в одних боксёрах. Он проваливается в сон за считанные минуты.  
  


***

  
  
      Фрэнк весь день не может сконцентрироваться на работе. День оказывается тяжёлым: у них был маленький, но стабильный поток покупателей, и Боб даже разговаривал с профессором истории о каких-то дорогих, редких книгах ограниченного тиража, которые лежали у них в подсобке. Боб говорит Фрэнку, что он, возможно, вернётся завтра, чтобы купить хотя бы два экземпляра на класс.  
  
      Рэй забирает последнего клиента, это престарелая женщина, которая проживает свои последние дни. Рэй пробивает её кредитную карту, и она не работает, так что он спрашивает другую, на что женщина отвечает звонком в компанию её кредитной карты. Затем она требует от Рэя поговорить с его менеджером. Фрэнк, стоящий рядом, закатывает глаза и представляется владельцем магазина.  
  
      Они очень долго разбираются с женщиной и чертовски тщетно сохранять улыбку на лице, пока она тратит его время и задерживает Фрэнка на работе.  
  
      Они, наконец, закрывают дверь, когда она уходит, и Боб сразу же начинает разъяснять проблему, связанную с инвентаризацией, которую он заметил, пока рассортировывал книги. Рэй предлагает остаться и рассортировать их, пока это не переросло в ещё большую проблему.  
  
      Фрэнк взвыл.  
  
      — Что не так? Я клянусь, это не займёт много времени, — говорит Рэй; его голос наполнен уверенностью.  
  
      — Я просто хочу пойти домой, — вздыхает Фрэнк.  
  
      — Мы всё равно должны закончить всё это сегодняшним вечером. Возможно, завтра с утра у нас не будет времени, — вставляет Боб.  
  
  
      — Хорошо-хорошо-хорошо, что угодно, давайте просто сделаем это.  
  
      — Мы по-быстрому всё разберём, я обещаю, — убеждает его Рэй.  
  
      Фрэнк подходит к Бобу.  
  
      — Подвези меня на спине.  
  
      Боб закатывает глаза, но наклоняется, чтобы Фрэнк запрыгнул ему на спину. Он подносит его к подсобке и высаживает его на картонную коробку, наполненную книгами и запакованными орешками.  
  
      — Кстати, как прошла та вечеринка? — спрашивает Рэй, практически зарываясь в коробку с головой, чтобы суметь прочесть названия книг. Фрэнк думает, что он, наконец, должен начать носить свои очки для чтения, серьёзно.  
  
      — Ага, ты нам ещё не рассказывал. Ты ходил с Джефой? — добавляет Боб.  
  
      — Нет, у него был концерт. Я должен был взять кого-нибудь из вас. Или обоих. Это было ужасно, — отвечает Фрэнк. Он садится на пол среди инвентарных ведомостей, скрещивая ноги, — Там был только один парень с татуировками… На костяшках у него было набито «RIOT», что достаточно классно, и что-то на шее, ниндзя или ещё что, но в любом случае, я заговорил с ним, а он ответил нечто вроде: «О, хэй, не встречал Джерарда Уэя?», и он показывает на этого парня, и…  
  
      — О Боже, — Рэй вздыхает.  
  
      — Это тот чёртов Джерард с того дня! Горячий парень, который был со своим братом и золовкой! Он — Джерард чёртов Уэй!  
  
      — Джерард Уэй из  _Книг Уэя_?  
  
      — Да! — кричит Фрэнк. — И он подтанцовывает прямо к нам, весь такой непринуждённый и дружелюбный, будто бы и не  _шпионил за моим магазинчиком_  недавно.  
  
      — Ты же не развязал драку, да? — с опаской спрашивает Рэй.  
  
      — Нет, — ворчит Фрэнк, — Ну, я бы прописал ему, но его чёртов бойфренд оттащил его от меня.  
  
      — Его парень тот, что татуированный? — спрашивает Боб странным голосом. Фрэнк оборачивается на него и видит, как он неловко прижимает книгу к груди, будто бы забыл, что взял её и хотел воспользоваться руками для чего-то ещё.  
  
      — Ага, — медленно отвечает Фрэнк.  
  
      — Брайан?  
  
      — Разве я говорил?  
  
      — Я  _не_  говорил.  
  
      — Ты его знаешь? — спрашивает Рэй.  
  
      — Да, думаю, его звали Брайан. Ты его знаешь? — повторяет Фрэнк.  
  
      — Брайан Шехтер работает на Джерарда Уэя. Конечно же, я знаю, — говорит Боб отвлечённо. Он на самом деле говорит не им, но это даёт ответы на их вопросы.  
  
      Рэй подходит к Бобу и забирает книгу из его рук.  
  
      — Что происходит, чувак?  
  
      — Мы с Брайаном были, эм, соседями по комнате. Потом он уехал в Нью-Йорк, а я поехал в Чикаго…  
  
      — А теперь вы оба в ёбаном Джерси, — закончивает Фрэнк.  
  
      — По-видимому.  
  
      — Мир тесен, — добавляет Рэй.  
  
      — Слишком тесен, чёрт побери, — отвечает Фрэнк, качая головой. Боб встречает его взгляд и согласно кивает.  
  
      — Слишком, это уж точно.  
  
      К тому времени, когда Фрэнк добирается до дома, его уже потряхивает от нервного напряжения. Он стягивает пальто и свитер и обнаруживает, что в рукаве осталась застрявшая мелочь. Ему всё равно. Он кидает всё на пол и плюхается на компьютерный стул, лихорадочно нажимая кнопку включения компьютера.  
  
      Его почта, кажется, загружается вечно, и Фрэнк всё это время сидит, не дыша. Там четыре новых сообщения.  
  
      Ни одного от Кофезависимого.   
  
      Фрэнк пялится на список сообщений и изо всех сил пытается восстановить дыхание.  
  
      Может, ему стоит отправить другое сообщение, говорящее его другу проигнорировать прошлое? У него была кратковременная потеря здравого смысла. Он временно был не в себе.  
  
      Телефон Фрэнка зазвонил, отвлекая его. Экран показывал имя Джефы.  
  
      — Хэй, Фрэнки, — начинает Джефа, оправдываясь, когда Фрэнк берёт трубку. — Надеюсь, ты не рассчитывал на меня на обед. Я за городом, и я получил приглашение на концерт, и…  
  
      — Всё в порядке, — прерывает его Фрэнк. — Не переживай, я собирался заказать пиццу или ещё что-нибудь.  
  
      — Не думаю, что я вернусь этой ночью, — добавляет он.  
  
      — Всё в порядке, — снова говорит Фрэнк. — Веселись, хорошо?  
  
      — Ага, без проблем, конечно. Наслаждайся своей пиццей.  
  
      Никто из них не попрощался перед тем, как Джефа повесил трубку. Фрэнк пялится на телефон и, в конце концов, решает заказать пиццу, хотя этого вовсе не было в планах. Возможно, было нужно дать время Кофезависимому обдумать такой вариант развития событий, прежде чем делать какие-то умозаключения.  
  
      Фрэнк устраивается на диване получасом позже с горячей коробкой пиццы на коленях и началом марафона  _Властелина колец_  по телевизору. Он пытается отвлечься от дурного предчувствия, гложущего его изнутри.  
  


***

  
  
      Когда Фрэнк пошёл ложиться прошлой ночью, ответа всё не было, но этим утром появилось новое сообщение. Фрэнк едва ли не выронил кружку с кофе от удивления.  
  
_Фрэнкенштейн,  
  
Я действительно извиняюсь, что так долго не отвечал. Ты, должно быть, с ума сходил от ожидания. По меньшей мере, я эгоистично полагаю, что так и было. Я считаю тебя своим лучшим другом и доверяю тебе, и я согласен. Я думаю, нам стоит встретиться. Я бы хотел увидеть тебя вживую.  
  
Я знаю, ты живёшь в Джерси, и я вроде бы упоминал, что я тоже. В Северной части. Может, нам стоило бы найти кафе в Ньюарке, если тебе удобно? У меня не сильно много дел до Нового Года, так что дай мне знать, когда тебе будет удобнее встретиться.  
  
Спасибо за такое предложение. Думаю, это будет неплохо для нас обоих. Я уже заведомо могу использовать «друг», начиная с этого момента.  
  
С нетерпением жду место и время,  
  
давай встретимся за кофе, мне нужен кофе, дай мне больше кофе.  
_  
  
      У Фрэнка наступило непередаваемое облегчение.  
  


***

  
  
      Джерард болтает по телефону с Брайаном, когда его компьютер оповещает его о новом сообщении. Он перестаёт слушать Брайана, что бы он ни говорил про расписание, поставки и найм людей — что угодно, сейчас ему всё равно.  
  
      Фрэнкенштейн живёт в центре, в Ньюарке. Он уходит с работы в шесть в течение рабочей недели, и он предлагает среду. Он так же пишет Джерарду о кафе, что находятся по пути с работы: так он мог пойти прямиком туда.  
  
      Джерард практически подскакивает со своего стула в восторге. Это, наконец, произойдёт: он встретиться с мужчиной за виртуальной маской монстра. Он зажимает телефон между ухом и плечом и начинает печатать ответ Фрэнкенштейну.  
  
      Он слышал о двух заведениях из тех, что предложил Фрэнкенштейн, так что он выбирает то, с которым он более знаком и подтверждает возможность встретиться вечером в среду.  
  
      — Джерард? Джи? Ты слушаешь? Ты вообще здесь, Джерард? Алло? — голос Брайана отфильтровывается в мозгу Джерарда.  
  
      — Блять! Прости, Брайан, прости, я не обратил внимания. Я здесь, да. Я уже слушаю. Извини.  
  
      — Джерард, это вообще-то важно, — говорит Брайан, и Джерард узнаёт его раздражающийся тон, даже несмотря на то, что Брайан пытается его скрыть. — Это твой магазин, ты должен быть заинтересован.  
  
      — Я доверяю тебе, — искренне отвечает Джерард. — Делай то, что думаешь лучше. Мне нужно идти, хорошо? Люблю, пока!  
  
      Он набирает номер Майки сразу же, как заканчивает разговор с Брайаном.  
  
      — Майкс! У меня свидание.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Я имею в виду, это не совсем свидание. Помнишь того парня, про которого я говорил, которого я нашёл онлайн? Он предложил встретиться. Он живёт в Джерси! Он мог быть моим соседом всю жизнь!  
  
      — У тебя свидание с каким-то неизвестным парнем, которого ты откопал в интернете? — безэмоционально спрашивает Майки.  
  
      — Это и не свидание почти. Я имею в виду, у нас у обоих есть парни. Мы просто собираемся встретиться, поговорить и всё такое. Я, наконец, встречусь с ним, Майки!  
  
      — Что насчёт Брайана?  
  
      — А что с ним? — спрашивает Джерард, не видя смысла в вопросе.  
  
      — Он знает, что ты встречаешься с этим парнем?  
  
_Оу._  
  
      — Нет, — нерешительно отвечает Джерард. — Но это на самом деле  _не свидание_. Мы просто друзья.  
  
      Майки издал раздражённый звук.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Ты больше не любишь Брайана.  
  
      — Майки, он мой бойфренд, и я люблю его. Заткнись, — сухо выдаёт Джерард. — Прекрати говорить, что мы должны расстаться.  
  
      — Хорошо, как хочешь. Когда у тебя свидание с этим парнем? Ты хоть знаешь его имя?  
  
      Джерард вновь расплывается в улыбке.  
  
      — Я не знаю его имени. Я зову его просто — Фрэнкенштейн. Ему нравятся ужастики, и он говорил, что его день рождения приходится на Хэллоуин. Как же круто, правда? Мы встретимся за чашечкой кофе вечером в среду.  
  
      — Круто, — бесстрастно произносит Майки. — Веселитесь. Пользуйтесь презервативами.  
  
      — Боже, Майки.  
  


***

  
  
      Фрэнк получает ещё одно сообщение прямо перед тем, как уйти на работу. Он бросает ключи и стопку книг и снова садится обратно за компьютер. Ну и что, что он опаздает на несколько минут? Сегодня суббота. По утрам в субботу всегда тухло.  
  
      Кофезависимый подтвердил и время, и место — любимое кафе Фрэнка, так что он хотя бы будет в комфортной зоне, — и спросил, как они узнают друг друга. Фрэнк ухмыльнулся.  
  
_Что ж, я не хочу предлагать ничего такого же глупого или романтичного, как красный нос, но я бы больше всего предпочёл, чтобы ты узнал меня по охапке старых книг, если я буду возвращаться с работы. И у меня есть пара перчаток с нарисованными на них костями, как у скелета. Тебе этого достаточно, чтобы меня опознать? Дай мне знать, что будет на тебе надето.  
  
Не могу дождаться встречи,  
хохо  
Ф_  
  
      Он не мог сдержать улыбки, пока шёл на работу, а Рэй безжалостно издевался над ним, когда его друг объяснил причину своего опоздания.  
  


***


	2. Chapter 2

      — Майки, пошли со мной.  
  
      — На твоё  _свидание_? Блять, нет.  
  
      — Майкиии. Майки, пожалуйста. Майки, Майки, Майки, ты мне нужен, пожалуйста.  
  
      — Ты уверен, что ты в семье  _младший_  брат? — спрашивает Алисия Майки еле слышно, потирая виски. — Сладкий, просто пойди с ним, если это заставит его замолчать.  
  
      — Ладно, зачем я тебе там сдался? — ворчит Майки.  
  
      — Моральная поддержка? — с надеждой произносит Джерард. Он не хочет признавать, что напуган до смерти, но так оно и есть. Что, если Фрэнкенштейн окажется фриком? Что, если при встрече ему не понравится Джерард? Что, если он не узнает его по красному шарфу? Что, если он вообще не придёт?  
  
      Джерард притягивает Майки ближе к себе.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, Майки, ты даже не обязан оставаться. Просто убедись, что он не собирается убить меня или ещё что, а потом сможешь пойти домой. Я сам себя свожу с ума, Майки Уэй, пожалуйста.  
  
      Майки закатывает глаза и отталкивает Джерарда.  
  
      — Да, хорошо, окей. Я пойду.  
  
      Джерард переминается с ноги на ногу, волнение пробегается по позвоночнику, когда Майки достаёт пальто из стенного шкафа и накидывает его на себя. Он должен сдержаться и не подгонять Майки. У них есть время, несмотря на то, что присутствует  _ощущение_ , будто они опаздывают.  
  
      Прогулка до кафе проходит в тишине: Джерард пытается отвлечься от страха и нервозности, да и то, что Майки здесь, рядом с ним, неплохо помогает. Когда они подходят к уютно выглядящему месту, Джерард замирает прямо перед дверью.   
  
      — Можешь заглянуть туда?  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Посмотри, там он или нет. Он сказал, что он будет в перчатках с костями и с книгами. Просто ради меня, пожалуйста. Посмотри, вдруг это какой-то старый, толстый и лысый мужик или вообще непонятно кто. Пожалуйста, — Джерард делает своё самое жалостливое лицо, слегка опуская плечи, пока Майки не трясёт головой над идиотизмом Джерарда и не соглашается заглянуть.  
  
      Он как бы невзначай проходит мимо одного из окон и заглядывает внутрь, пока Джерард скрывается в тени.  
  
      — Книги? И перчатки?  
  
      — Да. Он там?  
  
      — Я не знаю, там слишком много народу.  
  
      —  _Майки…_  
  
      — Подожди, подожди, я вижу книги.  
  
      — Ну?  
  
      — Я не знаю, кто-то стоит на проходе. Но там определённо есть стопка книг.  
  
      Джерард закусывает губу и слегка подталкивает Майки ближе к окну.  
  
      — Ты уже видишь его?  
  
      — Эм…  
  
      — Майки?  
  
      — Да...  
  
      Джерард взволнованно потирает свои руки в перчатках.  
  
      — Да? Как он выглядит? Он милый? Он клёвый, судя по сообщениям.  
  
      — Да, он клёвый.  
  
      — Какой он? Давай, чувак, скажи хоть что-нибудь уже!  
  
      — Тебе он определённо понравится. У него татуировка на шее.  
  
      — Блять, это же не Брайан, да?  
  
      — Нет… Но он…  
  
      —  _Майки…_  
  
      Майки отходит от окна и хватает Джерарда за воротник куртки.  
  
      — Ты сам, блять, посмотри.  
  
      Майки тащит его к окну и прижимает к стеклу. Джерард сразу же замечает столик с книгами и видит руки в перчатках с костями, распластавшиеся над открытыми страницами книги в твёрдом переплёте. Он молодой, насколько Джерард может распознать, худой, на нём надеты чёрный худи и белая майка со скелетом грудной клетки под ним, и да, над ключицей, под тёмно-русыми волосами виднеется татуировка. Он кажется действительно знакомым. Джерард не может понять со спины, но он определённо видел парня раньше.  
  
      Затем дверь кофейни открывается, когда кто-то выходит, и Фрэнкенштейн поворачивается на звук, и это… Это…  
  
      Это Фрэнк.  
  
      — Это Фрэнк! — восклицает он. — Это Фрэнк? Как это может быть он? О Боже, Майки, это Фрэнк. Этот клёвый-парень-из-книжного-магазина-который-меня-ненавидит. О Боже. Меня обвели вокруг пальца. Я не могу туда войти!  
  
      — Чёрт побери, Джерард, успокойся, блять, — ворчит Майки, протягивая руку и тяжело кладя её на плечо брата.  
  
      — Мы должны уйти. Уйти. Я не могу позволить ему увидеть меня. Он ненавидит меня!  
  
      — А ты его?  
  
      — Нет! Но суть не в этом. Мы должны уйти, пока он не увидел меня.  
  
      Дверь вновь открывается: в этот раз кто-то зашёл. Джерард наблюдает за тем, как Фрэнк оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть; его полные надежды глаза и уголки губ опускаются, и он нахмуривается. Моментом позже он вздыхает и снова возвращается к своей книге, наклоняясь вперёд и подпирая подбородок одной рукой, — он выглядит несчастно. Джерард смотрит на часы, он уже опоздал практически на пятнадцать минут.  
  
      Джерард неожиданно чувствует вину. Он так волновался, что Фрэнк не придёт, он знал, что Фрэнк, должно быть, вначале безумно беспокоился насчёт всей этой встречи, учитывая, как сильно он хранил свою конфеденциальность. Он не мог вот так оставить его.   
  
      Майки, кажется, заметил это в то же время, что и Джерард или, может, даже раньше. Он подталкивает Джерарда к двери.  
  
      — Может, мне снять шарф?  
  
      — Оставь. Может, он пересилит себя и будет дружелюбным, — Майки поправляет куртку Джерарда и слегка взъерошивает шарф. — Хочешь чтобы я пошёл с тобой?  
  
      — Нет, я должен пойти один. Останься здесь на случай, если он вышвырнет меня, — Джерард глубоко вздыхает. — Как я выгляжу?  
  
      Майки одаривает его одной из своих немногочисленных улыбок.  
  
      — Джи, ты хорошо выглядишь. Удачи.  
  
      Джерард кивает и направляется к двери. Он идёт прямо к кассе, чтобы заказать себе чашечку кофе, даже не смотря на Фрэнка. Он знает, что тот следит за ним. Знает, что Фрэнк заметил красный шарф и что он узнает его.  
  
      С кофе в руках Джерард поворачивается, чтобы оглядеть кафе целиком. Фрэнк пялится на него. Джерард широко улыбается и машет ему, сомневаясь, что Фрэнк сделает то же в ответ.  
  
      — Фрэнк!  
  
      — Джерард?  
  
      — Привет! — он показывает на место напротив Фрэнка. — Могу я присесть?  
  
      — Я жду кое-кого, — холодно отвечает он. — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
      Джерард продолжает стоять, пытаясь не выдать своё разочарование.  
  
      — Я живу недалеко отсюда и люблю кофе, — просто отвечает он. — Как твои дела?  
  
      — Нормально. Можешь, эм, не стоять здесь? Я жду кое-кого, — снова говорит Фрэнк.  
  
      — Хорошо, конечно, — легко говорит Джерард, присаживаясь рядом с Фрэнком, чтобы продолжить разговор. — Как твой магазин? Я хотел забежать, выбрать последние подарки на Рождество для золовки, но я не был уверен, будешь ли ты рад меня видеть.  
  
      — Я сейчас не особо рад тебя видеть, — отрезает Фрэнк. — Разве ты уже не знаешь, как там поживает мой магазин? Я уверен, ты посылаешь шпионов ко мне каждый день.  
  
      — Фрэнк, — говорит Джерард, искренне поражённый, — я никогда не хотел шпионить за тобой. Я никогда такого не сделал бы.  
  
      — Ты такой лгун.  
  
      Дверь кафе распахивается, впуская холодный свежий воздух, и Фрэнк оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть, кто вошёл. Это пара девчонок, шушукающихся меж собой на пути к кассе. Фрэнк вздыхает и оборачивается. На языке у Джерарда вертится признание и извинения.   
  
      — Не тот, кого ты ждёшь? — спрашивает он вместо этого настолько мягко, насколько это возможно.  
  
      — Нет, — бормочет Фрэнк. — Он опаздывает.  
  
      — Твой парень?  
  
      Фрэнк поднимает голову и смотрит на Джерарда.  
  
      —  _Нет_.  
  
      — Просто ты мило выглядишь, приодетый, вот я и подумал, что у тебя свидание.  
  
      Фрэнк снова вздыхает. Он выглядит настолько  _печальным,_  что его губы сжались в напряжённую линию.  
  
      — Не совсем. Я никогда раньше его не встречал, просто хотел произвести хорошее впечатление, — тихо объясняет он. — Наверно, он не придёт.  
  
      — Как ты познакомился с ним? — спрашивает Джерард. Он делает глоток кофе и вертит в руках ворсинки своего шарфа, задумываясь о том, заметил ли Фрэнк, какого он цвета.  
  
      Фрэнк краснеет, и это достойно внимания. Его щёки и уши вспыхивают красным, и он, смущаясь, опускает глаза в книгу.  
  
      — Я познакомился с ним в интернете.  
  
      Джерард ничего не может с собой поделать и ухмыляется. Он поворачивается боком на кресле так, чтобы видеть Фрэнка и опускает руки на подлокотники.  
  
      — И как ты узнаешь его? Ладно, а насколько он опаздывает?  
  
      Фрэнк смотрит на часы и бормочет:  
  
      — Около двадцати минут. Предполагалось, что он будет одет в чёрную куртку и красный шарф.  
  
      Дверь открывается, и они оба разворачиваются. Мужчина, который вошёл, конечно же, не подходит под описание Фрэнка, и тот вновь вздыхает.  
  
      — Скорее всего, он не придёт.  
  
      — Возможно, его задержали, — ободряюще отвечает Джерард. Он кивает на пустое место за столиком. — А может, тогда я могу к тебе присоединиться? А если он всё же появится, то я уйду, обещаю.  
  
      — Нет! — резко отвечает Фрэнк. — Нет, я не хочу, чтобы ты здесь сидел. Нет, я не хочу, чтобы ты приходил в мой магазин.  _Нет_ , я не хочу разговаривать с тобой.  _Нет_. Я вообще больше никогда не хочу тебя видеть. Ты что, не понимаешь слова «Нет»?  
  
      Джерард садится обратно, часто моргая. Он сначала не понял, что Фрэнк был настолько…  _расстроен_  из-за него. Он быстро вздыхает и принимает нейтральное выражение лица, не выдавая обиды. Он ненавидит прятать свои чувства, но Джерард знает, что достиг достаточного успеха в этом за все годы.  
  
      — Окей, я просто уйду.  
  
      Он встаёт и обматывает шарф вокруг шеи несколько раз, затем смотрит на Фрэнка, который смотрит на того сдержанным взглядом.  
  
      — Извини, Фрэнк. Надеюсь, твой друг придёт.  
  
      Он не оглядывается, когда выходит из кафе, даже несмотря на то, что Фрэнк выкрикивает его имя, как нерешительное извинение. Майки ждёт его снаружи, выкуривая сигарету. Он отдаёт её Джерарду, когда тот выходит.  
  
      — Прошло плохо? — говорит он больше, как утверждение, нежели как вопрос. Джерард не знает, наблюдал ли Майки за ними или нет.  
  
      — Нет, — бормочет он, выдыхая дым в небо. — Всё прошло хреново.  
  
      — Мне жаль, — говорит Майки, и его голос несвойственно искренний. — Пойдём домой, Джи.  
  


***

  
  
      Фрэнк не упустил вспышку обиды на лице Джерарда перед тем, как он взял себя в руки. Он чувствует себя относительно виноватым из-за того, что Джерард в последнее время был в какой-то мере дружелюбен к нему. В большой мере, если уж по-честному.  
  
      Он утыкается в книгу после того, как Джерард уходит, но не может сконцентрироваться на написанном. Несколькими минутами позже он ощущает холодок и смотрит через плечо, но это лишь кто-то выходит из кофейни.  
  
      Фрэнк ждёт ещё час перед тем, как окончательно сдаться и уйти домой.  
  
      Джефы снова нет, поэтому-то Фрэнк и выбрал этот вечер для встречи. Фрэнк садится за стол, чувствуя себя крайне несчастным. Он надеется, что Зависимый ни взглянул на него, а затем сразу же ушёл, не сказав ни слова. Зависимый казался слишком искренним, слишком дружелюбным, чтобы это оказалось правдой, и, кроме того, Фрэнк раньше пришёл в кафе и не видел никого в красном шарфе, кроме Джерарда грёбанного Уэя.  
  
      Он начинает печатать сообщение.  
  


***

  
  
_Кофезависимый,  
Сегодня_

_вечером я ждал тебя. Я не буду врать, говоря, что я не расстроился, не увидев тебя, потому что я действительно хотел, чтобы мы встретились. Я надеюсь, что это всего лишь недоразумение. Ты до сих пор мой самый близкий друг, и я всё ещё хочу доверять тебе. Ты не кажешься одним… Из тех, кто не приходит.  
Вместо тебя, заходящего и садящегося рядом, мой соперник, мужчина, с которым я чуть ли не подрался на той вечеринке, и попытался заговорить со мной. Я взбесился на него, даже не помню из-за чего. Думаю, я больше расстроился из-за того, что тебя там не было. Я слишком остро среагировал, и это не принесло ничего хорошего для нас обоих, и сейчас я чувствую себя паршиво. Я вёл себя с ним, как засранец, но он не заслуживал этого.  
Извини. Если у тебя были задние мысли насчёт нашей встречи, пожалуйста, скажи мне. Я обещаю, я пойму. Наша дружба значит очень многое для меня, особенно в последние недели. Я всегда ценю её.  
\- Фрэнкенштейн  
_  
  
      Сердце Джерарда слегка ёкает, когда он читает сообщение Фрэнка следующим утром. Время говорит о том, что оно был отослано прошлой ночью, скорее всего сразу же после того, как Фрэнк вернулся домой после кафе. Джерард задумывается, сколько же Фрэнку пришлось ждать мужчины, который никогда не собирался приходить.  
  
      Он всё никак не может заставить себя ответить на сообщение Фрэнка. Он не знает, что написать. Часть его хочет признаться, но это разрушит эту дружбу сквозь интернет так же, как и любой шанс дружбы с Фрэнком в реальности.  
  
      Он оставляет окно сообщения открытым на экране компьютера, как напоминание, и пытается прожить день, не слишком отвлекаясь на это. Джерард впервые за несколько недель уходит в работу с головой, удивляя Майки и заставляя Брайана что-то подозревать.  
  
      Но, тем не менее, Брайан признателен. Он таскает Джерарда по пустому зданию, показывая рабочих, устанавливающих полки, погрузочную платформу для новых доставок, образцы ткани для всех обивок и ковров, — всё. Джерард не осознавал, как много он пропускал.  
  
      В конце концов, Брайан поднимается с Джерардом на верхний этаж, где офисы уже закончены и отделаны. В них ещё никто не работает, но у Брайана уже есть свой кабинет с именной табличкой и полностью укомплектованным столом, туда-то он и заводит Джерарда.  
  
      Джерард падает в кресло, и, вместо того, чтобы сидеть за столом, Брайан выкатывает ещё одно и садится рядом.  
  
      — Что происходит? — спрашивает он. — Я работаю на тебя вот уже почти что год, встречаюсь едва ли не столько же и могу точно сказать, что что-то не так.  
  
      Джерард вздыхает.  
  
      — Я просто чувствую себя паршиво за то, что не интересуюсь нашим делом, — пытается он, но Брайан не ведётся. Он одаривает Джерарда суровым взглядом. — Я идиот. Ничего необычного.  
  
      Брайан выглядит скептически, но выкидывает мысль из головы.  
  
      — Если уж ты уверен.  
  
      — Мне просто нужно преодолеть самого себя, — говорит Джерард. Он машет рукой, будто бы отвлекая Брайана. — Всё по плану? Кроме полок, я имею в виду.  
  
      Брайан наклоняется и берёт папку со стола. Когда он открывает её, Джерарду на глаза попадается календарь с цветной маркировкой и с огромным листом рядом, напечатанным мелким шрифтом. По крайней мере, Брайан следит за всем этим.  
  


***

  
  
      На сообщение нет ответа, когда Фрэнк уходит на работу, и он пытается не думать о том, что это могло бы означать. Как обычно Рэй ждёт его возле магазина, чтобы он открыл двери. Он забирает книги из рук Фрэнка и идёт раскладывать их по своим полкам, а затем поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на друга вновь.  
  
      — Что произошло с этим парнем? Всё прошло хреново?  
  
      — Что, так очевидно? — спрашивает Фрэнк, грустно улыбаясь. — Да, всё прошло хреново. Он не пришёл.  
  
      — Он кинул тебя?  
  
      Фрэнк машет рукой в непонятном жесте, что, конечно же, ничего не объясняет.  
  
      — Нет! Ну… Да заткнись ты! — он садится за стол и утыкается в компьютер. Рэй подходит к нему.  
  
      — Сколько ты его ждал? — сочувствующе спрашивает он.  
  
      — Блядский час и ещё половину, — бормочет Фрэнк. — Он не пришёл. Но знаешь, кто появился вместо него?  
  
      — Кто?  
  
      — Знаешь этого парня, Джерарда, из Книг Уэя? Он, вроде как, владелец или что-то вроде. Он к нам однажды заходил со своим братом.  
  
      — Он был там? — с недоверием спрашивает Рэй.  
  
      — Ага, он такой: «Я живу неподалёку и люблю кофе, поэтому вот я здесь!», а потом этот мудак сел рядом со мной! Выглядело так, будто он активно пытался испортить моё свидание, — объясняет Фрэнк, излишне сильно ударяя по клавишам.  
  
      — Помнится мне, ты говорил, что это не свидание.  
  
      — Ну, я имел в виду… Джефы не было дома, и, в любом случае, это не было свиданием, поэтому заткнись, прежде чем ты ещё что-нибудь не ляпнул.  
  
      — Но он подставил тебя, поэтому это не слишком меняет дело, — замечает Рэй.  
  
      — Он не подставлял меня! — кричит Фрэнк. — Скорее всего его просто… Задержали.   
  
      — Задержали? Что-нибудь наподобие пробки на полтора часа?  
  
      Фрэнк игнорирует скептицизм Рэя и кивает.  
  
      — Да, может, он остался помочь на работе, а затем попал в пробку, а у него нет моего номера, поэтому он не смог позвонить.  
  
      Рэй тоже кидает, смягчаясь над предположением.  
  
      — Знаешь, я слышал, что вчера было какое-то происшествие в центре вечером, может, он попал в него?  
  
      Фрэнк вздыхает.  
  
      — Что, если он попал в аварию?! Он же не ответил на моё сообщение. О, о, Боже, он сейчас скорее всего в больнице.  
  
      Никто из них не поворачивается, когда открывается дверь — магазин не должен быть открыт следующие полчаса. Боб входит, держа в руках газету и картонную каробку, которую он ставит прямо на стол, рядом с локтём Фрэнка.  
  
      — Что происходит? — спрашивает он, внимая немой кошмар на лице Рэя с открытым лицом.  
  
      — У него же нет компьютера в больнице!  
  
      — Что, если он сломал себе руки? — спрашивает Фрэнк, — Он даже не сможет печатать без одной!  
  
  
      — Кто сломал руки? — спрашивает Боб.  
  
      — Онлайн-друг Фрэнка, — с готовностью отвечает Рэй.  
  
      — Он не пришёл?  
  
      — Заткнись! — кричит Фрэнк. — Он не подставлял меня. Он мог оказаться среди участников этого случая вчера вечером со всеми этими пожарными машинами, скорыми и…  
  
      — А сейчас он в больнице и даже не может напечатать Фрэнку сообщение, чтобы сообщить ему, что произошло! — резко заканчивает Рэй.  
  
      Боб недоверчиво качает головой и открывает газету. Фрэнк видит, как глаза Боба расширяются, а затем он говорит:  
  
      — Фрэнки, я не думаю, что он был участником.  
  
      — Что? — спрашивает Рэй. Фрэнк уже боится знать правду.  
  
      Боб разворачивает газету. Там напечатана огромная чёрно-белая фотография мужчины, одетого во всё чёрное, которого уводят полицейские. Вокруг его запястий — наручники, а его лицо практически полностью затемнено одной из вытянутых рук полицейского. Челюсть Фрэнка отпадает.  
  
      — Подозреваемый по делу серии убийств пойман, — читает Боб вслух жирно-написанный заголовок. — Здесь говорится, что они нашли его, пытающимся взломать одну из квартир прямо на улице, где это самое кафе, где вы условились встретиться!  
  
      — Ты мог быть убит! — взвизгивает Рэй.  
  
      — Что? Нет! Не пойдёт чувак, мой парень  _не может быть_  серийным убийцей, — настойчиво говорит Фрэнк, но на самом деле он не уверен. Он забирает газету у Боба и начинает проглядывать статью.  
  
      — Клянусь, это он, Фрэнк, — мрачно говорит Боб. — Должно быть, ты чувствуешь себя счастливчиком. Он мог последовать за тобой до дома и убить тебя во сне или ещё чего.  
  
      — Господи, это ужасно, — бормочет Фрэнк. В статье нет никаких особых упоминаний, но, черт возьми, он был пойман  _действительно_ близко к кафе.  
  
      — Я за Боба, чувак, — добавляет Рэй. — Этот парень мог вроде как похитить тебя или, блять, изнасиловать, или ещё что.  
  
      — Заткнитесь, ребята, это не мог быть он. Просто не мог! Он не может быть сумасшедшим убийцей. Я бы знал.  
  
      — Но ты  _не_  знаешь, — говорит Рэй, и Боб кивает, соглашаясь с ним.  
  
      — Господи Боже, — Фрэнк вздыхает. Он проталкивается мимо них и переворачивает табличку на двери с «Закрыто» на «Открыто». — Просто принимайтесь за работу.  
  


***

  
  
      К сожалению, ответа от Кофезависимого всё ещё нет, когда Фрэнк приходит с работы. Он обнаруживает Джефу, лежащего на диване и смотрящего телевизор, и падает рядом с ним, зарываясь под его руку для объятий.  
  
      — Тяжёлый день? — спрашивает Джефа.  
  
      — Скорее странный, — отвечает Фрэнк. — Что смотришь?  
  
      — Ничего, — говорит он. — Так, щёлкаю каналы, — он переключил канал, демонстрируя сказанное, и, наконец, остановился на кулинарном шоу. — Хочешь есть?  
  
      — Не совсем, — Фрэнк потёрся о мягкую футболку Джефы. — Думаю, я просто пойду спать.  
  
      Джефа берёт Фрэнка за плечо и медленно проводит пальцем по его бицепсу, рядом с рукавом майки. Фрэнк ощущает тепло, однако это маленькое поддразнивание всё же заставляет его вздрогнуть, как и всегда, но он, в конце концов, убирает руку Джефы и встаёт.  
  
      — Нет, я иду спать, Джеф, — говорит он.  
  
      — Так рано?  
  
      — Да. Спокойной ночи.  
  
      Уже на полпути к двери спальни он слышит тихое «Спокойной ночи, детка».  
  


***

  
  
      Неприятное чувство не покидает его и на работе. Он смог на время забыть о Фрэнке, но вина всё ещё с ним, и всё становится ещё хуже, когда он, наконец, идёт домой. Брайан подзывает его и говорит, что занят по поводу магазина и работает допоздна, и Джерард с радостью переносит их ужин на другой вечер.  
  
      — Ты уверен, что ты в порядке? — спрашивает Брайан. Джерард слышит отдалённые голоса и знает, что Брайан хочет бросить трубку и разобраться с чем бы то ни было, поэтому он продолжает успокаивать его, пока он не сдаётся и не прощается.   
  
      В пустой квартире Джерард не мог думать ни о ком, кроме Фрэнка. Он заваливается на диван вместе с ноутбуком, водружённом на взбитую подушку перед ним, и пялится на сообщение Фрэнка, которое всё ещё открыто.  
  
      Ему нужно ответить. Прошло уже более полутора дней, и Фрэнк заслуживал объяснения. Джерард и не представляет, что может написать.  
  
 _Фрэнкенштейн,  
Я даже не могу сформулировать, как паршиво я себя чувствую по поводу того вечера. В этом нет твоей вины, я гарантирую. Я прошу прощения, что расстроил тебя, и у меня нет никаких объяснений. Я никогда не хотел обидеть тебя, но так вышло, и даже не отрицай этого. Я прошу прощения.  
Прошу прощения за то, что ты столкнулся с кем-то, с кем не хотел видеться. Я чувствую себя дерьмово и из-за того, что ты попал в эту ситуацию. Я очень надеюсь, что вы не сильно поссорились, я знаю, что это моя вина. Я уверен, этот парень простит тебя.  
Я ценю нашу дружбу больше других, и я действительно надеюсь, что ты простишь меня._  
  
      Джерард вздыхает. Это звучит слишком сопливо, скорее как сообщение от извиняющегося возлюбленного, а не... Кем бы он ни был Фрэнку. Он сохраняет сообщение. Он всё ещё не может решиться отправить его, но больно вот так заставлять его ждать.  
  
      Он встаёт, чтобы разогреть китайской еды на обед, и когда возвращается на диван, сохранённое сообщение смотрит на него с экрана, будто насмехаясь. Ему нужно отправить его сегодня. Фрэнк заслуживает, по крайней мере, ответа. Но не обязательно сейчас. Он вздыхает и устраивается за просмотром фильма, стараясь не отвлекаться на свой компьютер.  
  


***

  
  
      Сообщение приходит в четыре утра, Фрэнк видит его, когда проверяет почту перед уходом на работу. Сердце подскакивает к горлу. Парень не серийный убийца, он не ранен и не в больнице, он просто... Фрэнк с облегчением выдыхает и перечитывает сообщение. Он вообще ничего не объяснил.  
  
      Но он извинился, и это главное. Фрэнк цепляется за это, вместо неожиданной бури злости и смятения. Фрэнк не знает, как ответить на сообщение. С одной стороны он хочет попросить прощения, но знает, что это не поможет всё исправить неуверенным извинением. Но он не хочет сидеть и раздумывать над тем, что ему стоит ответить. Фрэнк берёт книгу и направляется на работу.  
  
      Это довольно ленивое утро, поэтому Фрэнк усаживается за столом с открытой перед ним книгой на кассе и игнорирует попытки Рэя заговорить.  
  
      Боб, наконец, подходит к нему и забирает книгу прямо из рук.  
  
      — Фрэнк, время обеда. Мы уходим.  
  
      — Я взял с собой...  
  
      — Нет, а даже если и да, то это не так вкусно, как Делийская кухня недалеко отсюда, — вставляет Рэй. Он уже стоит около двери, уже обернув шарф вокруг шеи. Из-за этого его прическа ещё сильнее пушится.  
  
      — Сколько сейчас времени? — лавирует Фрэнк.  
  
      — Сейчас полдень, а у нас не было никого с самого утра, поэтому заткнись. Ты выглядишь дерьмово, мы собираемся вытащить тебя, — сказал Боб своим безапелляционным тоном.  
  
      Фрэнк побеждённо вздыхает и выходит из-за стол. Рэй учтиво протягивает ему шарф и пальто.  
  


***

  
  
      Джерард тащится за Брайаном и наблюдает, как он созерцает всё вокруг. Он чувствует себя абсолютно бесполезным особенно в свете продуктивности Брайана, но он не может сидеть дома и ждать ответа от Фрэнка, который, дай Бог, примет его извинение. Он лишь хочет, чтобы Фрэнк перестал ненавидеть его лишь за то, кем он был. Это дерьмово и не честно.  
  
      — Джи, ты в порядке? — спрашивает Брайан, отводя его в сторону.  
  
      — Да, конечно, — на автомате отвечает Джерард.  
  
      — Ты как будто не здесь. Ты уверен, что не хочешь рассказать мне, что случилось?  
  
      Джерард опускает глаза. Носки ботинок Брайана почти что соприкасаются с его собственными. Он продвигает ботинки вперёд и чуть толкает Брайана, ощущая себя безумно виноватым.  
  
      — Всё в порядке, ничего не случилось.  
  
      — Хорошо. Пойдём, я покажу тебе кафе. Они только что получили кофе-машины с утра, теперь остались только салфетницы.  
  
       Джерард снова поднимает глаза и одаривает Брайана улыбкой.  
  
      — Они уже работают?  
  
      День течёт медленно, поэтому Фрэнк остаётся в кладовой вместе с Бобом, распаковывая коробки и составляя списки инвентаризации. У Боба тихо играет музыка, но он всё равно молчит, и Фрэнк не может долго этого терпеть.  
  
      — Знаешь, тот парень, с которым я хотел встретиться...  
  
      — Тот, который тебя подставил? — отвлечённо спрашивает Боб.  
  
      — Иди нахрен. Ну да, он.  
  
      — Что с ним?  
  
      — Он извинился.  
  
      — За то, что не пришёл?  
  
      — Да. Я не знаю, что и думать. Он ничего по сути не объяснил, но извинился... Я думаю, это хороший знак, да?  
  
      — Думаю, да.  
  
      — От тебя никакой помощи. Это только расстраивает, знаешь? Потому что я хочу простить его, но в то же время я в какой-то мере взбешён...  
  
      — И обижен, — добавляет Боб.  
  
      — Ага, — говорит Фрэнк, вздыхая, — мне просто нужно преодолеть себя, и все будет в порядке.  
  
      — Точно.  
  
      — Чувак, ты просто дерьмово ведёшь разговоры, знаешь об этом? — Фрэнк насупливается и суёт Бобу в руки тяжёлую   
коробку.  
  
      — Прости. Это определённо привычка, и её сложно изменить.  
  
      — Так, когда ты собираешься рассказать мне про Брайана? — спрашивает Фрэнка, выпрямляясь и упирая руки в бока.  
Боб замирает на месте.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Чувак, ты ходил с ним в школу, ты знаешь все его мысли, как работает его мозг. Каков его план?  
  
      — Оу, ну…  
  
      — Подожди, о чём ты думаешь, я спрашиваю? — быстро перебивает его Фрэнк.  
  
      — Не твоего ума дело, — раздражённо отвечает Боб.  
  
      — И что это должно означать? Брайан — это дело, да и кроме того, ещё и  _моё_. Так что, колись.  
  
      — Он не просто дело.  
  
      Фрэнк открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но неожиданно не может придумать ни слова. На секунду он буквально захлёбывается словами, так и рвущимися наружу:  
  
      — Подожди, подожди, подожди. Брайан…  
  
      — Он был моим  _соседом по комнате_ , — ворчит Боб. Но Фрэнк — один из тех людей, что не боятся этого ворчания, так что он продолжает.  
  
      — Он был твоим пар…  
  
      — Не говори это вслух! Господи Иисусе.  
  
      Фрэнк взвизгивает и подскакивает к Бобу, чтобы обнять его за шею руками.  
  
      — А я и не знал!  
  
      — Заткнись. О Боже. Это было так давно, — стонет Боб, отцепляя пальцы Фрэнка от своей футболки.  
  
      — А теперь он работает на Джерарда Уэя, а ты на меня.  
  
      — Ага. Думаю, он получил эту работу, пока был в Нью-Йорке, а я тем временем находился в Чикаго. Мы не могли встречаться на расстоянии, у нас просто не получалось, поэтому так и вышло.  
  
      — Так вы пошли по разным дорожкам, и теперь ты тут. Это же, вроде как,  _судьба_.  
  
      — Ты не веришь в судьбу.  
  
      — Зато ты мог бы поверить.  
  
      — Ты же знаешь, что это не так.  
  
      — На самом деле, я о тебе кучи всего не знаю, — говорит Фрэнк с шуточной грустью в голосе. Он ещё сильнее виснет на шее у Боба. — А ведь если подумать — я считаю тебя другом. Я тебе все свои секреты доверяю, а ты со мной вот так, значит?  
  
      — Эй, я только что рассказал тебе дохрена важный секрет. Так что заткнись нахуй.  
  
      Боб, наконец, находит в себе силы оторвать от себя Фрэнка, который падает на пол прямо задницей, хихикая.  
  


***

  
  
      Фрэнк не отвечает на извинения КофеЗависимого. Он не хочет думать об этом ещё больше. Его друг по переписке извинился, и сейчас, к счастью, они могут замять всю эту неловкую ситуацию. И он начинает новую переписку.  
  
 _У моего конкурента есть парень, назовём его Брэд, который также работает с ним. А у меня есть друг, который работает со мной, назовём его Робом. Роб и Брэд встречались, когда ещё учились в колледже, хотя раньше Роб и пытался прикрыться тем, что они были «соседями по комнате», пока я не услышал полную версию истории. И теперь Роб с Брэдом так же, как и мы с моим конкурентом настроены друг против друга. Я сказал ему, что это судьба пытается свести их вместе. Только вот Брэд в настоящее время встречается с моим врагом, так что, может, я и не прав.  
  
Ещё смешнее эту ситуацию могло бы сделать то, что я встречался бы с Робом. Это бы уже окончательно походило на древнегреческую трагедию или что-нибудь в этом роде.  
  
Спасибо тебе за прошлое письмо. Давай просто опустим это. Друзья? :)_  
  


***

  
  
      В день, когда открывается  _Книги и Кафе Уэя_ , Фрэнк опаздывает на работу. Из-за пробок. Из-за тупой кучи людей, которые пытаются попасть на бетонированную стоянку, чтобы успеть на грандиозное открытие, отчего через улицу попросту не пройти.  
  
      — Я даже пешком шёл до работы, а всё равно опоздал из-за пробок, — жалуется он Рэю, когда они заходят в магазин, и начинает включать свет. Он не признаётся, что на самом деле стоял напротив новоиспечённого магазина, прижав книгу к груди, замерев на месте, и с ужасом глядел на толпу.  
  
      — Это всего лишь грандиозное открытие, Фрэнк, все успокоятся. Для людей это просто большая новая штука, — успокаивающе отвечает Рэй.  
  
      — Они, блять, не заберут наших покупателей.  
  
      — Ты чертовски прав.  
  
      — Бизнес процветает. И за прошедший месяц у нас неплохие продажи.  
  
      — Точно.  
  
      — Мы справимся с этим.  
  
      — Определённо.  
  
      — Где Боб? В это время он обычно уже здесь.  
  
      Рэй пожимает плечами.  
  
      — Может, как и ты, попал в пробку, — Фрэнк кивает, и они начинают устраиваться для предстоящего рабочего дня.  
  
      Боб приходит, опоздав на два с половиной часа, проклиная пробки. Рэй скептически смотрит на него, но принимает его оправдания. Фрэнк оттаскивает его в сторону.  
  
      — Да нахуй пробки, где ты, блять, был? — не то чтобы у них всё утро были покупатели, но это просто дело принципа.  
  
      — Я пошёл в этот магазин, — шепчет Боб. Фрэнк моментально оживляется и жестом показывает Бобу продолжать. — Он чертовски огромный, Фрэнк. У них есть, ну…  _всё_.  
  
      — Всё, что ты имеешь в виду — всё? У нас есть редкие книги, даже из классической литературы. Всё будет в порядке.  
  
      — Чувак, у них там целый отдел классики размером с этот магазин. И специальный отдел с редкими книгами у них тоже есть. Парень, с которым я говорил, сказал, что он ещё не полностью заполнен, но они занимаются особыми заказами и вся хуйня.  
  
      — Как и мы, — слабо настаивает Фрэнк.  
  
      — Фрэнки… — медленно произносит Боб. — Он выглядит действительно неплохо. И я знаю Брайана, ладно? Он хорошо ведёт дела, заставляя всех ходить по струнке, — он глубоко вздыхает и внимательно осматривается. — Кстати, сколько человек уже зашло?  
  
      Фрэнк качает головой.  
  
      — Это всё только потому, что у них грандиозное открытие. Мы заполучим клиентов обратно, а бешеный восторг пропадёт.  
  
      Боб кивает и протягивает руку, ободряюще сжимая плечо Фрэнка.  
  
      — Да. Ты прав, — говорит он, но они оба знают, что это ложь.  
  


***

  
  
       _Магазинчик на углу_  не видит ни одного покупателя, и так продолжается до тех пор, пока Фрэнк не выходит и не закрывает за собой дверь. Рэй идёт вместе с ним до перекрёстка, где они видят этот супермагазин со всё ещё включёнными огнями и потоками людей, вытекающими из здания и затекающими в него же через массивные передние двери.  
  
      — Всё будет в порядке, — тихо произносит Рэй. Фрэнк делает храброе лицо и кивает, а после они расходятся.  
  
      Фрэнк с трудом поднимается по лестнице в свою квартиру, переложив книги подмышку, и кто-то едва ли не сбивает его с ног, пронёсшись на всех парах вниз, к двери.  
  
      — Джеф?  
  
      — О, чёрт, Фрэнки! — громко восклицает Джефа, наклоняясь, чтобы подобрать одну из его книг. — Извини меня за это.  
  
      — Ты уходишь?  
  
      — Да, у меня сегодня концерт, малыш. Я говорил тебе.  
  
      — О. Точно, прости, я забыл, — Фрэнк качает головой и берёт книгу у него из рук.  
  
      — Мне нужно идти, я уже опаздываю. Увидимся завтра, ладно? — он наклоняется и мимолётно целует Фрэнка в щёку, а затем разворачивается и спускается до следующей лестничной площадки.  
  
      — Джеф! — зовёт его Фрэнк.  
  
      Джефа ненадолго останавливается и поднимает на него глаза, очевидно желая побыстрее уже пойти.  
  
      — Да?  
  
      Фрэнк открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но ничего не выходит. Минуту спустя Джефа преодолевает пару ступенек по направлению к Фрэнку и спрашивает:  
  
      — С тобой всё в порядке?  
  
      — Со мной всё будет хорошо, — поспешно отвечает Фрэнк. — Иди, я не хочу, чтобы ты опоздал.  
  
      Джефа машет на прощание и заворачивает за угол. Фрэнк слушает, как он буквально вихрем проносится по оставшимся ступенькам ,а затем распахивает перед собой дверь и заходит в квартиру.  
  


***

  
  
       _Сегодня я проходил мимо входа в магазин, который может вывести меня из увлекательной игры под названием «Бизнес», и клянусь Богом, у меня едва ли не случилась паническая атака. Я не знаю, что произошло. Вот я шёл по такой знакомой улице на работу, а секундой позже уже пялился на огромные стеклянные двери и радушный баннер грандиозного открытия и у меня было ощущение, будто я не мог дышать. Там было так много людей. До этого я действительно был настроен оптимистично, но откуда ни возьмись появилась эта гигантская непобедимая штука, против которой мои мечты — ничто.  
  
      А после, вечером, я пришёл домой и почувствовал себя совершенно разбитым, а мой парень буквально выбежал за дверь, потому что у него действительно успешная карьера, а всё, что я могу делать, — так это сидеть дома и не забывать дышать. Вся моя напускная храбрость ушла, и я понятия не имею, куда или как её вернуть. Я до чёртиков напуган._  
  
      — О Боже, я попаду в ад.  
  
      — Ммм?  
  
      Джерард захлопывает свой ноутбук и делает невинное лицо к тому времени, как в дверях появляется Брайан с бутылкой яблочного игристого вина и двумя бокалами для шампанского.  
  
      — Ты что-то сказал? — спрашивает Брайан.  
  
      — Что? Я? Нет, ничего, тебе показалось.  
  
      Брайан ухмыляется и ставит всё на прикроватную тумбочку.  
  
      — Ты скрываешь что-то, — говорит он, тем временем расстёгивая рубашку, — но сейчас мне даже всё равно, потому что сегодняшний день прошёл просто великолепно.  
  
      — Ага, — отвечает Джерард и занимает себя тем, что устанавливает ноутбук на тумбочку с другой стороны кровати. Он понятия не имеет, что отражается на его лице, но он отчаянно не желает, чтобы Брайан увидел там что-то не то. Наконец, когда он чувствует, как матрац прогибается под весом Брайана, он полностью поворачивается к нему лицом.  
  
      Он протягивает Джерарду бокал газированного яблочного сидра, и на нём из одежды остались лишь одни боксёры, отчего Джерард не может не улыбнуться.  
  
      — Этой ночью мы отмечаем, — шепчет Брайан, наклоняясь, чтобы мимолётно поцеловать Джерарда.  
  
      — А завтра работаем, — завершает за него Джерард. Брайан смеётся, они чокаются бокалами, и оба отпивают немного газированного напитка. — Поздравляю, Брай.  
  
      — Это твоё место…  
  
      — Шехтер, даже не начинай на эту тему, ты ведь знаешь, что почти за всем этим стоишь ты. Я не смог бы сделать всё это без тебя. Серьёзно, поздравляю, ты этого заслуживаешь.  
  
      Брайан подползает вперёд и кладёт руку на низ живота Джерарда.  
  
      — Тогда спасибо тебе, что дал мне такой шанс.  
  
      Джерард ставит бокал, даже не смотря в сторону тумбочки, потому что неожиданно Брайан целует его, и его мыслей хватает лишь на призрачную надежду, что он не разлил липкий сидр на свой ноутбук.   
  


***

  
  
      Брайан уходит на работу удивительно рано, оставляя Джерарда в покое, чтобы тот мог спокойно позавтракать тремя чашками кофе и охапкой Lucky Charms. Он обещает Брайану, что сегодня придёт в магазин, чтобы своими глазами увидеть, что там происходит, чтобы не бездельничать в обнимку с почтовым ящиком.  
  
      Джерард сидит за кухонным столом, держа чашку кофе под подбородком, чтобы вдохнуть обжигающий бодрящий пар. Его ноутбук издевается над ним, открывая чистую страницу для ответа прямо перед ним. Он не знает, как успокоить Фрэнка, подбодрить его, не выступив против собственной компании, но он всё же знает, что не может прислать Фрэнку ничего, кроме поддержки. Он также не может сказать ничего из того, что может выдать его самого или же тот факт, что он знает, кто такой Фрэнк. Это запутанная, очень уж хитросплетённая ситуация, и она вся — его собственная ошибка.  
  
      После того, как Джерард около двадцати минут безотрывно глядит на издевательский мигающий курсор и пустой лист ответа, он отставляет пустую чашку из-под кофе и придвигает компьютер поближе.  
  
 _Ты неплохо справляешься, так что всегда вспоминай глубоко дышать. Я точно знаю, что это первая вещь, которую я забываю, когда начинаю паниковать. Ты не должен беспокоиться о грандиозных открытиях. Они должны означать нечто огромное, поэтому-то они и называются «грандиозные». Но я уверен, весь восторг вскоре пройдёт, и у тебя даже не останется причин волноваться.  
  
Из того, что я о тебе знаю, Фрэнкенштейн, ты уверенный в себе и одарённый парень. Стой на своём. Ты знаешь то, что верно. Знаешь, что тебе нужно, чтобы преодолеть это, тем более, у тебя под боком есть друзья и сотрудники, которые всегда тебе помогут.  
  
Не дай себя в обиду, засранец. Ты делал это всю свою жизнь, ты знаешь, как._  
  
      Джерард нажимает «Отправить» перед тем, как ещё раз подумать над написанным и разубедить себя отправлять его. У него появляется ужасное, тошнотворное чувство, что магазинчик Фрэнка в любом случае обречён, но бизнес есть бизнес, и уже сейчас он ничего не может с этим поделать. Как минимум, Фрэнк может опуститься до рукоприкладства.   
  
***  
  
      Первоначальный ажиотаж вокруг грандиозного открытия  _Книг Уэя_  поутих, но Фрэнк всё равно чувствует убыль в продажах. Не то чтобы раньше у них было много покупателей, но теперь уже даже  _один человек_  за день — радость. Фрэк сидит, скрестив ноги, на столе. Рэй уютно устроился в другой стороне комнаты в мягком кресле, удручённо уставившись на него. Музыка Боба просачивается сквозь дверь кладовой, потому что он даже не удосужился надеть наушники.  
  
      Звоночек над дверью бодро звенит, и Фрэнк едва ли не падает со стола, поторопившись принять профессиональный вид. В конце концов, он ударяется бедром о ручку одного из ящиков и пытается сдержать стон, полный боли.  
  
      — Боже, здесь действительно мертво, — говорит Джефа. Фрэнк вздыхает.  
  
      — Не думаю, что ты хочешь купить что-нибудь, — отвечает он.  
  
      — Нет, — Рэй начинает подниматься, но Джефа лишь хлопает рукой, и он снова садится на своём место. — Но я тут подумал кое о чём. Фрэнк, это хороший магазин, он был тут с… да вот уже десятки лет, не знаю, когда он открылся? Да не важно. Определённо долго, вот в чём смысл, и он пережил всё это время, да? А теперь тебе лишь нужно напомнить людям об этом.  
  
      Фрэнк потирает больное бедро и вниматльно смотрит прямо на него.  
  
      — О чём ты, чёрт возьми, говоришь?  
  
      — Думаю, тебе нужно устроить своего рода протест. Вроде бойкота магазина или что-нибудь в этом роде. Я мог бы достать группу, и мы могли бы привлечь хоть какую-то публику. Снова сделать это место это место известным, понимаешь меня? Напомнить людям, что ты всё ещё здесь.  
  
      Джефа действительно весь в предвкушении, да и его идея действительно неплоха. Фрэнк склоняет голову набок, размышляя.  
  
      — Нечто вроде пикета или что?  
  
      — Да! Я работаю с несколькими девушками, и они могли бы сделать для этого постеры, напечатать их действительно дёшево, и, если я заинтересую правильную группу, мы даже могли бы заполучить статью в газете. Что думаешь?  
  
      — Фрэнк, — говорит Рэй, снова поднимаясь с места. — Это действительно неплохо. Это может помочь.  
  
      — Да, — спустя минуту соглашается Фрэнк. — Давайте займёмся этим.  
  


***

  
  
      У Джефы уходит два дня, чтобы ангажировать местную группу на возможно нелегальное выступление, а тем временем Фрэнк, Рэй и Боб обклеивают несколько кварталов в разных направлениях и раздают листовки с рекламой и магазина, и группы.  
  
      В день протеста новостная команда в действительности вскоре показывается, и Фрэнк становится уже куда более оптимистичным. В небольшой толпе он видит несколько постоянных покупателей, парочку студентов университета и одного коллекционера редких книг, и он на пару минут смешивается с толпой, благодаря их всех за то, что они пришли.  
  
      На кустарной сцене навалено несколько комбиков и гитар, и Фрэнк переступает через витки проводов, чтобы взять микрофон.  
  
      — Хэй, я Фрэнк, и я владелец  _Магазинчика на углу._  Я просто хотел сказать спасибо вам, ребята, за то, что поддерживаете нас, и мы не сдадимся без боя, потому что мы верны вам так, как никогда не будут верны супермагазины, вроде  _Книг Уэя_. Так что, продолжайте приходить к нам и читать книги. Расскажите своим друзьям, что если они хотят чего-то настоящего, то им стоит прийти к нам. Не переставайте верить в нас, потому что мы всё ещё верим в вас. Мы появились здесь первыми, и мы, блять, не уйдём!  
  
      Толпа довольно-таки увлечена речью, но Фрэнк знает, что не сможет привлекать их внимание хотя бы чуть дольше. Он поворачивается и машет рукой в сторону группы.  
  
      — Ладно, в любом случае, это First Goodbye, и они готовы отыграть для вас удивительный концерт. Спасибо!  
  
      В конце своей речи Фрэнк срывается на крик и подтаскивает микрофон вокалисту, уходя со сцены, а затем начинается первая песня. Фрэнк стоит в стороне, наблюдая за группой и за толпой, пока к нему не подходит Боб.  
  
      — Думаешь, Брайан знает, что ты здесь?  
  
      — Я знаю, что да, — с грустной миной отвечает Боб.  
  
      — Каково это? Странно бороться с ним? — Фрэнк не может не спросить.  
  
      — Фрэнки, — серьёзно говорит Боб, — я работаю на тебя. Мне нравится твой книжный магазин, и я верю в него. И мне не важно, на чьей стороне Брайан, потому что я борюсь за тебя.  
  
      Фрэнк обхватывает руками шею Боба и крепко сжимает его в объятьях.  
  
      — Я так рад, что я нанял тебя, — с жаром шепчет он.  
  
      Боб целует его в висок и высвобождает себя из рук Фрэнка, чтобы снова смешаться с толпой. Джефа подскакивает к нему минутой позже.  
  
      — Ты отлично справился! Парни из новостной команды записали тебя, они сказали, что покажут полную историю сегодня ночью.  
  
      Фрэнк широко улыбается.  
  
      — Круто. Спасибо тебе за это, Джеф, думаю, это действительно поможет, и я бы не смог сделать это без тебя.  
  
      Джефа обнимает Фрэнк за плечо одной рукой.  
  
      — Не мог позволить тебе тонуть одному, Фрэнки.  
  
      Несколько мгновений они слушают музыку.  
  
      — А они неплохи, — мурлычет Фрэнк.  
  
      Джефа сжимает его плечо.  
  
      — Я знал, что они тебе понравятся.   
  


***

  
  
      — Музыка-то ладно, но теперь это уже просто пикет, — говорит Брайан с раздражённым вздохом. Джерард вручает ему картонный стаканчик с кофе из кафе, что теперь находится внизу. — В смысле, не думаю, что они больно уж преуспеют, призывая людей к бойкоту магазина, но, Боже, это раздражает.  
  
      Джерард лишь пожимает плечами и подходит, чтобы выглянуть из окна. Посреди толпы он замечает макушку Фрэнка. Он отводит взгляд.  
  
      — Как ты и сказал, — отвечает он, отворачиваясь от окна, — по крайней мере, музыка была приличной.  
  
      — Джи, я видел там команду выпуска новостей.  
  
      Джерард отпивает собственный кофе.  
  
      — Ты волнуешься?  
  
      На секунду Брайан замолкает. Прежде чем ответить он пару раз обходит комнату.  
  
      — Я не могу выиграть, даже у Брайара. Я просто не люблю, когда на меня вешают ярлык плохого парня, тем более из-за этого они получат дополнительные голоса из жалости.  
  
      Джерард ещё раз бросает взгляд в сторону окна.  
  
      — Ага...  
  
      — Всё это уляжется, — уверенно говорит Брайан. — Он не может вывести нас из бизнеса. Худшее, что может случиться, так это если оба магазина останутся открыты.  
  
      Джерард же думает, что это наилучший возможный сюжет, но Брайан — бизнесмен, и он знает лучше. Он вздыхает. Теперь это вышло из-под его контроля.  
  


***

  
  
      Пикет приносит им быстрый поток покупателей на несколько дней. Пятый канал, как и обещали, пустил в эфир историю, показав Фрэнка и его магазин в слишком уж раздражающе-жертвенном свете, но в этом случае Фрэнк ценит всю помощь, которую только может получить. Или даже удалось заполучить комментарий Джерарда Уэя.  
  
      — Это просто бизнес, а не личное дело, — спокойно говорит Джерард. — Это не по мне, если  _Магазинчик на углу_  выйдет из бизнеса. Я не ставлю это как цель. Это всё зависит только от покупателей. У нас просто есть куда больше, что им предложить.  
  
      — Ага, и ты тоже иди нахуй, — бормочет Фрэнк в ответ телевизору.  
  
      Продажи начинают сокращаться, и в этот раз это, скорее, быстрый упадок, нежели медленный спад. Фрэнк не уверен, как долго он сможет остаться на плаву, если всё продолжится в том же духе.  
  


***

  
  
      — Думаю, мне придётся закрываться, — тихо говорит Фрэнк. Они вместе с Бобом и Рэем сидят в баре, и Фрэнк уже на прямом пути к тому, чтобы напиться, да и у Рэя дела обстоят не лучше.  
  
      — Мы пытались, Фрэнки, — сочувственно отвечает Боб. — Мы действительно пытались. Нет ничего постыдного в том, чтобы выйти из игры.  
  
      — Да, но...  
  
      — Это магазин твоего отца, — завершает Рэй. Он знающе кивает и едва ли не падает с высокого стула. — Я понял.   
  
      — Я совершенно провалился, — ноет Фрэнк. — Они оставили его мне, отец и дед, потому что они доверяли мне, а я  _полностью_  облажался.  
  
      — Чувак, у них супермагазин под боком не открывался, — вставляет Боб.  
  
      — Ага, это не в наших силах! — соглашается Рэй.  
  
      — Я лишь... Я хотел, чтобы он был восхитительным, понимаешь? Но потом я пришёл и всё разрушил, — Фрэнк осушает свою бутылку и с громким стуком ставит её на барную стойку.  
  
      — Фрэнк, это не твоя вина, — серьёзно говорит Боб. — Не твоя. Мы сделали всё, что могли.  
  
      — Ага, что ж. В любом случае, это ничего не меняет. Мне нужно закрываться.  
  
      Рэй поднимает бутылку пива для тоста, и Боб следует его примеру. Фрэнк поднимает свою, даже несмотря на то, что она уныло пустая.  
  
      — За  _Магазинчик на углу_ , — говорит Рэй. — Лучший книжный магазин в городе.  
  
      — С лучшими владельцами во всём городе, — добавляет Боб.  
  
      — С лучшим рабочим в городе, — завершает Фрэнк. — Парни, я вас люблю! Вы знаете об этом, да? Вы лучшее, о чём я только мог мечтать.  
  
      Боб с Рэем вместе хлопают его по плечу и допивают оставшееся пиво.  
  


***

  
  
      Рэй помогает Фрэнку вычистить кладовку, когда случайно проговаривается, что Боб согласился работать к  _Книгах Уэя._  
  
      — Он что? — восклицает Фрэнк, тут же останавливаясь с коробкой в руках.  
  
      — Эм...  
  
      Фрэнк ставит коробку на пол.  
  
      — Рэй.  
  
      — Брайан предложил ему работу, и он согласился. Он живёт один, ему как-то нужно платить по счетам, — бормочет Рэй.  
  
      — Он был одержим редкими книгами, и у него есть высшее образование, — говорит Фрэнк, — и там всем заправляет его бывший парень. Конечно же, он предложил ему это чёртово место.  
  
      Рэй не отвечает. Фрэнку нужна лишь минута, чтобы всё понять.  
  
      — Ты тоже принял его предложение?  
  
      — Нет. Фрэнки, нет, конечно, я не принял, — тут же говорит Рэй.  
  
      — Но Брайан ведь предложил тебе работу.  
  
      — Ага.  
  
      Фрэнк вздыхает и садится на пол рядом с коробкой, отвлечённо проводя кончиками пальцев по её краю.  
  
      — Ты должен был принять его предложение, Рэй.  
  
      — Я не мог так с тобой поступить, Фрэнк...  
  
      — Рэй, блять, просто соглашайся. Они не просто так предложили работу тебе так же, как и Бобу, и не ври, тебе тоже нужны деньги. Я уверен, они платят куда лучше меня.  
  
      Спустя минуту Рэй опускается и садится на пол рядом с ним.  
  
      — Я чувствовал себя так, будто предаю тебя и твоего отца, Фрэнк, — тихо произносит он.  
  
      — Ты не должен был так думать, — печально отвечает Фрэнк. — Рэй, прими предложение.  
  


***

  
  
      В первое утро, когда Фрэнку не нужно идти на работу, он садится перед телевизором и отключается часов на шесть кряду. Джефа просыпается где-то во время этого и присоединяется к нему, садясь рядом на диван на какое-то время, но потом ему нужно идти в офис, и Фрэнк снова остаётся один, пялясь в телевизор, где идут тупые мультики, на которые он не особо обращает внимание.   
  
      Он не знает, что с собой делать. Он даже не может припомнить, что он делал в последний раз, когда уходил на отдых. Он не может вспомнить, что делал, будучи в школе, на летних каникулах. Что он, чёрт возьми, делал с собой всё это время?   
  
      На второй день он просыпается в то же время, что и обычно, быстро идёт в душ, завтракает и вспоминает о том, что у него больше нет работы, когда выбегает из квартиры.  
  
      Фрэнк садится перед компьютером и начинает печатать сообщение.  
  


***

  
  
      Джерард сминает рубашку Брайана, сжимая руки в кулаки, держа его слишком близко к себе, даже когда тот начинает отстраняться.   
  
      — Джи...  
  
      — Нет, пожалуйста, останься...  
  
      — Джерард, мне нужно идти, — настаивает Брайан. — У меня завтра работа, а мне нужно поспать, ладно?  
  
      — Можешь поспать здесь, — пытается уговорить его Джерард.  
  
      — Если я останусь здесь, никто из нас спать не будет, и мы оба это знаем.  
  
      Наконец Джерард сдаётся и вскидывает руки в воздух.   
  
      — Ох! Ладно. Возвращайся в свою квартиру.   
  
      — У меня дела на этот вечер, Джи. Я не могу отвлекаться, — извиняющимся тоном говорит Брайан.  
  
      — Да, да, — бормочет Джерард. — Я понял.   
  
      — Правда?   
  
      — Ага, — и правда состоит в том, что он действительно понял. Он разворачивает Брайана ещё для одного поцелуя, но не удерживает его после этого.   
  
      — Увидимся завтра, ладно? — говорит Брайан, когда отстраняется. — Люблю тебя.  
  
      — И я тебя люблю, — отвечает Джерард. — Удачи с работой.  
  
      Брайан машет ему через плечо и сам себя выпроваживает, закрывая за собой дверь. Джерард плюхается на диван и включает телевизор, но ничего не идёт — даже мыльной оперы, которыми он тайно увлекается.   
  
      Конечно же, приходит сообщение от Фрэнка. Джерард не уверен, открывать его или нет, потому что оно почти что точно разобьёт ему сердце на ещё более мелкие кусочки, но он просто не может оставить его непрочитанным.   
  
      В теме указано:  **«Вся правда обо мне»** , и Джерард кликает на неё.   
  
 _Я владел книжным магазином. Мы попали в новости, хотя они и не продлились долго, так что да, это я. Я был хозяином этого маленького прекрасного магазинчика, а теперь он закрыт. Несколько дней назад мы вышли из бизнеса, и с тех пор я сижу перед телевизором, смотрю глупые сериалы и много сплю. Я просто не знаю, что ещё делать.  
  
Какое-то время магазинчик принадлежал моему отцу, а до этого — деду, и мне казалось, что я всегда был предназначен для работы там. У меня нет высшего образования, нет никаких маркетологических навыков, я просто... Я всегда был мелким бизнесменом, а теперь — я ничто. Мои работники были моими лучшими друзьями, и они ушли в то самое место, из-за которого мы закрылись, и у меня ничего не осталось. Мой конкурент забрал всё, что у меня было.   
  
Прости, что выливаю всё это на тебя. Мне просто нужно время, чтобы понять себя, понять, как я думаю. По крайней мере, у меня осталось немного денег от магазина, так что я не особо спешу. Я лишь хочу знать, чем хочу заниматься, чтобы понять, к чему стремиться. Вот настоящая правда обо мне: я так много знаю о своей семье и о художественной литературе, но не знаю ничего реального.   
  
Спасибо, что на протяжении всего этого оставался моим другом.  
  
хо  
  
фрнштейн_  
  
      Джерарду приходится остановить себя, чтобы не напечатать правду о себе. Он не может так поступить с Фрэнком сейчас. Он должен дать ему время и посмотреть, есть ли у него вообще шанс понравиться Фрэнку с глазу на глаз так же, как и по интернету. А пока что самое худшее время, чтобы рассказать Фрэнку, кем он на самом деле является.  
  
 _«Ты справишься с этим, — пишет он. — Прости, что не могу посоветовать ничего особого — только оставаться в покое и уюте. Я всегда рад быть твоим другом, Фрэнкенштейн»_  
  


***

  
  
      Даже спустя неделю, как Фрэнк закрыл магазин, у него всё ещё остаётся привычка рано просыпаться. Он сползает с кровати и направляется на кухню за кофе, а после без дела сидит на диване. Он так привык спешить по утрам: его рутиной стал быстрый душ, чашка кофе, пока он проверял почту, подогретые Pop tarts, если он вставал достаточно рано, или же холодные по пути на работу, если нет, а после — поганый рабочий день в магазине, лишь за исключением часа на обед.  
  
      По выходным Фрэнк восполнял недостаток сна, иногда ходил куда-нибудь с Джефой или оставался дома, читал или устраивал киномарафоны из фильмов, что шли по телевизору. Фрэнк просто чувствовал себя бесполезным, занимаясь всем этим посреди недели в то время, как должен был работать.  
  
      Фрэнк берёт кружку с собой в спальню и стоит в дверях, наблюдая, как Джефа мирно спит в их кровати, закутавшись в простыни и сбросив шерстяное одеяло на пол. Джефа всегда жаловался, что Фрэнк слишком много работает, но тот на самом деле не знал, чем себя занять, когда он не работал.   
  
      Теперь он понимает, что был довольно дерьмовым парнем. Больше они с Джефой не проводили времени вместе, и даже секс стал редким занятием. Глаза Фрэнк прокладывают дорожку по спине Джефы вниз, где она исчезает под одеялами, что скрывают его задницу. Его до сих пор привлекает Джефа, о да, так что это не проблема.  
  
      Он решается и заходит в комнату, поставив чашку кофе на прикроватную тумбочку с громким стуком.  
  
      — Джеф, — зовёт он, наполовину склоняясь у постели. — Джеф, просыпайся.  
  
      — Чт..? Что происходит? — сонно бормочет Джефа.  
  
      — Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня в душе, — уверенно отвечает Фрэнк. — Джефа, давай, просыпайся. Пожалуйста.   
  
      — Фрэнки, — стонет тот, — сейчас вроде шесть ёбаных утра. Я ещё даже не проснулся.  
  
      — Сейчас вроде  _девять_ , и, серьёзно, я хочу почувствовать твой член в своей заднице прямо, блять, сейчас, а потом ты снова сможешь отправиться в кровать.  
  
      — Фрэ-э-э-энк, — снова стонет Джефа. — Насколько бы я ни любил трахать тебя, я всё же ещё недостаточно для этого проснулся.  
  
      Но Фрэнк уже снимает свои пижамные штаны и забирается на кровать, стягивая с Джефы простынь, пока он не оказывается совсем неприкрытым. Джефа перекатывается на спину, явно смирившись с сексом ранним утром, и Фрэнк снимает с себя боксёры для него. Джефа уже возбуждается, и Фрэнк ускоряет этот процесс, беря член Джефы глубоко в рот и сглатывая, сжимая головку в горле.   
  
      — Иисусе, блять, Фрэнк, — выкрикивает Джефа, а его руки взметаются к волосам Фрэнка.  
  
      — Теперь проснулся? — спрашивает Фрэнк, и Джефа надавливает ему на затылок, чтобы он продолжал. Фрэнк несколько раз качает головой, доводя Джефу до полноценного стояка, а затем садится.  
  
      — Почему ты хочешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя в душе? Почему не здесь, где  _удобно_?  
  
      — Потому что я хочу чего-то интересненького, — отвечает Фрэнк, поднимая Джефу на ноги. Джефа позволяет Фрэнку утащить себя в ванную и прижать к стене, пока нагревается вода. Фрэнк жадно целует его, сглатывая каждый сонный стон, срывающийся с губ Джефы.  
  


***

  
  
      В душе Джефа отвечает ему тем же, уверенно удерживая Фрэнка у стекловолокнной плитки. Фрэнк скользит рукой между ними и хватает член Джефы, бессловно побуждая его заняться этим.  
  
      — Ладно, ладно, — бормочет Джефа, нащупывая флакон шампуня. Фрэнк обвивает руками шею Джефы и кусает мочку его уха, пока Джефа выдавливает шампунь на руку. Затем он резко поворачивает голову в сторону, разрывая поцелуй с Фрэнком, и говорит:  
  
      — Повернись, прямо сейчас я не могу удержать тебя.  
  
      Фрэнк оборачивается и грудью прислоняется к гладкой влажной стене, и Джефа приподнимает ногу Фрэнка, чтобы тот мог устроить её на скользком крае ванной. Затем Джефа проскальзывает рукой между ногами Фрэнка, медленно скользя пальцами вверх, пока не проникает двумя в его задницу. Фрэнк стискивает зубы и заставляет свои мышцы расслабиться.  
  
      — Давай, давай, трахни меня, — быстро выпаливает он. — Давай же, я смогу выдержать это.  
  
      — Блять, хорошо, заткнись уже, — отвечает Джефа, с силой вжимая плечо Фрэнка в стену. Его пальцы исчезают, и Фрэнк задерживает дыхание, смаргивая капли воды с глаз. Джефа направляет член ко входу Фрэнка и лишь входит головкой, ожидая, когда Фрэнк подастся назад, как верный признак того, что он готов.  
  
      Фрэнк не тратит времени. Он добирается до руки Джефы и слегка перемещается, немного меняя угол. Джефа вбивается в него с резкими удивлёнными вскриками, которые Фрэнк эхом издаёт секундой позже.  
  
      — Блять, Фрэнки, ёбаный ад, ёбаный в  _рот_ , — стонет Джефа.  
  
      — Да, блять, Джеф, трахни меня, — отвечает Фрэнк.  
  
      Руки Джефы перемещаются к бёдрам Фрэнка, удерживая его и управляя движениями, и Фрэнк вжимается в него.  
  
      — О да, блять, Фрэнк, давай же. Давай, малыш, ты так сильно этого хочешь, ты можешь трахнуть себя моим членом.  
  
      — Джеф, блять, да, вот здесь, — вскрикивает Фрэнк. Он бьёт по стене левой рукой, а правой — берёт его член, быстро и с силой совершая возвратно-поступательные движения в ритм скорости Джефы.  
  
      — Фрэнки, я сейчас кончу.  
  
      — Да, блять, я тоже, — отвечает Фрэнк.  
  
      В конце концов Джефа кончает первым и куда с меньшей силой, чем ожидал Фрэнк. Джефа обхватывает Фрэнка за талию и прижимает его ближе к себе, вдалбливаясь бёдрами в его задницу. Фрэнк прижимается к нему, больше не опираясь на стену, и быстро доводит себя до оргазма с одной рукой на члене, а другой — вокруг яиц, и действительно, его оргазм тоже не такой сильный.  
  
      — Можешь стоять? — тихо спрашивает Джефа.  
  
      Фрэнк шевелит пальцами на ногах, убеждаясь, что не поскользнётся, и говорит:  
  
      — Да, всё хорошо, — и Джефа отпускает его. Они омываются под горячими струями воды, то и дело туда-сюда передавая мыло и шампунь, будто делят их уже целую вечность, даже несмотря на то, что в последний раз они мылись в душе вместе более, чем год назад.  
  
      Фрэнк выбирается из душа, пока Джефа вымывает шампунь из волос, и говорит:  
  
      — Прости, что разбудил тебя.  
  
      — Не волнуйся насчёт этого, — громко отвечает Джефа, чтобы его было слышно из-за шума воды. — Просто внезапный сюрприз.  
  
      — Прости, — снова говорит Фрэнк.  
  
      Джефа высовывает голову из-за занавески.  
  
      — Фрэнк, заткнись. Мне нравится трахать тебя.  
  
      Фрэнк ухмыляется, и Джефа снова исчезает в душе.  
  
      — Ага, что ж. Теперь можешь возвращаться в кровать. Во сколько ты вообще вчера домой вернулся?  
  
      — Не помню. В три ночи? Три тридцать, может? Ты быстро уснул.  
  
      — Потому что я  _сплю_  по ночам, — Фрэнк вздыхает и обматывает полотенце вокруг талии.  
  
      — Эй, послушай. Думаю, схожу закуплюсь, может, приготовлю нормальный ужин вечером. Ты будешь дома?  
  
      — Ага, должен быть, но там концерт, на который я хочу попасть. Увидимся вечером?  
  
      — Ладно, конечно, может поесть и пораньше. Я вернусь чуть позже.  
  


***

  
  
      Волосы у Фрэнка всё ещё влажные, когда он добирается до магазина, но ему всё равно. Он натягивает капюшон и внимательно рассматривает длинную полку с замороженными ужинами и думает, когда же его жизнь превратилось в такое. Это не совсем то семейное счастье, которое он себе представлял. Он не может понять, что изменилось, но и не может припомнить, чтобы секс настолько не доставлял удовольствия с тех самых пор, как он впервые встретился с Джефой.  
  
      Он начинает думать о том, что может, им стоило бы поговорить об этом. Попытаться исправить это. Фрэнк просто не уверен, что это можно исправить, потому что он даже ничего не может придумать, что технически могло бы быть  _не так_. Может, они шли по проторенной дорожке. Фрэнк больше не знает, как придать остроты их отношениям, помимо того, что он уже испробовал, и это кажется плохим знаком.  
  


***

  
  
      Они уже наполовину съели ужин, и к Фрэнку пришло решение. Вина делает его нервным, а трапеза кажется последним обедом. Наконец он кладёт вилку и говорит:  
  
      — Джефа, мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать.  
  
      Тот выглядит на удивление облегчённым.  
  
      — Мне тоже нужно тебе кое-что сказать. — Он кладёт на стол свою вилку и салфеткой вытирает руки, и около минуты они оба смотрят друг на друга в напряжённой тишине. Затем, в одно и то же время, они заговаривают:  
  
      — Я действительно думаю, что нам нужно…  
  
      — Может, мы не должны…  
  
      — Подожди, дай мне сказать первым, — быстро произносит Фрэнк и Джефа замолкает. Фрэнк глубоко вздыхает. — Думаю, мы не должны, эм, больше видеться друг с другом, — он поднимает глаза от закрученной салфетки, чтобы увидеть реакцию Джефы.  
  
      И вот чего Фрэнк не ожидал. Джефа громко выдыхает и говорит:  
  
      — Я согласен.  
  
      — Подожди, — говорит Фрэнк, даже не стараясь смахнуть с лица приятно удивлённую улыбку, — ты только что собирался порвать со мной?  
  
      Джефа одаривает его виноватым взглядом.  
  
      — Ага. Хотя я и чувствовал себя дерьмово за то, что у тебя столько сил ушло, чтобы приготовить этот обед и всё такое.  
  
      — Я принял это решение на обратном пути домой, — признаётся Фрэнк. — Как долго ты…  
  
      — Достаточно долго, — говорит Джефа. — Но всё было  _хорошо_ , так что большую часть времени я просто не думал об этом.  
  
      — Просто что-то было  _не так_ , — соглашается Фрэнк, — но да, всё было неплохо. Просто немного скучно.  
  
      — Да, точно,  _точно!_  Кажется, мы скорее пара типа «друзья с привилегиями», — Джефа смеётся. — Я люблю тебя, Фрэнки, просто…  
  
      — Не то, — завершает за него Фрэнк. Он тоже смеётся. — Не могу поверить, что мы хотим расстаться в одну и ту же ночь. Джеф… у тебя есть кто-то ещё?  
  
      — Нет, нет, — быстро убеждает его Джефа. — В смысле, ничего такого не было.  
  
      — Но есть тот, кто тебе нравится, — говорит Фрэнк с игривым толчком в плечо Джефы. — Скажи мне! Кто он?  
  
      — Просто парень из группы, — отвечает Джефа.  
  
      — Барабанщик. — Фрэнк хихикает, когда видит, как румянец крадётся вверх по шее Джефы, практически полностью спрятанной в татуировках. — Они уже подписались на лучший лейбл, так что в основном я выслеживаю группу из-за него. Кстати, они весьма неплохи!  
  
      Неожиданно Фрэнк ахает.  
  
      — Это группа, на которую ты собираешься сегодня вечером? — Джефа опускает голову и резко усмехается, и это всё, что нужно Фрэнку.  
  
      Минутой позже Джефа приходит в себя и внимательно смотрит на Фрэнка.  
  
      — А что насчёт тебя — положил на кого-нибудь глаз?  
  
      Фрэнк пожимает плечами.  
  
      — Не совсем. Ну, вроде того… Помнишь моего интернет-парня? В смысле, мы пытались встретиться, но не получилось; в любом случае, мне кажется, что я влюбляюсь в него. Я даже не знаю, как он выглядит. И у него уже есть парень.  
  
      Джефа поднимает руку к плечу Фрэнку и аккуратно сжимает его.  
  
      — Если он создан для тебя, то всё получится.  
  
      — Ага, надеюсь, — Фрэнк встаёт, чтобы положить свою тарелку в раковину, и Джефа делает то же самое. Он целует Фрэнка в щёку, проходя мимо мусорного ведра. — Ты должен пригласить этого барабанщика на свидание, когда увидишь его, — многозначительно говорит он.  
  
      Джефа вскидывает бровь.  
  
      — Может, и  _приглашу_.  
  
      — Зная тебя, я почти что уверен, что сегодня ночью ты не придёшь домой, — отвечает Фрэнк с улыбкой. — Удачи, чувак.  
  


***

  
  
      — Майки.  
  
      Майки не отрывается от своего журнала. Он даже не моргает. По прошествии нескольких секунд он переворачивает страницу.  
  
      —  _Майки_. Не игнорируй меня, я пришёл пооткровенничать, — снова пытается Джерард.  
  
      Майки вскидывает бровь, что Джерард принимает как  _«Продолжить»_.  
  
      Джерард садится на кофейный столик, ударяясь ногами о колени Майки.  
  
      — Кажется, я люблю Фрэнка.  
  
      Наконец-то Майки откладывает свой журнал.  
  
      — Ты что?  
  
      — Думаю, я влюбляюсь в него. Что ж, даже уже влюбился.  
  
      — Он ненавидит тебя.  
  
      — Знаю.  
  
      — Ты до сих пор не сказал ему правду.  
  
      —  _Знаю_ , — стонет Джерард. — Но я не могу. В реальной жизни он ненавидит меня, но у нас есть эта восхитительная связь, понимаешь? Я не могу оборвать её. Пока нет, Майки, пожалуйста, — спустя минуту он осознаёт, что Майки в действительности не может силой заставить его разорвать её. — Я не могу сказать ему правду. Но я не знаю, что делать, — признаётся он.  
  
      Майки осторожно кладёт свой журнал на кофейный столик и берёт руку Джерарда.  
  
      — Что насчёт Брайана?  
  
      — Думаю, может, ты и был прав, — говорит Джерард очень тихим голосом.  
  
      — Джи, ты уже давно не любишь его, — осторожно отвечает Майки. — Просто он удобный и всего-навсего хороший парень, потому что он тоже не любит тебя, и он всё ещё с тобой.  
  
      — Я не какой-нибудь нуждающийся жалостливый тип.  
  
      — В каком-то смысле это именно так. Джерард, послушай. Он был с тобой больше года. Не думаешь ли ты, что он заслуживает шанс быть счастливым?  
  
      Джерард вздыхает и сжимает руку Майки.  
  
      — А что насчёт меня?  
  
      — Ты тоже заслуживаешь этого. И если Фрэнк ненавидит тебя, что ж, ты можешь найти кого-нибудь ещё.  
  
      — Но что, если я не смогу? Я люблю Брайана, я не хочу.  
  
      — Заткнись. Сможешь, ясно? Ты не можешь вот так вешаться на него, будто он твоя последняя надежда.  
  
      На минутку Джерард замолкает, пока информация просачивается в его мозг.  
  
      — Джи, если ты отпустишь Брайана, ты сможешь найти того, кто сделает тебя по-настоящему счастливым.  
  
      Джерард не хочет говорить Майки, что уже нашёл такого человека и что этот человек ненавидит его. Должно быть, что-то отражается у него на лице, потому что Майки обнимает его.  
  
      — Думай об этом в таком ключе, — шепчет Майки, — что теперь ты можешь сконцентрироваться на соблазнении Фрэнка.  
  
      Джерард бьёт Майки по плечу и говорит:  
  
      — Заткнись. — Но именно в этом и заключается его план.  
  


***


	3. Chapter 3

_Хэй, итак… Прошлым вечером мы с моим парнем расстались. Я расстался с ним. Ну, это было взаимно. Он порвал со мной в то же самое время. В действительности это был лучший разрыв, который я когда-либо переживал. В смысле, мы всё ещё друзья, он положил глаз на какого-то горячего барабанщика, что вообще круто. Я рад за него.  
  
Выходит, теперь я безработный холостяк, всё ещё живущий со своим бывшим, пока тот движется вперёд и у него есть жизнь и карьера. И, вероятнее всего, вскоре он начнёт съезжать с квартиры, и тогда я на самом деле останусь один. В довершение всего этим утром я проснулся, едва ли не выкашляв свои лёгкие. Ничего себе, какой я неудачник. Ох. Прости за такое нелепое сообщение. Я просто… подумал, что ты должен знать  
  
хо  
ф_  
  
      Серде у Джерарда опускается в пятки — это ложная надежда, он  _знает_ , что это ложная надежда, но он не может прекратить надеяться, — и это ещё сильнее убеждает его стиснув зубы порвать с Брайаном.  
  
       _«Ты не неудачник»_ , — пишет он, а затем глубоко вздыхает.  
  
 _Ты перешёл на новую ступень в жизни. И это хорошо. И я тоже это делаю. На самом деле я собираюсь порвать со своим парнем, потому что мы не любим друг друга, и я лишь удерживаю его, связывая его по рукам и ногам. Надеюсь, этот вечер у меня пройдёт так же хорошо, как и твой прошлый. И мне жаль, что ты болеешь, это уж точно дерьмово. «Завари себе чай и отдохни немного» — вот что всегда говорила мне моя мать._  
  
      Джерард нажимает «Отправить» и захлопывает свой ноутбук.  
  


***

  
  
      — Я не могу продолжать так поступать с тобой. С нами обоими.  
  
      — О чём ты говоришь?  
  
      Брайан одет в треники и безразмерную футболку, и он всё также сжимает записную книгу на пружине, в которую вставлена ручка.  
  
      — Могу я войти? — спрашивает Джерард. — Мне нужно с тобой поговорить.  
  
      Брайан озадаченно пожимает плечами и шире открывает дверь, чтобы впустить Джерарда внутрь. Джерард осматривается: он никогда не будет полностью готов к ужасному беспорядку в квартире Брайана. Это попросту кажется  _неправильным._  Но он считает, что Брайан точно знает, где и что находится.  
  
      — Всё в порядке? — медленно спрашивает Брайан. — Хочешь присесть?  
  
      — Нет. В смысле. Нет, на самом деле, не совсем в порядке, но да, давай присядем. — Он следует за Брайаном к дивану и усаживается на самый его край. — Я не хочу держать нас в этой странной серой массе, — начинает он. — Майки говорит, я надоедливый и приставучий, и я не так давно осознал, что он абсолютно прав, Брайан, и я действительно извиняюсь за то, что был так зависим от тебя.  
  
      — Джерард, заткнись на минуточку, — огрызается Брайан. Джерард затыкается. — Я не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь.  
  
      — Думаю, нам надо расстаться, — ляпает Джерард. — Я люблю тебя, Брайан, да просто…  
  
      — Ого! Притормози-ка, — говорит Брайан. — Полегче, ладно?  
  
      Джерард держит рот на замке и позволяет Брайану переварить то, что слетело у него с языка около минуты назад. Он должен был получше это продумать. Подумать о том, что сказать, по крайней мере, чтобы постоянно не спотыкаться и не выливать это н него, словно поток сознания сумасшедшего.  
  
      — Ты думаешь, нам нужно расстаться, — произносит Брайан. — Вы с Майки думаете, что ты слишком надоедливый и приставучий, и это значит, что ты должен стать независимым?  
  
      — В общем и целом — да.  
  
      — Если что-то ещё?  
  
      — Майки говорит, что я удерживаю тебя, и это абсолютная правда, Брайан, я такой эгоист. Я даже не думал о тебе прежде. Я просто так боялся, что буду вечно одиноким, что не хотел признавать, что всё уже было не так, и я даже не думал о том, что ты мог чувствовать себя как в ловушке.  
  
      — Я не чувствую себя как в ловушке… — медленно отвечает Брайан.  
  
      — Тогда что ты чувствуешь?  
  
      Брайан на секунду замолкает.  
  
      — Наверное… на самом деле, я совсем об этом не думал.  
  
      — Ты ведь не любишь меня, так? — спрашивает Джерард.  
  
      — Джи, я…  
  
      — Нет, я понимаю. Я люблю тебя, но не влюблён в тебя так, как в прошлом году. И думаю, что у тебя то же самое, не правда ли? — Брайан опускает голову и кивает. — Это нормально. Думаю, мы просто выросли. Ты стал таким серьёзным с появлением магазина…  
  
      — А ты нет, — поддразнивает Брайан.  
  
      — …и я не хотел, чтобы что-то менялось, но так получилось. Но теперь мы оба можем двигаться вперёд, да? Теперь мы оба можем быть счастливы?  
  
      Брайан дотягивается до колена Джерарда и сжимает его.  
  
      — Да, теперь мы можем быть счастливы.  
  
      Джерард срывается с места и сбоку обнимает его.  
  
      — Я просто не хотел больше удерживать тебя этими отношениями, потому что это неправильно. Ты понимаешь, да? Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.  
  
      — Да, я понимаю, — уверяет его Брайан. Джерард глубоко вздыхает и чувствует, как значительная часть напряжения покидает его. — Вот что беспокоило тебя в последнее время?  
  
      — Частично.  
  
      — Расскажешь мне остальное? — подначинает его Брайан.  
  
      — Кажется, я влюбляюсь, — шепчет Джерард. — Я расстаюсь с тобой не из-за него: я ему даже не нравлюсь. Но это помогло осознать мне, что наши отношения уже не такие.  
  
      Брайан целует Джерарда в висок и слегка раскачивает его.  
  
      — Ты найдёшь того, кто сделает тебя счастливым, Джерард. Прекрати так сильно об этом волноваться. Это произойдёт.  
  
      — А что насчёт тебя?  
  
      — Думаю, забуду тебя.  
  
      — Серьёзно, Брайан.  
  
      — Скорее всего, тоже найду кого-нибудь, — отвечает Брайан. Джерард неожиданно вспоминает сообщение Фрэнка о его друге «Робе» и о том, что Брайан нанял Боба Брайара из магазина Фрэнка. — Плюс ко всему, теперь мне нужно беспокоиться о магазине. Мы пережили торжественное открытие, но теперь это моя работа — следить за тем, чтобы место приносило прибыль.  
  
      Джерард расплывается в улыбке. Каким-то образом Брайан умудряется повернуть каждый разговор так, что он выливается в беседу о работе. По крайней мере, у него есть предназначение.  
  
      — Хэй, я тут подумал. Паренёк с магазинчиком, Фрэнк? Я думал предложить ему работу у нас. Менеджером или кем-нибудь таким. В смысле, он явно умелый парень, и, скорее всего, зарплаты повысятся, и он сможет снова работать со своими друзьями…  
  
      — Он никогда на это не согласится, — уверенно отвечает Джерард. Фрэнк слишком горд, чтобы согласиться на место в компании, которая лишила его работы. Он, скорее всего, не согласился бы на это, даже если бы жил в картонной коробке на улице. У него зуб на нас.  
  
      — Да, — Брайан вздыхает. — Я решил, что стоило хотя бы попытаться.  
  
      — Ты когда-нибудь испытывал угрызения совести? По поводу ситуации с его магазинчиком, я имею в виду?  
  
      — Это бизнес, Джерард. Ты не можешь позволить личным чувствам влиять на него, ты ведь знаешь это.  
  
      Джерард кивает и на минуту замолкает.  
  
      — И всё же, это отстой.  
  
      — Ага, — тихо соглашается Брайан, — отстой.  
  


***

  
  
      Фрэнк громко чихает в платочек, а затем удерживает голову руками, выжидая, пока пройдёт головокружение. Когда звонит дверной звонок, он громко стонет.  
  
      — Идите прочь!  
  
      Конечно же, человек, звонящий в дверь, не слышит его, и звонок звенит снова.  
  
      Фрэнк усилием воли заставляет себя подняться на ноги и дойти до входной двери, а затем облокачивается о стену, чтобы проговорить в домофон:  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Фрэнк? Это Джерард. А, Джерард Уэй. Могу я, пожалуйста, подняться? — следует ответ с похрустыванием.  
  
      — Блять, — выдыхает Фрэнк, а затем снова чихает, едва ли не разбивая голову о дверной косяк. Он нажимает кнопку. — Что за хуйня? Уходи. В смысле, эм, зачем ты здесь вообще? Я слегка… — он снова чихает, а затем гримасничает домофону и пытается притвориться, что на нём нет соплей. — Я слегка болен.  
  
      — Отстойно, — красноречиво отвечает Джерард.  
  
      — Так что уходи, — говорит Фрэнк. — Не считая того, что из всех людей я не хочу видеть именно тебя в своей собственной квартире осле того, как ты лишил меня работы, я действительно не в… — На этот раз он отворачивается от домофона перед тем, как чихнуть, и снова мечтает о своей коробочке с салфетками. — Я вообще не в состоянии говорить. И как бы я тебя ни ненавидел, я не хочу проводить эту чёртову простуду или что бы это ни было…  
  
      Следует стук в дверь. Фрэнк взвизгивает и пятится от неё, хватаясь за стол, чтобы не упасть.  
  
      — Фрэнк? — спрашивает Джерард приглушённым голосом из-за двери. — С тобой всё в порядке?  
  
      — Дерьмо! — шепчет Фрэнк. — Дерьмо, блять, дерьмо, что за ёбаная хуйня…  
  
      Фрэнк смотрит в дверной глазок и видит гигантскую раздувшуюся от искажения голову Джерарда и букет белых и фиолетовых цветов. Он выглядит настолько восхитительно, что Фрэнк на самом деле хочет впустить его внутрь. Он стонет и оборачивается, чтобы оглядеть комнату. На всех поверхностях валяются использованные платочки, потому что он заполнил мусорное ведро и у него не было сил, чтобы вынести и его, а рядом с диваном валяется куча грязных одеял на полу. Фрэнк ходил в одной и той же флисовой пижаме днями, не принимал душ и, скорее всего, выглядит просто ужасно. И у меня буквально течёт из носа. Он хочет биться головой о стену.   
  
      Он снова всхлипывает и в самом деле ударяет стену, но лишь плечом. Он быстро утирает нос и качает головой, чтобы сфокусироваться, а затем снова смотрит в глазок. Джерард теперь облокачивается, прижимаясь ещё ближе к двери; выглядит он довольно-таки уверенно. Фрэнк наблюдает за тем, как он поднимает руку и снова стучит в дверь, на этот раз мягче.  
  
      — Фрэнки?  
  
      — Блять. Подожди секундочку!  
  
      Он утирает нос о руку и стягивает зимнее пальто с вешалки около двери. Он плотно укутывается в него и снова быстро возвращается к двери.  
  
      — Что ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает он, распахивая её.  
  
      Джерард улыбается ему.  
  
      — Слыхал, ты болеешь.  
  
      — Эм. Да. Болею. Ясное дело.  
  
      Джерард протягивает ему цветы.  
  
      — Принёс тебе цветы.  
  
      — Это… мило, — Фрэнк берёт их и подносит букет к лицу, но с забитым носом не может разобрать запаха. Хотя наощупь они приятные: лепестки и листья слегка задевают его щёки. — Спасибо?  
  
      — Не за что.  
  
      — Ты не должен быть здесь…  
  
      — Фрэнк, ты выглядишь горячим, — говорит Джерард, и тот закатывает глаза. — В смысле. Ну. Я имел это в виду, но и то, что ты выглядишь так, будто ты сейчас отключишься. С тобой всё в порядке?  
  
      — Нет, не в порядке, — хнычет Фрэнк. — Я, блять, болен и не могу понюхать свои цветы.  
  
      Джерард подходит к нему и тыльной стороной руки прижимается ко лбу Фрэнка перед тем, как Фрэнк вообще может осознать это и остановить его. Он выдёргивает цветы из рук Фрэнка.   
  
      — Фрэнки, ты лихорадишь, тебе нужно присесть и отдохнуть. Я поставлю их в воду и сделаю чай. У тебя есть чай? Или суп, что-нибудь из этого? Ты голоден?  
  
      — Я… — Фрэнк в смутном непонимании наблюдает, как Джерард направляется внутрь его квартиры и идёт внутрь его квартиры, будто бы он точно знает, где и что располагается. — Ладно. Ладно, да, — завершает он, скорее для себя.  
  
      С минуту позже Джерард возвращается без цветов в руках. Он разворачивает Фрэнка и подталкивает его к дивану, а затем снова исчезает на кухне. Фрэнк хватает коробочку с платочками и прижимает её близко к груди.  
  
      — У тебя есть таблетки? — кричит Джерард. — Тебе нужно выпить что-нибудь?  
  
      Фрэнк шмыгает носом и ничего больше не отвечает. Ему не нужно. Джерард возвращается с пузырьком Nuquil’а, прищуриваясь, чтобы разглядеть инструкцию на обратной стороне. А затем смотрит на Фрэнка.  
  
      — Ты действительно должен быть в кровати.  
  
      — Зачем ты здесь? — снова спрашивает Фрэнк. Он пытается придерживаться своей злости, но она быстро исчезает: всегда, когда он болееет, он скорее унылый, чем злой.  
  
      — Слышал, ты болеешь, и я почувствовал себя слегка виноватым, — признаётся Джерард.  
  
      — За то, что разрушил мою жизнь и лишил меня магазина? — горько отвечает Фрэнк. Он крепче сжимает платок в руке. — Ты же не собираешься предлагать мне работу, да?  
  
      — Нет, я этого не сделаю.  
  
      — Твой парень отправил мне сообщение о…  
  
      — Он не мой…  
  
      — О, так ты его просто иногда потрахиваешь? Скорее всего, ты ебёшь многих своих работников, не так ли, мистер Шишка? Что ж, прости, что проебал шанс работать на тебя.  
  
      У Джерарда отвисает челюсть.  
  
      — Мы расстались, — наконец отвечает он.  
  
      — Оу, — глупо произносит Фрэнк. — Блять, все расстаются. Ты, я, тот парень, с которым я переписываюсь… Хэй, может, теперь Боб сможет сделать шаг.  
  
      Джерард присаживается на диван рядом с ним.  
  
      —Фрэнк, извини, что вывел тебя из бизнеса. Это было… Это не было личным.  
  
      — Это не было личным. Люди всегда, блять, это говорят. Блять, это было личным для меня. Этот магазин принадлежал моему отцу. Моему деду. Это было единственной вещью, которая осталась от них, но ты ворвался и забрал её своим гигантским магазином.  
  
      — Я никогда намеренно не хочет этого, — тихо произносит Джерард. — Но я не гигантский магаин. У меня есть свои причины на определённые поступки.  
  
      — Ага, потому что ты богач, а богатые люди всегда думают о грёбаных деньгах. В твоём магазине нет души, Джерард.  
  
      Джерард в самом деле выглядит обиженным, и Фрэнк победно улыбается про себя. Но его триумф длится не так долго. Джерард ошалело пялится на свои ноги, опустив глаза, и Фрэнк ощущает закрадывающуюся тень вины на дне желудка.  
  
      — Мне жаль, что ты так думаешь, — говорит Джерард. — Я сделал свой магазин таким, какой он есть, потому что я хотел создать нечто для всех, и я хотел чёртову кофейню, хотел мягкие стулья, большие столы и очень много книг. Фрэнк, я хотел, чтобы это было место для _меня_. И всё так и есть, и я не собираюсь извиняться за это.  
  
      — Прости, — совестно говорит Фрэнк. — Я болею и не имею в виду и половины того, что вылетает у меня изо рта.  
  
      — Ты именно это и имел в виду, — отвечает Джерард, слегка опечаленно улыбаясь. — Сделаю чай.  
  
      — Ты не обязан…  
  
      — Заткнись, Фрэнк.  
  
      Фрэнк затыкается. А затем шмыгает носом.  
  
      — Ты должен пойти в кровать, Фрэнк. Я принесу тебе чай и цветы.  
  
      — Ладно, — устало говорит Фрэнк. Он позволяет Джерарду поднять себя с дивана и начать вести по коридору.  
  
      — Спальня?  
  
      Фрэнк кивает в сторону двери справа, и Джерард направляет его туда.  
  
      — Сними пальто.  
  
      — Спкнночи, — бормочет Фрэнк, стараясь посильнее укутаться в пальто, но Джерард просто сдёргивает его у него с плеч, и Фрэнк остаётся стоять на месте в своей флисовой пижаме с маленькими улыбающимися звёздочками и пялящимися на него в ответ лунами.  
  
      — Милая пижамка, — мурлыкает Джерард, и Фрэнк видит намёк на улыбку на губах Джерарда. — Кажется, ты всё ещё можешь влезать в детские размеры…  
  
      — Заткнись, я не настолько, блять, маленький.  
  
      — Я лишь шучу. Это мило.  
  
      Фрэнк закатывает глаза. Джерард толкает его на кровать, набрасывает на него одеяло и говорит, что сейчас вернётся. Пока Джерарда нет в комнате, Фрэнк высмаркивается и пытается убрать все использованные платочки с тумбочки. Их некуда деть, кроме как на пол, и поэтому он складывает их в кучку на краю тумбочки в форме небольшой пирамидке.  
  
      Джерард возвращается, держа в руках дымящуюся чашечку чая, цветы в вазе, о существовании которой Фрэнк и не подозревал, и пузырёк Nyquil’а подмышкой. Он ставит всё это на маленькую тумбочку, а затем подталкивает одеяло под Фрэнка вплоть до подбородка.  
  
      — Пей свой чай, а когда закончишь, выпей Nyquil и поспи немного. Завтра ты будешь чувствовать себя лучше.  
  
      — Джерард…  
  
      — Я закрою дверь с обратной стороны. Спокойной ночи, Фрэнк.  
  
      — Джерард, мне жаль.  
  
      — Не волнуйся об этом, — бормочет Джерард; он снова выглядит грустным. — Скорее всего, я этого заслуживаю.  
  
      — Нет, не заслуживаешь. Я просто был мудаком. Спасибо тебе за цветы.  
  
      Джерард одаривает его спокойным взглядом и шепчет:  
  
      — Всегда пожалуйста.  
  
      Он пятится и выходит из комнаты, отпуская дверь, чтобы она захлопнулась сама собой, и Фрэнк прислушивается к тому, как он идёт по квартире и выходит через парадную дверь.  
  


***

  
  
_Вчера случилось нечто, блять, очень странное. Этот парень прознал от кого-то, что я болен, и пришёл ко мне в квартиру и принёс цветы. Не знаю, было ли это какое-то блядское извинение за то, что он лишил меня работы или ещё что, но я вёл себя с ним как мудак (снова), и в этот раз, я знаю точно, он не заслуживал этого дерьма. На самом деле я думаю, что должен извиниться, но... он всё же разрушил мою карьеру и забрал у меня последнюю вещь, связывавшую меня с отцом и дедом, и это, блять, чертовски больно. Он не может вот так просто завалиться и ждать, что мы будем лучшими друзьями, понимаешь?  
  
Блять, прости, я только и делал, что пустословил последние несколько недель. Полностью сосредоточившись на себе. Я такой придурок! Наконец я чувствую себя чуть лучше, так что, думаю, пройдусь до магазина и подышу свежим воздухом. Прошло столько времени с тех пор, как у меня было на это время. А теперь я затыкаюсь! Как у тебя дела? Как твой брат и заловка? Расскажи про свой день._  
  
      Джерард в приятном изумлении качает головой, читая письмо Фрэнка. Он и не ожидал, что они моментально станут лучшими друзьями, как написал Фрэнк, но, кажется, Фрэнк начал открываться ему, а это определённо прогресс. Джерард чувствует себя абсолютно сумасшедшим.  
  
      Но, тем не менее, он хватает ключи и выходит за дверь.  
  
      После двадцати минут неприкрытых поисков он замечает Фрэнка, укутавшегося в пальто и пушистый шарф, несмотря на тёплую погоду и якобы непреднамеренно направляется в его сторону. Они сталкиваются у отдела, продающего спаржу, которую Джерард считает тем ещё дерьмом, но, очевидно, Фрэнку она нравится.  
  
      — Эй, чувствуешь себя лучше? — спрашивает Джерард.  
  
      Фрэнк от удивления матерится и едва ли не роняет спаржу на пол.  
  
      — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
      — Я говорил тебе, — медленно произносит Джерард, — я живу здесь, а сегодня хороший день.  
  
      — Да, чувствую себя чуть лучше, — наконец отвечает Фрэнк. — Спасибо за цветы. И чай и... за всё. Ты не должен был этого делать.  
  
      — Не хотел, чтобы ты был один, — отвечает Джерард, пожимая плечами.  
  
      — Ладно, откуда ты вообще услышал, что я болею?  
  
      — Оу, — уклончиво отвечает Джерард, — знаешь, сарафанное радио. У нас куча общих знакомых.  
  
      — Раз уж речь зашла об этом, не должен ли ты быть на работе? — демонстративно спрашивает Фрэнк.  
  
      —В большей степени Брайан управляет магазином. Я не обязан находиться там постоянно, — Джерард наблюдает за тем, как Фрэнк кладёт спаржу на место, а затем перемещается к полке с клубникой. — Иногда в течение дня мне становится скучно, — завершает он.  
  
      Фрэнк оглядывается на Джерарда через плечо с настороженным внимательным взглядом на лице. После продолжительной паузы он говорит:  
  
      — Тогда что ты делаешь завтра?  
  
      Джерард пожимает плечами.  
  
      — У меня нет особо планов.  
  
      Фрэнк кивает и не отвечает. Он платит за картонную коробочку клубники и жестом показывает Джерарду следовать за ним далее по супермаркету. Они оказываются у отдела с закусками, и Фрэнк нервно закусывает губу. Джерард решает сжалиться над ним.  
  
      — Хочешь взять что-нибудь поесть? — спрашивает он, склоняя голову в сторону кассы.   
  
      Фрэнк встречает взгляд Джерарда.  
  
      — Ага, хорошо.  
  
      Они становятся в очередь, чтобы вместе сделать заказ, но всё это происходит в неловкой тишине, пока они не садятся за стол. Фрэнк сморкается в платок и приступает к его складыванию и засовыванию его обратно в карман с усиленным сосредоточением.  
  
      — Ну, так, я рад, что ты чувствуешь себя лучше, — неловко начинает Джерард.  
  
      — Я тоже. Эм, извини за то, что я сказал насчёт тебя и твоего парня, — отвечает Фрэнк.  
  
      — Спасибо. И ты меня извини.  
  
      Джерард напряжённо осознаёт тот факт, что они с Фрэнком оба недавно расстались со своими парнями и вместе обедают, и кажется, будто это свидание. Кроме того, что это в тысячу раз неудобнее, чем любое первое свидание, на котором только приходилось бывать Джерарду, что в принципе, как он думает, невозможно. Он делает большой глоток содовой, и, когда ставит пластиковый стаканчик на стол, то уверенно улыбается Фрэнку.  
  
      — Помнишь то время, когда мы встретились в той кофейне? Ты ждал кого-то. Ты вообще встретился с ним?  
  
      Фрэнк слегка расслабляется.  
  
      — Он не появился.  
  
      — Он продинамил тебя?  
  
      — О мой Бог, — говорит Фрэнк, закатывая глаза. — Позже он извинился. Он действительно хороший парень!  
  
      — Эй, я не осуждаю тебя, — говорит Джерард, вскидывая руки высоко в воздух в знак мира. Если он такой хороший, то как так вышло, что вы ещё не встретились?  
  
      Фрэнк пожимает плечами.  
  
      — Этого просто ещё не произошло.  
  
      —Ты должен пригласить его на свидание. Теперь ты ни с кем не встречаешься, да и ты говорил, что он свободен, да? Может, это что-то...  
  
      — Заткнись! — Фрэнк смеётся. Кажется, он жмёт на тормоза и замолкает, что, кстати, весьма печально. Джерард терпеть не может то, что Фрэнк думает, что должен так себя сдерживать. Но Фрэнк попросту принимает вызов с удовлетворённым чувством в глазах и говорит: — Может, я и  _приглашу_  его на свидание.  
  
      Джерард недоверчиво кивает.  
  
      — Ага, конечно.  
  
      — Как  _друга_. Мы ведь даже ещё не встречались.  
  
      — Ага, Фрэнки. Пригласи его. Посмотрим, что он скажет.  
  
      — Я приглашу его, — уверенно говорит Фрэнк. Он откусывает свой сэндвич. — Я думаю пойти завтра в парк. Может, если ты не занят...  
  
      — Может, и увидимся там.  
  


***

  
  
      Джерард совершенно не удивлён, когда на следующее утро приходит письмо с предложением снова увидеться лично. На одном дыхании он печатает неубедительную отмазку и идёт в парк, чтобы встретиться с Фрэнком.  
  
      — Он сказал, что у него крупный проект на работе.  
  
      Фрэнк, снова укутанный в своё пальто и шарф, сидит на лавочке, закинув ногу на ногу. Джерард присаживается рядом с ним.  
  
      — Может, и правда, — предполагает он.  
  
      — Это определённо правда. Он не лжец, — настаивает Фрэнк.  
  
      — Он мог бы придумать отмазку получше, — бормочет Джерард себе под нос.  
  
      — Ладно, заткнись, он просто занят!  
  
      — Что он сказал?  _Конкретно?_  
  
      Фрэнк вздыхает и не встречается с Джерардом взглядом.  
  
      — Я бы хотел, но в последнюю минуту на меня свалился огромный проект. Я очень занят, прости.  
  
      — Ага, старая отмазка — «застрял с неожиданным проектом». Чувак, я её ещё в колледже использовал.  
  
      Фрэнк позволяет себе усмехнуться.   
  
      — Ты такой засранец.  
  
      Джерард не знает, что на это ответить. Он до сих пор не уверен, всерьёз ли Фрэнк говорит это.  
  
      — Что ты делаешь завтра? — спустя несколько мгновений спрашивает Фрэнк.   
  
      Решив, что он должен сказать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы не выглядеть так, будто он собирается следить за Фрэнком, Джерард отвечает:  
  
      — Может, пойду в кино. Хочешь со мной?  
  
      Фрэнк долго оглядывает парк.   
  
      — Да, конечно. Лучше всё равно ничего не придумать.  
  
      — Ага, — тихо произносит Джерард.   
  
      — У тебя есть мой номер?   
  
      Джерард кивает и встаёт, подавая Фрэнку руку, чтобы он тоже смог подняться. Руки Фрэнка такие тёплые, что Джерард не отпускает их на секунду дольше, чем положено.  
  


***

  
  
      Фрэнк видит запутанные волосы Джерарда с другой стороны улицы. Он медленно подходит к нему и кладёт руку на плечо, ухмыляясь, когда Джерард подскакивает от неожиданности.  
  
      — Хэй! Эм, надеюсь, ты не против того, что я уже купил тебе билет. Не хотел, чтобы их раскупили, пока я ждал тебя.   
  
      Джерард протягивает ему билет, и Фрэнк осторожно забирает его.  
  
      — Нет, это мило, спасибо. Что мы смотрим?  
  
      — Самый первый Хэллоуин. Кажется, тебе должно понравиться.   
  
      — Мой день рождения в Хэллоуин, — говорит Фрэнк. — Мне  _определённо_  понравится.  
  
      Ответная улыбка Джерарда куда ласковее, чем ожидал Фрэнк, но он в любом случае рад её видеть. Он берёт Джерарда за руку и тянет его в сторону двери.   
  
      — Ну, давай же. Ты купил билеты, а я куплю попкорн.  
  


***

  
  
      После фильма Фрэнк бредёт за Джерардом в то время, как они бесцельно разгуливают по улицам. Он любит ночной город, то, как от фонарей небо будто слегка сияет. И ему кажется, что Джерарду это тоже нравится.   
  
      — Ты голоден? — спрашивает Джерард после того, как они проходят уже несколько кварталов от кинотеатра.  
  
      Фрэнк не спешит отвечать. Джерард ведёт его в маленький итальянский ресторанчик и заказывает столик на двоих. Итальянским ресторанам тяжело не выглядеть романтичными со всеми этими свечками и шрифтом с наклоном в меню. Фрэнк нервно облизывает губы. Всё это ощущается, будто настоящее свидание.  
  
      — Ты определённо планировал это, — говорит Фрэнк, улыбаясь, чтобы преодолеть молчание и начать разговор. Джерард пожимает плечами и одаривает его невинным взглядом.  
  
      Подходит официант и спрашивает, что они предпочли бы пить, и Фрэнк опускает глаза в меню, а затем поднимает их на Джерарда.  
  
      — Бутылку вина? — спрашивает он.  
  
      Джерард встречает его взгляд со спокойствием на лице.  
  
      — На самом деле, я больше не пью. — Он поворачивается к официанту. — Мне только воду, пожалуйста.  
  
      Фрэнк не может придумать, что сказать, так что снова внимательно исследует меню. Официант нависает над ним в ожидании заказа.   
  
      — Ты можешь заказать то, что хочешь, Фрэнк, — мягко говорит Джерард.  
  
      — Тогда два стакана воды, пожалуйста. Спасибо, — говорит Фрэнк официанту, так что они наконец могут снова остаться одни. Он смотрит на Джерарда и вопросительно вскидывает бровь.   
  
      — У меня были тяжёлые времена, — вот так просто отвечает Джерард. — Я был в плохом месте и думал, что алкоголь поможет. Но он не помог, так что я больше не пью.   
  
      Фрэнк до сих пор не знает, что сказать. Он не уверен, как этично ответить на подобного рода истории. Уместно ли сказать: «Мне жаль»? Наконец, он выбирает:   
  
      — Спасибо, что рассказал мне, — что, по крайней мере, искренне.  
  
      — Ты не должен был делать это ради меня, Фрэнк, меня это не беспокоит.  
  
      Фрэнк закатывает глаза.  
  
      — Я не собираюсь сидеть перед тобой и пить.  
  
      — Делай, как знаешь.   
  
      — Так и делаю.  
  
      Джерард опускает глаза и теребит уголок тканевой салфетки, и Фрэнк может разглядеть намёк на улыбку в уголках рта Джерарда.   
  
      — Итак, — говорит Фрэнк, неловко меняя тему разговора, — кажется, мой друг Боб и твой бывший парень снова встречаются.   
  
      — Друг с другом? — спрашивает Джерард с выпученными глазами.  
  
      Фрэнк одаривает его взглядом.   
  
      —  _Да_ , Джерард, с чего бы ещё мне это упоминать?  
  
      — Я не ожидал, что Брайан так быстро пойдёт вперёд.  
  
      — Что ты имеешь в виду? — спрашивает Фрэнк, склоняя голову набок.  
  
      — Когда мы с Брайаном сошлись, мы оба были вроде как погружены в старые мысли о расставании, может, поэтому у нас ничего и не получилось. Ему нужно было забыть своего старого парня из колледжа — судя по всему, Боба, — а я тогда только что расстался с сумасшедшей девушкой, так что мне было нужно собрать по кусочкам свою жизнь. И, ну... Ты же знаешь, насколько Брайан собранный. Я думал, он сможет помочь, и он помог. Думаю, это и нужно было нам обоим.   
  
      — Не знал, что ты встречался с девушками, — Фрэнк хихикает.  
  
      — Конечно, на  _этом-то_  ты и сконцентрировался. Чувак, она была сумасшедшей. Ну, легально сумасшедшей и навязчивой. Мне пришлось добывать судебный запрет. Она даже начала выслеживать Майки, — резкими движениями Джерард рушит красиво сложенную форму салфетки.  
  
      — Это довольно херово. Почему ты вообще… — Фрэнк замолкает, потому что он думает, что знает.  
  
      — В то время я порядком запутался, — просто отвечает Джерард, и Фрэнк кивает.  
  
      — Теперь тебе лучше, — говорит он без намёка на вопросительный тон.  
  
      Джерард ухмыляется.  
  
      — Спасибо, что сообщил.  
  
      Уже поздно, и в ресторане не так много людей, так что они не торопятся. Даже проведя с Джерардом несколько дней, Фрэнк всё равно удивлён, насколько легко с ним говорить и сколько всего у них общего, несмотря на то, какие они разные. Джерард обаятельный, умный, немного занудный — все эти черты Фрэнк ищет в друзьях и, да, в парнях. Фрэнк понимает, что мечтает о том, чтобы всё было немного иначе.  
  
      Когда дело доходит до оплаты, Джерард успевает первым отдать чек. Фрэнк морщит нос, но Джерард уверенно качает головой.  
  
      — Ты безработный, и это моя вина, так что позволь мне. Кроме того, ты был прав. Я определённо планировал этот ужин. На этот раз угощение с меня, ладно?  
  
      — Тогда я угощу тебя завтра кофе? — парирует Фрэнк, и Джерард расплывается в улыбке.  
  
      — На самом деле у меня есть идея.  
  
      Фрэнк ждёт, но Джерард не продолжает мысль. Он оплачивает слёт, они надевают свои куртки и выходят за дверь, и Джерард настаивает на том, чтобы проводить Фрэнка до его квартиры. Всё это время они не разговаривают, но тишина довольно приятная.  
  
      — Какая там у тебя идея? — наконец спрашивает Фрэнк, когда они приближаются к зданию.  
  
      — Приходи в мой магазин, Фрэнки, — мягко предлагает Джерард.  
  
      Фрэнк отворачивается.  
  
      — Не знаю, смогу ли я…  
  
      — Пожалуйста, — перебивает его Джерард. — Фрэнк. Я хочу показать его тебе. Хочу объяснить, хочу, чтобы ты понял, почему.  
  
      — Почему что?  
  
      — Почему я не обзавёлся маленьким магазинчиком наподобие твоего. Пожалуйста, Фрэнк. Там есть кофейня на первом этаже. Встретимся там завтра. Ты не обязан оставаться надолго, если не захочешь.  
  
      Фрэнк действительно никогда не намеревался заходить внутрь его магазина. Вообще никогда. Весь его замысел всё ещё заставлял Фрэнка желать вмазать Джерарду по лицу, но между ними всё шло так хорошо. Джерард ничего больше не говорит, но Фрэнк смотрит на него и понимает, что не может отказать. Фрэнк кивает, не веря своему голосу, и поворачивается, чтобы зайти внутрь.  
  
      Он закрывает за собой дверь и смотрит в окно. Джерард машет ему на прощание. Фрэнк машет ему в ответ прежде, чем может отговорить себя от этой идеи.  
  


***

  
  
      Фрэнк является в магазин в чёрном худи, накинув капюшон на голову, засунув руки в карманы, с недовольным выражением лица. Он выглядит словно подросток, который собирается что-нибудь украсть. Джерард наблюдает за выражением лица Фрэнка в то время, как тот внимает широкое открытое пространство, полки с книгами и, наконец, главную лестницу, соединяющую второй и третий этажи. Наконец Фрэнк натыкается взглядом на Джерарда, и тот отрывается от перил, чтобы поприветствовать его.  
  
      Фрэнк не достаёт рук из карманов. Он слегка сгорблен, и Джерард и предположить не мог, что ему это доставит столько неудобств.  
  
      — Что ж, я здесь, — бормочет Фрэнк.  
  
      С ободряющей улыбкой Джерард берёт Фрэнка под локоть и ведёт его в коейню.  
  
      — Ты всё ещё собираешься покупать мне кофе?  
  
      — Сделка есть сделка, — отвечает Фрэнк.  
  
      Они делают заказ и перемещаются в очередь на кассу.  
  
      — Ты не должен платить, — бормочет Джерард себе под нос.  
  
      — Иди нахрен, — чопорно отвечает Фрэнк. Он оплачивает кофе и говорит баристе забрать сдачу себе. Она неуверенно глядит на Джерарда, и он закатывает глаза и кивает в знак согласия.  
  
      Джерард позволяет Фрэнку выбрать столик и ждёт, пока он сядет, перед тем, как выдвинуть для себя противостоящий стул.  
  
      — Так, зачем я здесь?  
  
      Джерарда слегка отталкивает неприятельское отношение Джерарда, но затем он улыбается и пытается не позволить этому повлиять на него.  
  
      — Я хочу рассказать историю обо мне и Майки, когда мы ещё были детьми. Послушаешь?  
  
      Фрэнк скрепя сердце кивает.  
  
      — Мы не были такими уж популярными в школе, как ты, наверно, можешь представить, — начинает Джерард. — Мы оба пропускали много уроков, большинство выходных проводили в наших комнатах и тому подобное. По прошествии какого-то времени наши родители, так скажим, устали от нас. Они сказали, что нам нужно выходить на улицу и заводить друзей, веселиться, ходить на вечеринки… Они буквально вообще не разрешали оставаться нам дома.  
  
      — Вы словно противоположности беглецам, — с оттенком сухой иронии говорит Фрэнк.  
  
      — Ага, абсолютно. И мы были ботаниками, Фрэнк. Мы ходили в библиотеку. Зависали там на несколько часов и шли домой, притворяясь, будто гуляли всё это время с друзьями, — Джерард улавливает призрачную улыбку на губах Фрэнка, а затем продолжает: — Я был самым большим неудачником  _за всю историю человечества_  на протяжении лет старшей школы. Уверен, это несложно представить.  
  
      — Точно.  
  
      — Спасибо тебе. Так что мы с Майки проводили кучу времени вместе, читая книги. Огромное количество комиксов, много молодёжной литературы. Иногда я читал их ему вслух, потому что он говорил, что любил, как я подделывал голоса.  
  
      Теперь Фрэнк изо всех сил пытается сдержать улыбку, и Джерард практически уверен, что выиграл этот раунд.  
  
      — Мы оба ходили в колледж в Нью-Йорке, и однажды летом мы пришли домой и обнаружили, что библиотека рядом с нашим домом закрылась. Её переделали в чёртов торговый центр. Поэтому мы начали искать место в Нью-Йорке, чтобы открыть магазин только для нас. Ну, очевидно, для всех, но цель этого была в том, чтобы отдать дань уважения той библиотеке, где мы практически вместе выросли.   
  
      — Этот магазин перенёс… думаю, три расширения? И где-то между Майки встретил Алисию и переехал обратно в Джерси, и я вроде как решил последовать за ними в родной город. Нам повезло иметь достаточно денег, чтобы открыть это место. Думаю, очевидно, почему мы открыли его, да?  
  
      Фрэнк кивает и мимолётно оглядывается. Джерард встаёт и протягивает Фрэнку руку.  
  
      — Пойдём со мной. Я проведу тебе гранд-тур.  
  
      Фрэнк позволяет Джерарду поднять его на ноги.  
  
      Они вместе следуют меж полками первого этажа, мимолётом останавливаясь, чтобы достать книгу и взглянуть на обложку. Когда они добираются до одного из уютных крохотных мест, Фрэнк указывает в ту сторону.  
  
      — Почему так? Почему не такой магазин, как у меня?  
  
      Дерард плюхается в одно из мягких кресел, держа свой кофе вверху на вытянутой руке, чтобы он не пролился.  
  
      — У меня было множество проблем, пока я решил, что хочу делать со своей жизнью, — говорит он. — Какое-то время я хотел рисовать, но мне не хватало терпения. Затем я хотел писать. Майки всегда говорил, что я хороший рассказчик…  
  
      — Так и есть.  
  
      — …но, кажется, мне не хватало умения складывать слова на бумаге. Я прочёл столько книг, прослушал столько лекций, пытаясь понять себя. Моя проблема заключалась в том, что я был заинтересован во  _всём_  и не мог сузить круг интересов.  
  
      Фрэнк пожимает плечами; выглядит он смятённым. Он усаживается на ручку другого кресла.  
  
      — Я хотел, чтобы в этом месте было всё. Нью-Йоркский магазин не такой упорядоченный, потому что он изначально был задуман куда более маленьким, но этот я продумал. С помощью Брайана. Я хотел, чтобы в нём было всё, что нравится всем, потому что хотел, чтобы все чувствовали себя здесь комфортно. Я хотел, чтобы у всех было такое же место, как и у меня с Майки, где мы могли познавать мир и расти, и я так устал быть чёртовым отбросом, так что я сделал это место для людей.  
  
      Джерард чувствует, как его щёки вспыхивают, и быстро опускает глаза в пол. Майки действительно единственный человек, которому Джерард рассказывал эту историю, и, учитывая, что Майки был практически её основным главным лицом, то он не считается. Он продолжает молчать, ожидая ответа Фрэнка. До его появления проходит довольно времени.  
  
      — Мне нравится, — медленно начинает он, — что ты знаешь чего хочешь, даже несмотря на то, что незнание помогает тебе это понять. Мне нравится, что ты влюблён в своё дело.  
  
      — А что тебе не нравится? — сомнительно спрашивает Джерард.  
  
      — Я не знаю, чего хочу, — шёпотом признаётся Фрэнк. — Я никогда ни во что не был влюблён так, как ты в это место.  
  
      Фрэнк поднимается на ноги и поворачивается спиной к Джерарду перед тем, как может придумать ответ. Джерард поднимается со своего кресла и неловко следует за ним, всё ещё выискивая ответ.  
  
      Очевидно, почему-то Фрэнк не хочет говорить. Он вытягивает книгу с полки и вручает её Джерарду, когда тот догоняет его.  
  
      — Читал? — спрашивает он.  
  
      Джерард опускает глаза, чтобы прочесть название.  
  
      — Нет, а ты?  
  
      Фрэнк пожимает плечами.  
  
      — Просто подумал спросить.  
  
      Джерард со вздохом кладёт книгу на место, и Фрэнк идёт дальше.  
  
      — Думаю, мне нужно идти, — говорит Фрэнк. Они приближаются к выходу, и белый шум наполненного людьми магазина снова возвращается. Джерард ловит Фрэнка за руку и крепко удерживает его.  
  
      — Допей свой кофе со мной, — шепчет он. — Не уходи.  
  
      Фрэнк трясёт сой стаканчик, чтобы Джерард мог услышать приглушённый плеск жидкости.  
  
      — У меня немного осталось.  
  
      Джерард поднимает свой стакан и трясёт им в ответ.  
  
      — А у меня достаточно. Останься со мной. Я хочу порасспрашивать тебя насчёт твоего интернетного парня.  
  
      — Он не мой парень, — стонет Фрэнк, закатывая глаза. Но снова следует за Джерардом в кофейню.  
  
      — Но ты хочешь, чтобы он им стал, разве не так? — настаивает Джерард.  
  
      — Мы ещё даже не встречались!  
  
      — Почему нет?  
  
      — Я был слишком занят, болтаясь с  _тобой_.  
  
      — Неужели это так ужасно?  
  
      Фрэнк одаривает его многозначительным взглядом.  
  
      — Не заставляй меня говорить «да».  
  
      — Ладно, ладно, успокойся, — говорит Джерард, отмахиваясь от Фрэнка.  
  
      — Я скоро встречусь с ним. Мы просто не выяснили, во сколько и где. У него оказался неожиданно плотный график, — тихо объясняет Фрэнк. Он допивает остаток своего кофе и встаёт, чтобы выбросить стаканчик.  
  
      — Какое у него имя пользователя? — ни с того, ни с сего спрашивает Джерард.  
  
      — Зачем тебе? — подозрительно отвечает Фрэнк вопросом на вопрос.  
  
      — Успокойся, я не собираюсь отправлять ему письма. Просто любопытно.  
  
      — Кофезависимый, — говорит Фрэнк тихим голосом. Он глядит на гигантский картонный стакан в руках Джерарда и усмехается. — Он даже немного напоминает мне…  
  
      Джерард задерживает дыхание, отчаянно скандируя в голове  _«Закончи предложение, закончи предложение»._  
  
      Но он просто-напросто отгоняет мысль и говорит:  
  
      — Неважно. Мне нужно идти, ладно? Спасибо за экскурсию.  
  
      — Без проблем.  
  
      Фрэнк чешет голову; неожиданно он выглядит так, будто попал не в свою тарелку.  
  
      — Спасибо за рассказ, — бормочет он себе под нос. — Я… я ценю это.  
  
      — Спасибо за то, что выслушал. — Искренне отвечает ему Джерард.  
  
      Фрэнк кивает, машет ему, отказываясь пересекаться с ним взглядом, и спешит покинуть магазин, оставляя Джерарда одного допивать свой кофе.  
  


***

  
  
_Не хочу давить на тебя или ещё что-то, но я действительно хочу встретиться с тобой. Я знаю, что могу поговорить с тобой, что ты отличный человек. Я лишь действительно хочу посмотреть, получится ли у нас так же общаться в реальности, как в интернете. В последнее время я был в замешательстве по поводу моих чувств кое к кому, но я знаю, что чувствую по отношению к тебе, и мне лишь необходимо знать, что эта связь между нами действительно существует.  
  
Не бойся. Мне кажется, я влюбляюсь в тебя._   
  
      Джерард устало трёт глаза. Фрэнк влюбляется в него в настоящей жизни, а может, уже влюбился, поэтому он больше не может продолжать этот спектакль. Это мучение — лгать Фрэнку в лицо, как он и делает, и с этим пора покончить. Он лишь надеется, что Фрэнк простит его.  
  
 _Мне не терпится встретиться с тобой, Фрэнкенштейн. Извиняюсь, но мой рабочий план был дерьмом. Но завтра я свободен и знаю одно местечко. Небольшой домик с фонтаном на Седьмой линии. Встретимся там завтра в четыре? Давай уже не бегать от этого на этот раз. Я буду ждать тебя там, около фонтана. Надеюсь, ты не разочаруешься._  
  
      Он отодвигается от компьютера и звонит Фрэнку.  
  


***

  
  
      — Мы не можем провести весь день вместе, — говорит Фрэнк, закрывая дверь своей квартиры. — Чуть позже я кое с кем встречаюсь.  
  
      — О, правда? — Джерард хитро поглядывает на него, нажимая на кнопку вызова лифта. — Не может быть! У тебя наконец-то свидание с твоим виртуальным парнем?  
  
      — Вообще-то да, — самодовольно отвечает Фрэнк. Они заходят в лифт, и Фрэнк трижды ударяет кулаком по кнопке, прежде чем она загорается. — И кстати, он сам это предложил.  
  
      — Обманщик.  
  
      — Эй!  
  
      — Ты ведь умолял его о встрече, не так ли? — дразнит его Джерард. Фрэнк не хочет выдавать секрет о том, насколько Джерард близок к правде, так что он толкает его в стену лифта.  
  
      — Сукин сын.  
  
      — Засранец.  
  
      Двери открываются, выпуская их в вестибюль.  
  
      — Так куда мы идём?  
  
      — Я подумал, что мы могли бы наведаться в тот магазинчик комиксов на Либерти и, может, заскочить в Старбакс на обратном пути, —предлагает Джерард, и Фрэнк кивает в знак согласия.  
  
      Часы пролетают быстро — слишком быстро, на взгляд Фрэнка. Слишком уж быстро наступает три дня, и они направляются обратно к квартире Фрэнка.  
  
      Джерард, пока идёт, не говорит ни слова. Фрэнк остаётся на полшага позади него, разглядывая его профиль, то, как он заводит волосы за уши. Каждый раз, как Джерард оглядывается, Фрэнк поспешно утыкается взглядом себе в ноги.  
  
      — Погрузился в размышления? — наконец спрашивает Джерард.  
  
      — Вроде того, — признаётся Фрэнк.  
  
      — Переживаешь по поводу встречи со своим парнем?  
  
      Фрэнк пожимает плечами. Он действительно немного переживает. Он нервничает, но понимает, что это нормально. На самом деле куда больше он волнуется за Джерарда. Он переживает о том, что влюбляется в Джерарда. Он боится, что, может быть, уже слишком поздно волноваться об этом.  
  
      — Всё будет хорошо, — мягко говорит Джерард. — Если он мудак, просто скажи ему отвалить. Или ударь его в лицо. Подозреваю, у тебя неплохо получится.  
  
      — Да, думаю да.  
  
      — Всё будет хорошо, — снова произносит Джерард. Они замолкают ещё на полтора квартала, а затем Джерард снова заговаривает. Он звучит неуверенно, практически напугано. — Думаешь, сойдёшься с ним?  
  
      — Я не знаю, — честно отвечает Фрэнк. — Не знаю, что он чувствует ко мне.  
  
      — А что ты чувствуешь к нему?  
  
      — Я бы не отказал ему, — увиливает Фрэнк.  
  
      — Фрэнк, ты даже не встречался с ним, — печально говорит Джерард.  
  
      — Это неважно. Я  _знаю_  его.  
  
      — Но ты  _не_  знаешь его, а теперь ты уже практически в отношениях с ним.  
  
      Фрэнк вздыхает. Он точно знает, к чему клонит Джерард этим разговором, и он не может позволить этому случиться.  
  
      — Джерард, мы не можем…  
  
      — Он убедил тебя, что ты не полюбишь никого так, как любишь его.  
  
      — Это неправда, — шепчет Фрэнк.  
  
      — Он идеален для тебя. Каждый раз он говорит точно то, что нужно, и теперь ты влюблён в человека, который существует полностью у тебя в голове.  
  
      — Прекрати.  
  
      — Фрэнки, что насчёт…  
  
      —  _Нет. Джи, я иду домой._  
  
      — Прости, — бормочет Джерард, склоняя голову. — Позволь мне проводить тебя, мы уже почти дошли.  
  
      Фрэнк легко тыкает Джерарда в плечо своим плечом, и они снова начинают свой путь. Джерард засовывает руки в карманы своих узких брюк, а Фрэнк скрещивает руки на груди, укутываясь в свой худи. К тому времени, как они добираются до квартиры, тишина уже не такая уж и гнетущая.  
  
      — Спасибо, что проводил меня, — благодарит Фрэнк.  
  
      — Был рад, — отвечает Джерард.  
  
      — Ну, что ж. Тогда увидимся позже. Расскажу тебе, как всё прошло.  
  
      Фрэнк уже готов повернуться и направиться вверх по ступенькам к двери, когда Джерард говорит:  
  
      — Фрэнк, подожди, — и ловит его за руку. Рука Джерарда соскальзывает с локтя Фрэнка к его запястью, а затем медленно берёт его за руку.  
  
      — В тот день, когда мы встретились, — говорит он, а его палец с лёгкостью оббегает его костяшки.  
  
      Фрэнк внимательно смотрит на их соединённые руки. Он не может поднять глаз, слыша этот страдальческий тон в голосе Джерарда. Он не может поднять головы и увидеть лицо, которое подходит ему.  
  
      — Знаю, — тихо отвечает он.  
  
      — Ты не знал, кем я был.  
  
      Джерард поглаживает пальцы Фрэнка, каждый по очереди. У Фрэнка перехватывает дыхание. Это так невообразимо сокровенно, и Фрэнк не знает, как ответить. Джерард просто держит Фрэнка за руку и открывает рот, будто собирается заговорить, но ничего не выходит.  
  
      — Джерард…  
  
      — Если бы я не…  
  
      — Это неважно. Ты Джерард Уэй.  
  
      — Это важно, Фрэнк.  
  
      — Джи, я не могу сделать это прямо сейчас, — отчаянно говорит Фрэнк. Он буквально не может заставить себя убрать руку из хватки Джерарда. — Я опаздываю, — пытается он.  
  
      Джерард отпускает его руку, и Фрэнк поднимает голову как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как он опечаленно кивает.  
  
      — Надень свою футболку с Франкенштейном. Она хорошо на тебе смотрится.  
  
      Фрэнк одаривает его подобием улыбки.  
  
      — Надену. Спасибо.  
  
      — Увидимся, Фрэнки.  
  
      Фрэнк наблюдает за тем, как он поворачивается и идёт по той улице, по которой они пришли. Он не заходит в свой дом, пока Джерард не заворачивает за угол и не исчезает.  
  


***


	4. Chapter 4

      Фрэнк снова выдвигается из дома через полчаса, надев футболку с Фрэнкенштейном, джинсы, в которых нет дыр, и свои беспальцевые перчатки со скелетом.. Его руки трясутся, когда он натягивает их.  
  
      Ему смутно знаком внутренний дворик и фонтан, который упомянул Кофезависимый; он почти уверен, что всё это принадлежит отелю или многоквартирному жилому зданию. Он идёт быстрым шагом до тех пор, пока ему не остаётся пройти один дом, а затем останавливается и поджигает сигарету.  
  
      Опечаленное лицо Джерарда не оставляет его. Он оборачивается, будто бы сейчас Джерард окажется здесь, позади него. В ожидании. Но, конечно же, этого не происходит.   
  
      Фрэнк делает затяжку и быстро заканчивает курить, затушив сигарету о кирпичную стену под боком, а после растаптывая ботинком, чтоб наверняка. Блять, он надеется, что не пахнет, как пепельница. Он залезает в свои карманы, но у него нет ни жвачки, ничего — только мусор.  
  
      Он наивно полагает, что  _Джерарду было бы всё равно, если бы он пах, как пепельница._  
  
      Фрэнк вытирает руки о джинсы и делает глубокий вдох, а затем проходит последнюю многоэтажку.  
  
      Подходя всё ближе, он видит фигуру, сидящую на краю фонтана; голова у него слегка наклонена, а руки зажаты между коленей. На нём надета джинсовая куртка и неприлично узкие чёрные брюки, а его ботинки потёрты. В кои-то веки его волосы причёсаны, и Фрэнк понимает, что это может быть только…  
  
      — Джи?  
  
      Джерард поднимает голову.  
  
      Фрэнк подходит на несколько шагов ближе, но останавливается в паре метров от Джерарда, который спокойно встаёт.  
  
      — Привет, Фрэнки.  
  
      — Ты…?  
  
      Джерард кивает.  
  
      Фрэнк не может остановить поток воспоминаний в своей голове: всё, что он говорил Джерарду в сети и лично, всё, что Джерард говорил ему… Он встречает взгляд Джерарда и нерешительно улыбается.  
  
      — Ты не кинул меня тогда, в кафе.  
  
      — Нет, не кинул.  
  
      Фрэнк невольно делает шаг вперёд.  
  
      — Ты ничего не сказал. Почему ты врал мне?  
  
      Джерард открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но Фрэнк перебивает его.  
  
      — Неважно, — говорит он. — Я был таким мудаком по отношению к тебе. Я бы тоже солгал.   
  
      — Я не хотел врать тебе, Фрэнк. Было так сложно…  
  
      — Тогда почему ты признался?  
  
      Джерард делает шаг вперёд, так что они стоят практически лицом к лицу.  
  
      — Я не хотел терять тебя, — шепчет он, дотягиваясь до руки Фрэнка. — Я влюблён в тебя, Фрэнк.  
  
      Фрэнк дрожа втянул воздух.  
  
      — О Боже.  
  
      — Ты же не расплачешься, да? — легонько поддразнивает его Джерард.   
  
      — Иди нахрен, — отвечает Фрэнк. — Иди нахрен, Джи, иди нахрен за то, что заставил меня влюбиться в тебя.   
  
      — Я не могу извиняться за это.  
  
      — Ты такой засранец, — говорит Фрэнк, не обращая внимания на то, что в его глазах стоят слёзы. Он надеется, что Джерард тоже не обратит на них внимания.  
  
      — Я, блять, тоже люблю тебя.  
  
      Джерард, который засранец, дотягивается и проводит большим пальцем под глазом Фрэнка, вытирая слегка увлажнённую кожу. Он оставляет руку на щеке Фрэнка.  
  
      — Ты чёртов засранец, — говорит Фрэнк. Он хватает Джерарда за плечо и наклоняется, и их губы соединяются в резком, отчаянном и почти что болезненном поцелуе. Руки Джерарда бережно держат Фрэнка за голову, склоняя её сначала в одну сторону, а затем в другую, держа его так близко, и это так тепло и прекрасно.  
  
      После бесконечного целования напротив фонтана Джерард отстраняется на несколько дюймов, чтобы прошептать:  
  
      — Здесь моя квартира, Фрэнки. Поднимешься ко мне?  
  
      Фрэнк слишком занят, уставившись прямо в глаза Джерарда, чтобы сформулировать ответ, так что Джерард продолжает:  
  
      — В смысле, просто поговорить, нам нужно…  
  
      — Да, Джи, да, отведи меня наверх, — быстро перебивает его Фрэнк.  
  
      Джерард мимолётно касается губами щеки Фрэнка, прямо под глазом, где его кожа всё ещё немного влажная. Фрэнк поворачивает голову и наклоняется к Джерарду, когда тот отстраняется, так что их губы снова соприкасаются лишь на секунду.  
  
      Спустя минуту Фрэнк снова открывает глаза и обнаруживает, что Джерард нежно улыбается, ожидая его. Он берёт Джерарда за руку.  
  
      Вход в здание находится прямо с другой стороны, и швейцар открывает огромную стеклянную дверь перед ними. Они заходят внутрь, и Фрэнк внезапно останавливается, внимательно оглядывая вымощенный гранитом вестибюль.   
  
      — Боже! — выдыхает он. Симпатичная девушка за стойкой регистрации окидывает его неодобрительным взглядом.  
  
      — Заткнись, — шепчет Джерард ему в ухо. Он подталкивает Фрэнка к дальней стене. — Забирайся в лифт, сукин ты сын.  
  
      Лифт быстро довозит их до пентхауса, и Джерарду необходимо перед этим воспользоваться ключом, чтобы вообще нажать на кнопку. Фрэнку приходится практически через силу сдерживать себя, чтобы не подшучивать над Джерардом снова. Поездка на лифте не оказывается такой уж долгой: Джерард всё ещё держит Фрэнка за руку и нежно целует его в уголок губ. Бабочки в животе Фрэнка, кажется, готовы взлететь до горла. Он чихает.  
  
      Джерард поднимает голову и улыбается ему.  
  
      И тогда Фрэнку приходится дотянуться и дотронуться до губ Джерарда. И Джерард целует кончики его пальцев.  
  
      — Давай же, Фрэнк, — шепчет он, потягивая Фрэнка за другую руку.  
  
      Фрэнк оглядывается и видит, что двери лифта уже открылись. Он следует за Джерардом в фойе, а затем и в квартиру.  
  
      — Ничего себе, — говорит Фрэнк. — Кажется, вся моя квартирка поместилась бы в твоей гостиной.  
  
      — Она не  _настолько_  большая, — бормочет Джерард.  
  
      — Шучу. Это круто, — он сжимает руку Джерарда.  
  
      — Эм, — нервно начинает Джерард, — вероятно, мы должны поговорить по этому поводу…  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      — Что «нет»?  
  
      — Нет, Джи, я не хочу говорить об этом. Пока что не хочу, ладно? Я просто хочу, чтобы ты ещё раз поцеловал меня, потому что я уж точно знаю, что я чувствую насчёт этого.  
  
      Он притягивает Джерарда к себе, так что они снова стоят лицом к лицу, а носы его кед касаются потёртостей на ботинках Джерарда. Он опускает взгляд вниз и слегка толкает ногу Джерарда своей собственной.  
  
      — Фрэнк, нам действительно нужно поговорить…  
  
      Фрэнк поднимает глаза, и Джерард замолкает.  
  
      — Позже? Пожалуйста?  
  
      Фрэнк не уверен, что Джерард осведомлён о происходящем, но они оба прижимаются друг к другу, стоя на носочках и угрожая вот-вот упасть друг на друга.  
  
      — Ладно, — выдыхает Джерард. — Позже.  
  
      Фрэнк позволяет себе лишь чуть больше наклониться, и Джерард ловит его в свои крепкие объятья за талию. Фрэнк запускает пальцы в волосы Джерарда и притягивает его, пока их губы не встречаются. Он чувствует кончик каждого пальца, которыми Джерард держит его за спину; он вжимается в хватку Джерарда, и неожиданно руки Джерарда сдвигаются и проскальзывают под край футболки Фрэнка, и его тёплая ладонь наконец поглаживает обнажённую кожу.  
  
      Джерард доводит руки вплоть до его лопаток и не делает ни единого движения, чтобы снять с Фрэнка футболку. Фрэнк же поднимает руки и сам стягивает её через голову.  
  
      — Оу, — удивлённо произносит Джерард. Он кладёт одну из рук Фрэнку на грудь. — Я думал о твоих татуировках с тех самых пор, как встретил тебя. Я не знал, что у тебя их так много.  
  
      — Я покажу тебе и остальные, если покажешь мне свою спальню, — тихо отвечает Фрэнк.  
  
      Джерард ведёт Фрэнка в спальню. Она больше спальни Фрэнка, конечно, и из неё открывается восхитительный вид на город, но Фрэнк не позволяет себе отвлечься. Он скидывает кеды и носки, снимает джинсы с трусами в один миг и залезает на кровать, склоняясь к Джерарду лицом к лицу.  
  
      Кожа Джерарда так не похожа на его собственную: такая бледная и идеально безупречная. Фрэнк практически чувствовал себя грязным по сравнению с ним со всеми своими татуировками и шрамами по всему телу. Он вытягивает руку и нежно проводит ею по ноге Джерарда, добираясь до его бедра.  
  
      — Ты такой идеальный, — шепчет Фрэнк, не замечая его смущённое покачивание головой.  
  
      Он наклоняется над Джерардом и целует изгиб его живота, удерживая его на месте рукой на бедре. Джерард поднимает одну руку и опускает её на плечо Фрэнка. Он не пытается подтолкнуть Фрэнка по направлению к своему члену или ещё что, но ноги Джерарда напряжены в попытке лежать спокойно. Фрэнк снизу ухмыляется ему и опускается ниже, целуя основание члена Джерарда, а затем берёт его в рот.  
  
      Голос Джерарда звучит крайне удивлённым, когда он произносит:  
  
      — О, блять, Фрэнк! — и Фрэнк находит это слегка забавным, потому что, серьёзно, чего ещё Джерард ожидал от Фрэнка? С минуту Фрэнк наблюдает за лицом Джерарда, а затем сдаётся и прикрывает глаза, теряясь в ощущении члена Джерарда у него на языке.  
  
      Руки Джерарда скользят к волосам Фрэнка, и он даже слегка царапает кожу, поглаживая его. Глаза Фрэнка на секунду распахиваются, и он поднимает взгляд так, как только может, не отрываясь. Голова Джерарда откинута назад, и он тяжело дышит, выдыхая не поддающиеся выражению звуки. Фрэнк перемещается и раздвигает ноги Джерарду, чтобы устроиться под лучшим углом, и рукой обхватывает основание члена Джерарда.  
  
      Когда Фрэнк скользит языком чуть ниже головки члена Джерарда, сразу два события молниеносно сменяют одно другое. Джерард вскрикивает, а его пальцы вплетаются и путаются в волосах Фрэнка, и тот на самом деле не против. Колени Джерарда тоже дёргаются, попадая Фрэнку прямо по мягкой коже на животе под рёбрами.  
  
      Фрэнк отстраняется, ловя ртом воздух.  
  
      — Господи Иисусе, Джи.  
  
      — Ох, блять, Фрэнк, прости, мне так жаль, — быстро говорит Джерард, выпрямляясь, чтобы пробежаться руками по торсу Фрэнка, выискивая место удара.  
  
      — Да всё в порядке, просто, знаешь, больновато.   
  
      — Прости! Блять. Мне правда жаль, — продолжает Джерард. Его выискивающие пальцы теперь буквально щекочут Фрэнка, и он сдерживается, чтобы не засмеяться. — Я не специально. Прости!  
  
      — Конечно же, ты не специально, засранец, — Фрэнк смеётся, отбиваясь от рук Джерарда. Они просто возвращаются к прежнему занятию, и Фрэнк думет, что это потому что Джерард не хочет переставать дотрагиваться до него. Он ухмыляется. — Всё в порядке, — говорит он, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать собравшиеся от волнения морщинки на лбу Джерарда.  
  
      Руки Джерарда замирают, когда Фрэнк делает поцелуй глубже. Фрэнк берёт Джерарда за предплечье и мягко подталкивает его назад, пока они вновь не оказываются в горизонтальном положении. Джерард шепчет:  
  
      — Прости, — когда они отстраняются друг от друга, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, и Фрэнк качает головой.  
  
      — Заткнись, — шепчет он в ответ. — Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня.  
  
      Джерард наконец замолкает. Он поворачивает голову и кидает взгляд в сторону прикроватной тумбочки.  
  
      — Верхний ящик.   
  
      Фрэнк свешивается и открывает ящичек. Упаковка презервативов, тюбик лубриканта, охапка ручек и то, что похоже на маленький журнал разбросано внутри, и Фрэнк делает себе мысленную заметку осмотреться позже. Он чувствует себя так, будто так хорошо знает Джерарда, но словно всё ещё много вещеё, о которых он не в курсе. Фрэнк хватает презерватив и лубрикант и отдаёт это всё в выжидающие руки Джерарда.  
  
      Он прекращает обращать внимание на то, что делает Джерард, и наклоняется, чтобы вновь поцеловать его, одной рукой поддерживая себя, а другой запутываясь в волосах Джерарда. Джерард отплачивает ему тем же, снова вплетая обе руки в волосы Фрэнка, и тот стонет прямо ему в рот.  
  
      Джерард начинает крутить их в своих пальцах, и Фрэнк следует его движениям, падая назад, на кровать, которой там нет. Он удивлённо вскрикивает и падает на пятую точку. Он открывает глаза и видит, что Джерард свесился через край кровати; выглядит он шокированным, обеспокоенным и  _виноватым_ , и Фрэнк должен положить этому конец прежде, чем это началось. Он взрывается от смеха.  
  
      — Чёрт побери, — говорит он сквозь смех, — так вот чего стоит заиметь твой член у себя в заднице?  
  
      Джерард открывает рот, вероятнее всего чтобы снова начать извиняться.  
  
      — Заткнись, — одёргивает его Фрэнк. Он тянет руки, и Джерард хватается за них, чтобы он смог подтянуться и встать на ноги. С минуту он стоит возле кровати, чувствуя, как у него в груди утихает смех, и медленно забирается на кровать рядом с Джерардом.   
  
      — Давай попробуем снова, — тихо произносит он, и Джерард кивает, наконец вновь улыбаясь.  
  
      Джерард проскальзывает рукой между их телами, нежно поглаживая его бок и бедро вместе с ногой, и Фрэнк перекидывает щиколотку через голень Джерарда и прижимает его ближе к себе. Они снова перекатываются, но в этот раз аккуратнее, и Фрэнк разводит ноги, чтобы Джерард мог лечь между ними. Каждое место, к которому прикасается Джерард, кажется горячим и напряжённым; Фрэнка практически трясёт от этого; теперь это и вправду вот-вот  _случится._  
  
      Внимание Фрэнка разделяется между жарким прижимающимся членом Джерарда к его ноге и его опытными влажными пальцами, скользящими вокруг его дырочки. Фрэнк вскидывает бёдра, ещё чуть сильнее раздвигает ноги, и Джерард сразу вводит два пальца, отчего у Фрэнка спирает дыхание и он цепляется за плечи Джерарда.  
  
      — Блять, — выдыхает Джерард. — Фрэнки, ты так прекрасно сейчас выглядишь.  
  
      — Ещё, давай же, Джи, ещё, — отвечает Фрэнк натянутым голосом. Джерард несколько раз входит и выходит двумя пальцами перед тем, как добавить третий, и Фрэнк утягивает Джерарда вниз для болезненного поцелуя.  
  
      Спустя минуту он вынимает пальцы, и у Фрэнка случается эта мимолётная вспышка  _«нет, подожди!»_  и одновременно  _«да, наконец-то!»_  Он слегка смещается на кровати в то время как Джерард садится на кровати, откидываясь на стёганое одеяло, и ждёт, когда Джерард справится с презервативом. На его лице восхитительное выражение сосредоточенности, когда он опускает взгляд между ними; на глаза у него свешиваются тёмные пряди, кончик языка зажат между зубами, и Фрэнк усмехается. И даже этого недостаточно, чтобы отвлечь Джерарда от занятия.  
  
      Фрэнк всё ещё не убирает рук от кожи Джерарда, лишь легко поглаживая верхнюю часть плеча и его бок, а Джерард наконец надевает презерватив, и его член нацеливается на вход Фрэнка. Фрэнк облизывает губы и ловит взгляд Джерарда за секунду до того, как тот входит в него.  
  
      — Я люблю тебя, — шепчет Джерард. Фрэнк чувствует, как его губы растягиваются в улыбке, которую он не сможет сдержать.  
  
      Джерард наклоняется и укрывает своим телом тело Фрэнка, начиная набирать ритм, и обхватывает голову Фрэнка руками, заключая его в глубокий поцелуй. Член Фрэнка плавно скользит по животу Джерарда, и везде, где их тела соприкасаются, кожа кажется чересчур горячей и потной. Фрэнк обхватывает руками Джерарда за шею и разрывает поцелуй, чтобы глотнуть воздуха.  
  
      Он поворачивает голову набок, и губы Джерарда перемещаются к его шее, засасывая там пульсирующую вену. Фрэнк прижимается к нему, выгибаясь и встречая толчки Джерарда, и с губ срывается тихий стон, когда член Джерарда задевает его простату.  
  
      Джерард хихикает, затаив дыхание, и задаётся целью задеть эту точку снова. Он склоняется и прикусывает выступающую ключицу Фрэнка. Фрэнк роняет одну руку на кровать, чтобы схватить его простынь и крепко её сжать.  
  
      — Ох, блять, Джи, — ухитряется выпались он, и это всё предупреждение, которое даёт ему Фрэнк, прежде чем отключиться и кончить лишь от фрикций Джерарда. Он не уверен, что вылетает у него изо рта в этот момент, но в конце концов он перестаёт голосить и концентрируется на дыхании.   
  
      — Боже, ты восхитителен, — слышит он шёпот Джерарда, а затем Джерард приподнимается на локтях, чтобы иметь лучший угол обзора. Фрэнк позволяет своей второй руке упасть на подушку и томно потягивается, выгибая спину и вжимаясь задницей в Джерарда. Он чувствует экстаз, и Джерард выглядит так, будто сам в двух секундах от оргазма.  
  
      — Давай, Джи, выеби меня, — говорит Фрэнк. Он ничего не может поделать с удовлетворённой улыбкой на своём лице, но это заставляет Джерарда ухмыльнуться.   
  
      Джерард садится, совершенно выпрямившись, и раздвигает ноги Фрэнка ещё чуть шире обеими руками. Затем его ладони падают на бёдра Фрэнка и крепко держат его, пока он продолжает вбиваться в него с той же скоростью, что и раньше. Ускориться и сменить угол не занимает у него много времени, и Фрэнк обхватывает Джерарда ногами и сгибает ногу в голеностопе, прижимая Джерарда ещё ближе к себе с каждым толчком.   
  
      Сосредоточиться сложно, но он держит глаза открытыми, чтобы наблюдать за тем, как Джерард кончает. Фрэнк чувствует горячую пульсацию члена Джерарда у себя внутри и стонет в унисон вместе с ним. Глаза Джерарда прикрыты, и он тяжело дышит; Фрэнк не может отвести от этого глаз.   
  
      Джерард так и остаётся в том же положении, пока его дыхание не выравнивается, а затем выходит из Фрэнка и хватает коробку с бумажными полотенцами с тумбочки. Фрэнк заботится о том, чтобы оттереть их обоих и даже вылезает из кровати, чтобы избавиться от использованного презерватива и салфеток. Когда он оборачивается, Джерард лежит, растянувшись на кровати с полуприкрытыми глазами. Он хлопает рукой по постели, приглашая Фрэнка обратно.  
  
      — Может, в этот раз заберёмся под одеяло? — спрашивает Фрэнк, ухмыляясь, когда Джерард устраивает большую кампанию по поправке одеял вокруг своего тела. Фрэнк проскальзывает к нему под бок, и Джерард тут же сворачивается в клубочек и прижимает Фрэнка к себе. Тут тепло и так уютно, и Фрэнка одолевает сон.  
  


***

  
  
      Джерард не знает, как долго он спал, но ему не кажется, что очень уж долго. Да и кстати, когда он открывает глаза, Фрэнка рядом нет. Джерард перекатывается на спину, сонно моргая, и наконец видит силуэт Фрэнка у подножия кровати. Он стянул туда к себе и простынь, которая украшала теперь его колени и одну руку, будто бы спала у него с плеча.  
  
      — Фрэнк?  
  
      На секунду Фрэнк выглядит поражённым, явно не ожидав пробуждения Джерарда.   
  
      — Ты в порядке? — нерешительно спрашивает Джерард, приподнимаясь на локтях. Теперь, когда он более-менее пришёл в себя, он видит, что выражение лица Фрэнка не совсем довольное. Когда Фрэнк не отвечает, Джерард полностью садится, слегка наклоняясь вперёд, чтобы подобраться поближе к Фрэнку.   
  
      — Фрэнк, ты в порядке? — спрашивает он вновь.  
  
      — Просто думаю, — неожиданно отвечает Фрэнк. Джерард не знает, что сказать на это. После паузы Фрэнк продолжает: — Я так сильно ненавидел тебя…  
  
      Сердце у Джерарда встаёт поперёк горла.  
  
      — Не могу понять, принимал ли я всё близко к сердцу или нет, — завершает Фрэнк. — Хочу сказать, что да, но… Боже, я был так  _зол._  
  
      — Ты  _был_  зол? — осторожно спрашивает Джерард.  
  
      — В том и дело, — отвечает Фрэнк. — Не знаю, преодолел ли я это. Но и не знаю, насколько это было правдой в любом случае.  
  
      — Если ты чувствовал это, значит, это на самом деле было, — тихим голосом произносит Джерард. Сейчас он отчаянно не желает расстраивать Фрэнка, не сейчас, когда они подобрались настолько близко к тому, чтобы быть вместе, но он не может врать. — Не знаю, принимал ли ты всё близко к сердцу, потому что со мной подобного не случалось.  
  
      — Я хотел, чтобы это был ты, — шепчет Фрэнк. — Я так сильно хотел, чтобы это был ты, даже учитывая то, насколько я тебя ненавидел. Я хотел  _тебя_  с тех самых пор, как ты вошёл в мой магазин. Что это, блять, должно говорить обо мне?  
  
      — Что ты знаешь, чего ты хочешь? — пытается Джерард.  
  
      На минуту Фрэнк замолкает. Он глубоко дышит, и Джерард наблюдает за размеренным вздыманием и опусканием груди.  
  
      — Думаю, я принимал всё слишком близко к сердцу, — наконец говорит Фрэнк. — Думаю, большей частью я просто отрицал, что хотел тебя, когда не должен был. Я не мог хотеть тебя, но в любом случае, я хотел и…  
  
      — И это бесило тебя.  
  
      — Да. О Боже, Джи, прости. Я ужасно к тебе относился.  
  
      — Джерард качает головой.   
  
      — Не извиняйся передо мной, Фрэнк. Я чувствую себя так паршиво за то, что сделал…  
  
      — Это не было личным. Не было, я это знаю. Это бизнес. Мне не стоило занимать такую оборонительную позицию. Я должен был просто…  
  
      — Ты должен был просто что, Фрэнк? Перевернуться и позволить мне тебя поджарить? Нет. Нет, ты не должен был. Ты боролся за себя, и это было прекрасно. Неважно, что ты не выиграл, зато ты проиграл в сражении.  
  
      — Наверное.  
  
      — Если уж на то пошло, то мне жаль, что с твоим магазином получилось вот так. Я знаю, он многое значил для тебя, для твоей семьи.   
  
      — Фрэнк пожимает плечами; выглядит он разбитым.  
  
      — Мне просто нужно найти что-то ещё, что я смогу делать со своей жизнью.  
  
      Джерард протягивает руку и осторожно кладёт её Фрэнку на плечо.  
  
      — Ты придумаешь, что делать, — уверенно говорит он. — Я знаю, ты не примешь помощи, но… я здесь. Я хочу быть здесь для тебя.  
  
      — Я люблю тебя, Джерард. Я  _ненавидел_  ненавидеть тебя. Я больше не могу этого делать.  
  
      Джерард утягивает Фрэнка в крепкие объятия.  
  
      — Я тоже люблю тебя.  
  


***

  
  
      Фрэнк проводит кучу времени — множество ночей — с Джерардом следующие пару недель, но всё ещё после всего продолжает возвращаться домой. Джефа практически полностью выселился, и Фрэнк подозревает, что он прихватил парочку его футболок с собой, так что у Фрэнка появляется достаточно пространства для себя. Теперь, когда он знает, что Кофезависимый — это Джерард, он не так часто включает компьютер, потому что им не нужно общаться друг с другом письмами. В действительности, говорить с Джерардом лично куда лучше. Фрэнк даже возвращается к их реальной переписке и читает её голосом Джерарда и мысленно взметающимися в воздух руками.  
  
      В общем-то, Фрэнк думает, что он весьма счастлив. У него нет работы, но он пока не нуждается в ней. У него есть парень, которого он любит и который любит его. У него всё ещё есть великодушный поставщик книг для его увлечения, а Джефа оставил огромную стопку дисков для него в гостиной.  
  
      Фрэнк хватает куртку и две занятых у магазина книги в твёрдой обложке и направляется в сторону двери. Он идёт по той же дороге, по которой всегда шёл на работу, и позволяет себе насладиться свежим воздухом и оживлённым городом. Он не идёт дальше по улице, чтобы увидеть свой опустевший магазин с тёмными окнами, а вместо этого заворачивает к огромному входу в  _Книги и Кафе Уэя._  
  
      Он остаётся на первом этаже, берёт книги с собой в кафе и заказывает большую чашку кофе. Спустя несколько минут Майки Уэй садится прямо напротив него.  
  
      — Хэй, Фрэнк, — с опаской произносит он.  
  
      — Хэй, Майки, — поддакивает Фрэнк. — Я должен встретиться с Джерардом, он тут?  
  
      — Он сейчас с Брайаном.   
  
      — Круто. Наверное, подожду здесь.  
  
      Майки кивает. Он не спрашивает Фрэнка, не против ли тот компании, он просто заказывает свой кофе и устраивается напротив, держа телефон прямо перед лицом. Тишина, как ни странно, не угнетает. Губы Фрэнка изгибаются в улыбке, и он раскрывает книгу.   
  
      В конце концов Майки поднимается и указывает большим пальцем в сторону главной лестницы.  
  
      — Он уже идёт, — говорит Майки и поворачивается, чтобы уйти.  
  
      — Эй, Майки, —окликает его Фрэнк. Майки выжидающе оглядывается через плечо. — Передавай Алисии привет от меня.  
  
      Джерард вырастает позади Фрэнка как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть практически неуловимую улыбку Майки. Тот уходит, не говоря ни слова, и Джерард садится на освободившееся место.  
  
      — И что это было?  
  
      — Налаживаю связи.  
  
      Джерард закатывает глаза, но Фрэнк видит, что он доволен.  
  
      — Тебе нужно работать весь оставшийся день?  
  
      — Да, — отвечает Джерард, словно извиняясь. — Прости, я надеюсь, ты не ждал так уж долго. Думаю, я могу уйти пораньше. Можем поужинать вместе вечером. Но сейчас я в самом деле не могу надолго задерживаться.  
  
      Фрэнк отмахивается от его слов.  
  
      — Конечно, как тебе удобнее. Я могу заглянуть к Рэю и Бобу, пока я здесь.  
  
      Джерард делает глоток из чашки Фрэнка и встаёт, целуя Фрэнка в макушку.   
  
      — Брайан рассказал мне, что они с Бобом думают над тем, чтобы купить вместе квартиру, поближе к магазину.  
  
      Фрэнк выгибает шею, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Джерардом.   
  
      — Ничего себе! Правда? Уже?  
  
      — Ага, вот это да, правда? — Джерард усмехается. — Должно быть, что-то витает в воздухе. Ты должен поговорить с Бобом, выяснить, что да как. А мне нужно идти, Фрэнки.  
  
      — Ладно, так и сделаю. Увидимся вечером. Джерард снова убегает. Фрэнк больше не может сосредоточиться на своей книге, да и ему в любом случае нужно отдать ещё одну. Он платит за кофе и отправляется блуждать меж книжных полок, направляясь к отделу классики.  
  
      Рэй говорит с покупателями, но бодро машет Фрэнку, когда тот проходит мимо него. Минутой позже появляется Боб, чтобы поприветствовать его.  
  
      — Фрэнк!  
  
      — Хей, я пришёл вернуть вот это, — говорит Фрэнк, протягивая книгу. Боб берёт её и изучает название, а затем жестом указывает Фрэнку следовать за ним, пока кладёт книгу на полку. — Я слышал, вы с Брайаном ищете квартиру для покупки, — добавляет Фрэнк, бормоча это себе под нос.  
  
      Боб тут же замирает, и Фрэнк едва ли не впечатывается в него.   
  
      — Мы думаем над этим, — медленно отвечает он. — Почему ты спрашиваешь?   
  
      — Быстро двигаешься, не так ли?  
  
      — На самом деле, мы никогда не переставали быть вместе, — бормочет Боб. — Мы просто не были  _вместе_  несколько лет. Мы всего-навсего продолжаем с того момента, на котором и остановились.  
  
      — Что ж, тогда думаю, тебя можно поздравить.  
  
      — Да, думаю, так. Что насчёт тебя и Джерарда Уэя?  
  
      Фрэнк пожимает плечами.  
  
      — Всё хорошо.  
  
      — Хорошо?  
  
      — Я, вроде как, люблю его.  
  
      Фрэнк говорит это в открытую не впервые, но ему всё ещё это кажется чем-то новым и волнующим.   
  
      Боб одаривает его на редкость мягкой улыбкой.  
  
      — Что тут поделаешь, да?  
  


***

  
  
      Однажды днём Джерард приходит домой и обнаруживает, что Фрэнк сидит на полу в гостиной в окружении коробок из-под дисков и с врубленным стерео. Он бросает своё пальто на спинку стула и присаживается на пол за пределами круга из дисков.  
  
      — Что ты делаешь?   
  
      — Просто слушаю, — Фрэнк берёт пульт и убавляет громкость примерно наполовину. — Джефа оставил мне кучу альбомов, о которых я никогда не слышал, вот я и хотел заценить их.  
  
      — А что за стопки?  
  
      — Полнейшее дерьмо, скучно, но годно, тайные увлечения, вполне себе круто и избранные, — говорит Фрэнк, указывая на каждую. Стопка с избранными самая большая, что заставляет Джерарда улыбнуться.  
  
      Фрэнк снова берёт пульт и ставит музыку на паузу. Неожиданная тишина почти что оглушает, пока Фрэнк не говорит:  
  
      — Я когда-нибудь рассказывал тебе, что я собирал группу в старшей школе?  
  
      Джерард пытается вспомнить все их переписки, где Фрэнк был наиболее откровенен с ним, но ничего не может вспомнить про группу. Он довольно-таки уверен, что вспомнил бы, поэтому качает головой.  
  
      — Думаю, я понял, что хочу делать, — тихо произносит Фрэнк. — Когда я был ребёнком, ещё до того, как я начал постоянно работать в магазине, я хотел быть в группе. Это и было моей мечтой.  
  
      — Я принёс свою гитару, — продолжает Фрэнк.  
  
      — Не знал, что она у тебя есть.  
  
      — Я не играл на ней… несколько лет, не знаю.  
  
      — Но сейчас ведь ты хочешь? — подталкивает его Джерард. Он расплывается в улыбке, когда Фрэнк кивает. — Я действительно рад, — признаётся он. — Я просто хотел, чтобы ты нашёл то, к чему у тебя лежит душа.  
  
      Фрэнк вскидывает подбородок.  
  
      — Я и нашёл.  
  
      — Плюс, знаешь, я всегда считал гитаристов довольно сексуальными…  
  
      Фрэнк взрывается хохотом.  
  
      — Конечно же, считал.  
  
      — Я просто говорю: стоит ли тебе играть для меня на гитаре? А то я должен буду отсосать тебе.  
  
      — О, правда?  
  
      — Это было предопределено.  
  
      Фрэнк хихикает.   
  
      — Подожди секундочку. Чей ты там член сосал?  
  
      — Ничей! — восклицает Джерард, и Фрэнк снова усмехается. Джерард набрасывается на него, и они падают назад, на пол. Фрэнк всё ещё смеётся, когда Джерард подкалывает его, поправляя самого себя: — Твой.  
  
      Фрэнк перебрасывает лодыжку за голень Джерарда и соблазнительно ведёт её вверх вплоть до бедра.  
  
      — Я оставлю свою гитару у тебя в спальне. 

**Author's Note:**

> *«Бритва О́ккама» (иногда «лезвие Оккама») — методологический принцип, получивший название от имени английского монаха-францисканца, философа-номиналиста Уильяма Оккама (Ockham, Ockam, Occam; ок. 1285—1349). В кратком виде он гласит: «Не следует множить сущее без необходимости» (либо «Не следует привлекать новые сущности без крайней на то необходимости»). [Wikipedia]


End file.
